


如履

by wookie_1121



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookie_1121/pseuds/wookie_1121
Summary: “冰上一场美梦。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搬到这边备份一下。

 

依然是羽生让他下定了决心。

 

  
“你确定吗？”付彩姝教练眉头深锁，满脸不赞同地直视青年。“天天，你可得想清楚，休赛一年已经不是小事，何况这一年你几乎不进行系统训练，其他选手们会有什么突破也完全无法预料。等你回来的时候，万一国家队不再能接受你，那……”

“我知道。”金博洋笑了，虎牙闪动如旧，“到那时候，我除了退役，也就只能回去当个主播了，是不是？”

“……”

“教练，我今年已经二十四了。”他收敛了笑意，淡淡开口，“这次北京冬奥，我其实没想到羽生还能夺冠。他二十七岁了，身体机能并不允许他跟我们这些年轻的拼技巧，您说对吧？”

“您看陈巍，短节目摔得是有点脱离地心引力，但是毕竟自由滑跳出了七个四周——前所未有的一个陀螺啊。可就算这样羽生他还能卫冕，为什么？”

“他没有调整技术难度，可他也没有失误，发挥非常稳定，所以技术分虽然不如陈巍，但也绝对不低。最重要的是，他的表现力和感染力实在太出色了，他能掌握全场的情绪，裁判也得为他动容，于是他的P分简直一飞冲天，对吗？”

“说真的，他这场退役之战简直完美。”  
  


一口气分析了这么多，金博洋觉得他像个安利偶像的狂热粉丝。他轻咳一声，抿了抿唇，还是把最后一句从嘴里放了出来。

“教练，其实我有时候怀疑，人怎么可能做到这样呢？”

像神灵，亦如妖魅，将自身的情感通过肢体放大、再放大，直到冰场也无法承载，直到汹涌的情绪淹没场馆的每个角落，把个体的内心激荡与无声呐喊，灌入每个观众的脑海。

“我有时候想，我可能就是……努力一辈子都达不到羽生的那种水平。”

  
“天天，音乐这类东西还是很吃天赋的，你也不用太执着，你的技术非常优秀……”教练拧着眉踱步，试图劝慰他。

“可是技术分能顶一辈子吗？”金博洋摇了摇头，截断她，疲惫显而易见地蔓延在青黑的眼下，“下一届冬奥会我也是二十七八岁了，羽生到了这个年纪都不再去拼技术，我难道就有那个身体条件吗？再说技术水平，我将来真的还能抗得住陈巍那样的选手吗？您也清楚，这不是长久之道。”

时间过得太快了，他的状态会不可避免地下滑，伤病和减弱的体力会逼迫他像羽生一样对高难度技术妥协，哪怕再怎么不甘心——他不知道羽生结弦有没有不甘心过，或许吧——也得向自然规律低头。

付彩姝教练为难地看着他。

“我这样说自己，显得挺冷漠的吧？”金博洋看着师长的表情，安慰地拍了拍她的手。

“可是我……真的很想要一个奥运金牌啊。”

窗外的麻雀叽叽喳喳叫起来。

“天天，我还是觉得你再考虑考虑……”教练反握住他的手，却一时无言。她知道她真的没有更好的理由了，技术上的强项、弱点，这些金博洋和她一样了如指掌；可说起竞技年龄、艺术领悟乃至国家队的制度，金博洋又显然是自己反复考虑过的。

可这是她从小看着成长起来的孩子。如果可以选择，她甚至宁愿看着他求而不得、遗憾退场，也不愿意金博洋这样孤注一掷地拿运动生涯来赌。

樟河边千万年也只出了一个破釜沉舟的项羽。

不是谁都有背水一战的勇气，更不是谁都能有以全胜收场的幸运。

 

“教练，您别太担心，我懂。”见她这样，金博洋反而乐了，拿手指着自己的眼眶往教练面前凑，“您看看我这脸上，这国宝同款看见没有？前些日子拿完银牌我就开始琢磨了。”

“我真的不是赌气，也不是自暴自弃了，我就是觉得，我得出去看看。就算不是为了比赛，我这么年轻，我还是个好奇宝宝啊。”

付教练不轻不重地给了他一巴掌：“得了，少耍宝。”她顿了顿，“你老实告诉我，你想休赛这个事，跟羽生结弦夺冠有没有关系？他这次是不是……有点刺激到你了？”

金博洋忽然语塞。

怎么可能没有呢，那是他的偶像……和对手啊。

一个运动员，要是不想夺冠、不渴望荣誉，那还不如直接回家当体育老师算了。金博洋从最初踏上冰面到现在，也跌跌撞撞闯过了十多年岁月。那些浸泡在汗水中的日子里，羽生结弦是距离他最近的、正值当打之年的那个偶像，非要说“刺激”，那可不止是这一次。金博洋崇拜他、仰望他、敬佩他，把他当做自己的目标，像是跋涉在荒野时那颗永远明亮的北极星；可作为一个强劲的竞争对手，他觊觎羽生结弦的王座也是最理所当然的事情。他也会嫉妒，会因为没能超越羽生而感到遗憾和难过，即使他也同时为羽生卫冕感到高兴。

这很矛盾，但人本身就是矛盾的。他没有办法改变，也无意改变。

  
“我有时候想，羽生他经历过地震，看到了生死；他赛前受过干扰，就领略了人的善恶；他在比赛前意外受伤过，所以懂得坚强和无奈。他的表演所要传达的苦和乐，在他的生活中都有迹可循。”金博洋垂下眼睛，轻声说，“教练，我说实话，比起他，我看到的、经历过的还是太少了，像是在玻璃罩子里长起来的。‘传达情感’本身就是很玄的东西，这些年，我是想象着我从未体会过的事，把我不曾感受过的感觉表现给观众，还是勉为其难了。”

花花世界，人间百态，他尚未观过十之一二。

又如何能舞出夺人心魄的爱欲苦乐。

  
付教练似乎是被金博洋的这番话震住了，定定地看了他一会儿，仿佛突然发现自家的小孩儿长成个大人了，简直有些不认识了。她握着金博洋的手，几次三番想要说些什么，再多说些什么——她作为教练，应该说些什么来劝这个年轻的领军人物打消这个相当疯狂的念头，毕竟即使不争金牌，如今的金博洋也足以在下一年的国际赛事里为中国队保下一枚银牌了，而他现在说要休赛一年去周游世界，甚至还做好了退役的打算——

可她张开嘴，叹息了一声：“好吧。”

好吧，孩子，你首先是我看着成长的孩子，我只希望你得偿所愿。 **  
**

 

**TBC**

 


	2. Chapter 2

早上起床的时候，看到阳光很好。

羽生结弦以为这会是宁静温暖的一天。

 

“什么时候的事？”但在他问出这句话之前，“宁静温暖”就从他的脑袋里被踢开了。

屋里稳坐谈天的两位教练显然没想到这位刚刚退役的传奇人物会突然推门而入。这种失礼的事情居然能与“羽生结弦”这个名字联系在一起，这种感受简直像是告诉他们宇野昌磨一夜之间长到了一米八一样惊吓。

“大概是一、一周前。”年轻些的那个显然被这位名人冷肃的脸色吓着了，捏着茶杯叮铃咣铛地从沙发上跳起来，挺成了一根笔直的竹竿，结结巴巴地往外倒豆子，“昨天晚上金君本人并没有出现，是他的教练召开了新闻发布会，说他决定休赛一年、离开北京，具体原因倒是没有细说，金君要去做什么也没有告知……”

“谢谢您。”羽生结弦没有再听下去，礼貌地鞠了一躬就退了出来。他满脑子就剩下一件事：金博洋要休赛。

中国花滑队刚拿了奥运银牌的、二十四岁的男单王牌，下一届冬奥会金牌强有力的竞争者，居然一朝顿悟打算皈依佛门似的决定休赛一年，而且离开北京不知道要野到什么地方去，意味着没有国家队提供的系统训练——他胆子这么大，怎么不干脆说要退役！

羽生结弦在气冲冲地撞上玻璃门之前猛地停了下来。

他脑海里浮起北京冬奥会上，颁奖的那一刻，金博洋直白递来的那个复杂眼神。

既赞叹又遗憾，既钦佩又觊觎，真心祝贺又充满野心的，变了又好像没有变的挂着银牌的青年。

热烈得让人忍不住想要靠近，又强悍得让人想要与他对抗。

玻璃门突然被人推开，一下子将他从思绪中惊醒。来人有些奇怪地看了他一眼，走开几步又狐疑地回头张望一下，仍然不太明白玻璃门到底有什么好看的，便向他礼貌地点了点头走开了。

一贯沉稳淡定的传奇选手半尴不尬地回了个礼，难得地有点不好意思，也对自己突如其来的神游天外有点迷惑。

我为什么突然想起这回事？羽生结弦有点茫然地跟玻璃门里的倒影面面相觑。我刚才为什么那么激动，惊怒交加的？

“羽生前辈——”他定了定神，刚准备推门而出，就被人叫住了。羽生回头一看，队里一个挺不错的年轻后辈正气喘吁吁地跑过来。

“前辈，您的手机放在会议室没有带上。不过真是万幸，您还没走远。”

小选手看起来好像刚满二十，长得白白净净，进国家队也没有多久，正是走在少年与青年交界线上的大好年华。他的比赛羽生也看过，明明已经是个稳稳当当的选手了，下了冰又常常变得羞赧，整个人显得既青涩又成熟，眼睛还带着纯净的光彩，一笑就露出一对小虎牙。

“前辈？”年轻人小心翼翼地叫他。

“哦……哦，实在不好意思。不过很谢谢你，我之前一直不太用手机，还有些不习惯。”羽生结弦回过神来，接过手机，露出一个抱歉的笑容，心里早就为自己今天的失态窘迫了个天翻地覆。他到底是在想些什么，只不过是认识的选手休赛了而已，只不过是虎牙有些惹人喜欢而已，难道他刚刚退役就自动把冠军的素质卸磨杀驴了吗？

“前辈千万不要客气！”年轻人因为他的礼貌好像有些受宠若惊，“还有……刚才我来的路上，那位‘戈米沙君’给您打来了电话……”

“嗯，好的，我知道了，谢谢你告诉我。”羽生结弦笑了笑，拉开了大门。“你是很不错的选手，加油。”

 

等他上了车坐好，再翻看手机的时候，羽生结弦发现戈米沙没有再给他打过电话，而是直接在聊天软件上给他发了一张图片。

刷新之后，照片上那个跟戈米沙搭着肩膀的、笑得眉眼弯弯露出虎牙的人，不是销声匿迹一周的金博洋又是谁？

“你们正在一起玩？”他立刻给对方发了一条消息。

“不，那是昨天的照片。”对方回复得很快，“他到莫斯科时，正好是我离开前的两天。我们昨天一起玩了，不过他今晚应该会去下一个地方。”

羽生结弦敏锐地捕捉到了话里的漏洞：“下一个地方？你也不知道他要去哪里吗？”

“我想知道，可是他看起来并不愿意告诉我。”戈米沙告诉他，“说实话，羽生，我之前还猜测他休赛是因为有人对他的成绩不满意，但我见到他之后发现，他的状态真是不太好。”

状态不好？不会是真的……羽生结弦无意识地拧起了眉头。

“哦上帝！我忘了你才刚刚退役。你不会把这些事告诉日本队吧？别误会，我不是有什么偏见——天啊我说了什么！总之，羽生，我只是觉得他大概不愿意让别人知道这件事。”

戈米沙又发来一串语音，语速快得像唱rap，把他炸得哑然失笑。

“不过，也许你可以试试联系他，或许能知道点什么，毕竟你可是他喜欢了那么多年的偶像。”戈米沙最后半开玩笑地说，“我登机了，再见。”

……这是哪来的欧洲逻辑！

羽生结弦盯着屏幕上的消息，感觉自己好像不认识英文了。难道因为我是金博洋的偶像，他就会对我知无不言吗？我有什么立场去问他？朋友吗？好像还不如你戈米沙和他熟。前辈吗，还是偶像？总觉得有些像是用身份压人。总不能是刚夺了金的竞争对手吧？这不是刺激人嘛。

羽生结弦窝在车里天人交战了半天，终于想到了一个理由。

“博洋君，我看到戈米沙君的消息了。你是在旅行吗？我刚退役，也很想去旅行呢。博洋君方便和我交流一下吗？”

 

天色已晚，车里黑了下来。手机屏幕的光照在他的脸上，微微颤动的睫毛纤毫毕现，下面拢着一双微有波澜的眼睛。

他抿了抿嘴唇，再次确认措辞，按下发送。

他不愿意去想，金博洋可能真的是打算退役了。

 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

金博洋看到那条短信的时候，正值圣彼得堡的傍晚。

他乘坐的航班在早晨抵达，晨光熹微，等他优哉游哉地吃了顿早饭，方才天色大亮。他精神正好，并不觉得旅途困倦，干脆寄存了行李去逛冬宫。  
冬天作为合法赖床的季节，像金博洋这样上午就抵达冬宫的人实在不多。他溜达到一幅暂时还没有围满游客的油画前，看到画面上女沙皇的脚边足有三十只挨挨挤挤、品相各异的毛团儿，猫脸上或灵动或憨厚的可爱表情惹得他不禁一笑。

他正想走近些细看，近旁专为“冬宫捕鼠官”设置的通道里却跳出了一只纯白的猫。

那猫显然被照顾得不错，一身云朵般的毛发蓬松柔软。它显然第一时间发现了金博洋，但并未表现出警惕与防备，反而眯着眼优雅地踱步走来，轻巧一跃便蹲坐在油画下方的台面上，正对着金博洋的脸。一人一猫语言不通，却忽然进入了约会场景，只好高冷而不失礼貌地面面相觑。

“……”

这猫是想跟我玩大眼瞪小眼吗？金博洋腹诽。

下一秒，就见那猫仿佛接收到了他的脑电波一样，突然歪着头，睁大了一双柔润的蜜糖色圆眼，温柔地冲他“喵”了一声。

可能是允许抚摸一类的话吧。金博洋抚上它的脊背时猜想。

此时此刻，他却不知为什么不合时宜地想起了羽生。

蜜糖色的眼睛……很好看。

 

为了花滑而奋力前行的这些年，金博洋学了不少艺术课程，多少也受到了熏陶，对不少名画、风景有所感触。他全情投入漫无目的的行走，时而顺人流而行，时而逆流而上。他在让自己心有所感的事物面前久久伫立，深深凝望；他倾听他人对艺术品的低声讨论，也被环绕在同伴的闲谈与父母的哄慰声中。

他仿佛很久没有独自置身于芸芸众生之间，世俗的气息竟让他沉迷。

冰是冷的，云端也冷。

结果这一逛就逛到了下午。金博洋拖着行李到达住处时，已经是傍晚了。

俄罗斯的冬天极冷，比哈尔滨还要冷，且天黑得又早，晚饭还没端上桌就黑得像半夜，一天里那点少得可怜的日照简直就是摆设。他刚刚在民宿的沙发上坐下，被寒风“千刀万剐”的脸还僵着，在老式壁炉边捧着一杯主人盛情款待的伏特加，等待自己的房间被收拾干净。房东老夫妇相当热情，只是酒实在太烈，金博洋不想风尘仆仆地拿自己的醉态到邻邦来现眼，只好一边装模作样地晃着杯子，一边摸出手机来看。没成想，开机后第一眼就看见了新信息。

“这人谁啊？”陌生的号码让他有点疑惑，“英文的，难道米沙换号码来逗我玩？”

这点疑惑在他读到那个敬称时就烟消云散了。除了日韩，很少有其他国家在称呼上如此毕恭毕敬，而日韩选手里会想联系他的，显而易见，也只有羽生结弦还有头发丝那么粗的一点可能。

意识到这一点的瞬间，金博洋猛地往后一仰，把自己摔进柔软的沙发靠背里，简直不想再去看剩下的半行话。

“你怎么能这样呢？”他瞪着天花板五味杂陈地想，“都退役了，怎么还是要来招惹我？”

让我崇拜你，让我敬佩你，让我追逐你，让我嫉妒你。

说期待我超越你，偏挡在我前进的路上；鼓励我要夺冠，却在我即将如愿时取走金牌。

让我喜欢你，又总因你而不甘心。

这些年，金博洋有时竟不太分得清自己想要的究竟是“超越羽生”还是“拿到金牌”，不过幸好大多数时候是不需要他困惑的，因为羽生结弦就代表了金牌本身。

都让他心心念念，追逐不到，又割舍不掉。

四年来，金博洋其实变了很多，或许也应当称之为成长。他从活泼的少年向沉着的青年蜕变，当年那个一笑就藏不住虎牙，会在直播间里胡闹的少年，被裹挟在花滑界难度频升、人才辈出的激烈竞争里，没有同根同源的前辈帮衬，面对着对中国花滑来说还一片陌生的境地，跌跌撞撞地趟出了一条路来。

坚硬的冰面与锋利的冰刀之间，琢磨出了一个冷定坚忍的领军人。

只有羽生结弦，不知道是不是始终走在他前面的缘故，还能让他的情绪莫名其妙地动荡不休。

从十四岁到二十四岁，从静水微澜到暗流涌动，终于可以道一句“很多年”。

 

但不回复好像不太礼貌。金博洋想。

他重新坐起身，咬着嘴唇，缓慢地斟酌词句、删删写写，最后丧气地揉了一把头发，谨慎地回了不痛不痒的一句：“羽生前辈也打算旅行？”

简直比等待比分还要煎熬。他长出一口气，瘫在沙发上。

“金，你在听吗？”俄国人讲英语时总是带着些奇怪的口音，金博洋又放空了几秒，才反应过来是房东在呼唤他。

“什么事？”他一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上窜起来，掩饰什么似的露出了过分灿烂的笑容，“是我的房间吗？”

“是的，房间已经准备好了。”面容和蔼的老太太有些被他激烈的反应吓到，担心地观察他的表情，“孩子，你还好吗？现在已经很晚了，也许你该注意休息。”

“当然！”金博洋急忙说，“也许是酒太……呃，我是说我很好，谢谢您的关心。”

他心虚地把一口没沾的伏特加悄悄推到一边。

房东给他腾出的房间占据了整个阁楼。倾斜的屋顶显得室内有些逼仄，不过好在装潢合宜，窗户大而洁净，星月之光翩然降落，便为屋子增添了一点带着童话性质的温暖。

金博洋在房间里东瞧西看地观赏了一会儿战斗民族的家装风格，很满意地收拾行李去了。等他洗漱完跳到床上、把自己卷进被子里，再摸出手机时才发现羽生又给他发了信息。

“是的。不过刚退役还有很多事需要忙，于是计划很遗憾地被推迟了。博洋君方便偶尔与我交流旅行经历吗？如果可以的话就太好了，我真的非常感兴趣。另外，博洋君不用那么拘谨，直接称呼我‘羽生’就可以！”

金博洋仰躺在床上，直眉楞眼地盯着屏幕看，直盯到手机自动锁了屏，黑漆漆的镜面映出他一副瞪着眼张口结舌的表情，活像条缺了氧的小金鱼。

“天啊。”他内心一片复杂。“天啊，我现在是不是该直接去睡觉？”

日本和圣彼得堡之间，好像有六个小时的时差？

 

  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

圣彼得堡正是深夜，金博洋没能纠结多久就再也抵抗不过困倦，缩在被子里睡成了一团。反倒是羽生结弦在日本紧张地等了又等，玩一会儿游戏就瞄一眼手机，直到天亮才后知后觉地想起还有“时差”这么个倒霉玩意儿。

高情商和高智商估计是愤而出走了。

“我可能是疯了。”他哭笑不得地想，“但这说明他实在很特别。”

 

羽生结弦向来以礼貌而温柔的形象出现，但作为一位年少成王的世界冠军，他身上也有强势的、富于控制欲的一面。长期以来，他习惯于分析和掌控自己的情绪变化，并以此进行自我调节。但现在他身上出现了一些前所未有的变化，让他非常困惑。羽生结弦不喜欢超出可控范围的因素，但他又对未知感到跃跃欲试，换句话说，他不明白自己为什么会因为金博洋而产生一些波动性的情绪，但他意识到自己显然并不厌烦，甚至乐在其中。

问题在于，羽生结弦不认为世界上存在毫无来由的兴趣，金博洋身上必然有什么在吸引他，而这个答案似乎成了他继花滑之后新的困惑和挑战。

在这一天之前，他也曾反思自己刚刚得知金博洋决定休赛一年时的反应，将自己当时的不平静归因于他对一名优秀而值得期待的运动员的惺惺相惜——金博洋横空出世的跳跃实实在在地砸进了他的心里。他显然感到了焦虑，因为他将金博洋视为强劲的对手和极具潜力的后起之秀，他期待看到金博洋继续成长、乃至开启一个新的时代，所以并不希望他因为某些问题——尤其是心理和情绪上的问题——而产生负面的、放弃的念头，或许也颇有些恨铁不成钢的意味。

但在这一夜之后，羽生结弦清楚地意识到自己的情绪波动并不单单源自于那些前后辈之间或是运动员之间相对客气而疏离的感情，在它们之中显然还掺杂了其他的什么内容。

那具体是什么，他尚不明白。不过目前显而易见的结论是，对他来说，金博洋的确是特殊的。

 

传奇选手退役之后过上了被媒体包围的日子。尽管相似的问题已经被翻来覆去地问了很多次，羽生结弦还是非常耐心地微笑着作答。记者们或许也觉得这类车轱辘话实在没什么料可挖，正待结束时一位记者忽然提问：“羽生君，请问您对中国目前实力最强的博洋选手突然休赛一年这件事有什么看法？您认为他为什么会这样做？他有退役的可能吗？”

不知怎的，羽生结弦心里突兀地窜起了一缕火苗。他仿佛突然分裂成了两个部分，理智的那一半告诉他记者的措辞与对此事的关心都没有任何可指摘之处，可莫名恼火的另一半却毫不冷静地嚷嚷着：“退役？去他的退役，他才不会退役，在瞎说些什么东西。”

众目睽睽之下，他慢悠悠地喝了一口水，强行把这股无名火气给浇灭了，顺便整理了一下思路，这才谨慎地开口：“我知道这件事也没有多久，虽然很惊讶，但这是博洋选手自己的选择，我相信他必然不会草率地作出决定。博洋选手非常优秀，我相信他一定会以更好的姿态，再次归来。”

他客气官方的回答让记者有些不甘心，又追问了一句：“您对他这样信任吗？”

羽生结弦怔了一下，露出了一个无奈的微笑：“不，这只是我的想法而已。我只是认为，如果一位优秀的选手从此不再出现在赛场上，那该有多么遗憾啊。”

 

羽生年少成名，正是花样滑冰新旧交替的时代间隙。老一辈如普鲁申科的卓越艺术领悟与表现力余温未退，而推崇技巧的潮流方兴未艾、四周跳时代即将破茧而出，天赋、汗水与恰到好处的时运，成就了一个独一无二的羽生结弦。

若是从孩提时代算起，他已经在冰面上摸爬滚打了二十余年，看遍了透过那一层晶体折射进来的各色光华。他曾意气风发，也曾心有不甘；他肆意地欢笑庆祝胜利，也咬紧牙关将血泪抹去。二十年间，他把无味的冰咂摸出了酸甜苦辣，独自一人攥紧荣耀向未知的境地探索，像是在一块望不到边的冰场上滑行，身边或前或后地伴随着同时期的人们；等他终于累了、滑不动了，回头一看才发现，故人们有些老了，正从冰面上走下去，有些已经离开冰场，连影子都消失了。

退役之后，陡然扩大的活动空间和突然转移的生活重心将羽生从心无旁骛的状态里拉扯出来，他第一次尝到了“物是人非”的味道。

太不是滋味了，把他尝怕了。

他不想有朝一日，连金博洋也看不见了。

采访结束时已经是中午，羽生结弦总算可以放松一下与媒体斗智斗勇一上午的大脑，回到休息室用餐。“不过下午还有一场记者会啊。”他叹了口气，从口袋里摸出手机，看到金博洋给他发来的短信时忽然又不觉得那么疲倦了。

“羽生，非常抱歉，昨晚我睡着了……这几天我会呆在圣彼得堡，离开前再给你发整理好的旅行笔记怎么样？”

羽生结弦算了算时间，圣彼得堡大概正是清晨。他想象着金博洋迷迷糊糊醒过来，然后发现前一晚忘记回复短信的样子。那个人会是什么表情呢？是大惊失色吗？会窘迫得脸红吗？他盯着短信，想象发送它的人顶着乱乱的头发手忙脚乱地打字的模样，笑意盈满了眼眶。

正在此时，又一条短信出现在屏幕上：“天啊我才想起我们有六个小时的时差！你昨晚难道没有睡觉吗？今天是不是还很忙？要注意休息。”

这下可好，过量的笑容把羽生的眼角压弯了。

“羽生君今天心情很好？”工作人员敲了敲门走进来，把餐盒放在他手边。

“诶？”羽生结弦有点惊讶地抬起头。

工作人员看着他笑起来，手指在嘴角处比了比：“一直在笑哦。”

 

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

与羽生结弦相反，金博洋正后悔不迭。

“我就差把关心写在脸上，然后给他拨一通情深意切的视频电话了！”卫生间里，他哀怨地瞪着镜子里自己那一头被蹂躏了的毛，“简直像个刚满二十岁一见到偶像就兴奋得语无伦次的小迷弟！”

他生怕羽生结弦觉得这隔着六个小时突如其来的关心奇怪而冒昧，明知木已成舟，还是纠结得百爪挠心。

“其实‘注意休息’这种话实在算不上过分亲密吧？”他一边将洗脸池放满水，一边孜孜不倦地给自己洗脑，“这种话谁都会说啊，羽生肯定不会觉得突兀吧？”

要是隋文静听见了这自问自答式的蠢问题，估计能招手让他坐下，然后一巴掌呼在他头上，让他去治治四周跳小王子那珍贵的脑子。

可什么能治得好“关心则乱”呢？

明明喜欢到心里五味杂陈，却还能和人家相处得像是点头之交，就这一点来说，离开了冰场的火星男孩还是相当有能耐。

青年把手浸入水中，稍微冷静了点，也觉得自己有点神经过敏式的傻——反应过度也应该去看脑子吗？他心烦意乱地把翘着乱毛的脑袋埋进水里揉了揉，然后接连捧起几把凉水泼在了脸上。

“这样不行啊。”他双手撑着洗手台，闭上眼保持静默。刚才还神气活现刷存在感的头发全湿了，刘海蔫蔫地搭在额头上，水就顺着发丝蜿蜒而下。薄薄的眼皮下面，眼珠轻轻一动。“别忘了与羽生结弦相处的原则，你自己总结的。”

可以让他知道你的崇拜、你的敬佩，乃至你的野心与嫉妒——但绝对不要让他发现你对他的那点复杂心思。

真正算起来，金博洋的“复杂心思”觉醒得还挺早。

十八九岁的时候，他还是少年心性，像只半大幼虎，只能意识到自己把羽生当偶像，敬佩着，又带点跃跃欲试。升组之后，两个人慢慢成了能说得上话的普通朋友，那时候他只知道自己还挺喜欢和羽生玩闹——到这里也没什么。

第一次参加冬奥会之后，有一天早上醒来，金博洋突然意识到了不对劲。一开始他说不出是怎么“不对劲”，也弄不明白自己为什么忽然觉得自己不对劲，但这个念头就是猛地窜进了他的脑袋，霸道地侵占了他的情感神经，又或许它本来就藏在那里，经年累月，终于一朝在他脑袋里开出了一朵狗尾巴草。

在那阵痛里他猝不及防地直面了自己的沦陷。

其实羽生已经退役了，他们的关系又真的算不上很熟稔，两个人隔着一小时时差、两片海洋与两千四百公里，金博洋完全可以不管不顾地去表白，哪怕被拒绝之后真的难以平复，左不过就是至死不见。何况曾经坦率，足以称一个无愧于心。

可当金杨问他为什么不去的时候，他沉默了很久：“我想我还是接受不了拒绝。” 

那时候金杨觉得他太骄傲了，觉得他自认为羽生不会接受，于是干脆将这感情缄于唇齿，等待岁月将它掩埋。他不开口，就不会接受自己不想要的结果，似乎就是守住了自己的尊严。

可他把这话给隋文静说起时，姑娘竟倏地感到一阵鼻酸，脑电波奇迹般与她老铁有了那么一点重合：“江哥，我觉得他这话可能未必是你想的那个意思。”

她觉得金博洋是把这份感情当作薛定谔的那只猫。

在不打开盒子的前提下，没有人能确定猫的生死。猫是否还活着，取决于打开盒盖的那一秒猫的状态。因此，此刻盒子里的猫既是活的、又是死的。

金博洋喜欢羽生结弦，喜欢到比起听到羽生结弦的拒绝，他宁愿把这份感情装进盒子、盖好盒盖，抱在怀里，视若珍宝，却不肯打开。

仿佛这样，他就既被接受了，又已被拒绝。

他像是同时被上帝与撒旦的手牵住，上有天堂，下有地狱，而他甘愿为了可能对他伸出手的羽生结弦，自困人间。

 

在之后的几天里，金博洋没有再与羽生结弦通过消息。

那天清晨那个有些不受控制的短信让他多少生出些逃避的意思，好在羽生应该也正忙着应付媒体，心照不宣地保持了沉默，让他得以把那些纷杂缠绕的思绪抛在脑后、随性而悠闲地游览这座名城——他自己认为的。

事实上，羽生结弦的主动联系让他有些心烦意乱。他就算再怎么调节、把它们团起来塞到心脏的一角，但那就像按平桌面上的木茬，乍一看是完好无损，可时不时的就要翘起来刺他一下。

“你赢了。”有时候他走在冰封雪飘的路上，兴致高昂地东瞧西看，与羽生有关的东西却忽然袭击了他的脑海，这时金博洋就会咬牙切齿地想，“你真的招惹到我了，你最好是真的有什么想法。”

到处白雪皑皑，可他还是在圣彼得堡逛了不少好去处——这不包括他去涅瓦河边的那一次。阿芙乐尔号的船舷上挂满了冰凌，甲板上连人影都没有，而他明明把自己裹得像一头熊，还是被寒风冻得缩成一只毛球，再看空荡荡的四周简直像在嘲笑他这个唯一的游客，差点委屈得要哭。

后来他就学乖了，反正园林和夏宫肯定是没得看，那不如选些室内项目。他临时起意，搜索马林斯基剧院的演出，居然真的搞到一张票，去看《天鹅湖》。一身洁白的女领舞踮起脚尖灵巧旋转、向空中轻盈一跃，裙摆翻飞，掀开一场美梦的幕布。

临走前的两天他全部空出来，在冰封的涅瓦大街上穿着五斤重的衣服一步一挪过4.5公里，拐进喀山教堂。

喀山教堂的侧面相当壮观。金博洋转到正面，推门而入时一愣——街上人不多，可能是都聚到这里了。教堂里很安静，于是哭泣的声音便格外清晰。他放轻了脚步走进去。教堂的穹顶很高，仰望时更显得空旷，让人错觉有什么在高远的地方静静注视自己。外面的阳光透过彩色玻璃，照在面对烛火低声啜泣的人们身上，让一句又一句哀痛的呢喃也显得温暖。金博洋站在原地，不自觉地屏住呼吸。聚集的痛苦如此震撼，个人的困惑沧海一粟，似乎已不值一提。世界上还有那么多不为人道的苦难，没有救赎，只好寄托。

 

离开前，金博洋如约将整理好的旅行日记发送给羽生结弦。坐在机场的椅子上，他咬着嘴唇犹豫再三，还是多发了一条短信，啰啰嗦嗦地讲些“俄罗斯天气很冷，听房东说夏天也不热，你以后要来记得多穿衣服”之类的话，暗戳戳地把一句之前还避之不及的“你要注意休息”裹在中间，假装是随口一问。

关机的前一秒，他把自己翻来覆去地鄙视了一遍，“可真没出息。”

 

**TBC**

狗尾巴草的意思是“暗恋”。

 


	6. Chapter 6

大洋彼岸，羽生结弦正忙于筹备一场商演。

 

连续一周惨遭媒体的三百六十度全方位包饺子式采访，羽生结弦有时错觉自己是刚被运到动物园的某种珍稀野生动物，正在首次展览上陷入两脚兽们的围观。他其实并不排斥采访，也愿意借助媒体的力量，把自己的观念和情感传播出去；他乐于分享自己的荣耀和力量，但这不代表那些被反复提起的无聊问题是他有必要忍受的。

人总是这样，遇见点什么稀罕物什就要大惊小怪地凑上去看，话题度高就要一直被讨论，把那倒霉的稀罕物在纷纷口舌中反复咀嚼，直到榨尽最后一点滋味，丝毫不顾采访现场被迫当了“饺子馅”的主角究竟是不是不快——反正不快了更好，又一个头条即将诞生。

于是他干脆接了个商演，挥一挥衣袖，从“长枪短炮”面前飞走了。

 

一下子回归到熟悉的环境和生活节奏，羽生结弦简直如龙归沧海，乐得自在，开心得把刚启用不久的手机沉到了海底下。

这天早上，他刚刚完成了两个质量极高的四周跳，正像个孩子似的兴高采烈，跟着冰场随机播放的音乐接了一个炫耀般的摇滚步，丝毫不顾偌大冰场上其实没有观众等着为他鼓掌。

但他享受这个，本来就不需要观众。

相熟的编舞老师匆匆走了进来，在冰场边大声呼唤他：“羽生君——请过来一下！”

羽生结弦意犹未尽地扁了扁嘴巴，脚下刀锋一转，借着步法不断加速、再加速。他滑得太快了，扬起双臂的姿态像展翅高飞的鹏鸟，挟着被自己搅动出的风从冰面腾空而起——又一个完美的跳跃。他轻盈落下，像雨水落入海面，坚冰温柔地将他接纳。在撞上挡板前，他猛地刹住，牵引而来的疾风扑上编舞老师的脸，卷起她的头发，把她惊得像被鹰的影子吓到缩成一团的兔子。

羽生结弦像个恶作剧得逞的小男孩一样纵声大笑。

 

主办方希望将商演安排在樱花开放的三月，白色情人节的那一天。

“他们是希望我重演《罗密欧与朱丽叶》？”羽生结弦有点惊讶，但这确实是个好噱头，“那是我十七岁时的节目了呀，他们真的想看二十七岁的叔叔演罗密欧？”

编舞老师扬起手作势要打他：“二十七岁就算叔叔的话，你把我当成什么？”

“开玩笑的嘛。”羽生结弦灵巧地一躲，冰刀“嗤”的一声向后滑出好远。他举起双手告饶，笑眯了眼睛。“那我们来复习一下。”

 

电子屏幕闪了闪，尽职尽责地映出他年轻时的模样。

还没成年的男孩眉目轩朗，身姿濯如春柳，一挑眉一抬眼都带着天不怕地不怕的纯粹，满场灯光追逐着他，锦衣华裳在一身少年英气面前黯然失色。那时他还不懂爱情，但不懂并不影响他体会懵懂的期待。他向全场的“朱丽叶”挥手，笑容里带着青涩的紧张。那样年轻的羞涩让人想起朱丽叶窗下身披露水而来的罗密欧，初恋的怦然心动与惴惴不安不过如此。

十年后的冰场上，羽生结弦穿着简单的运动服腾挪起舞。二十七岁的罗密欧长成了真正的绅士，不需要鲜亮的考斯滕也能从人群中脱颖而出。十年的阅历让他强大，强大赋予他自信，而自信将沉静注入他的魂灵。他的一举手一投足都透露出轻松写意的优雅，十年后的罗密欧用隐忍又炙热的目光对朱丽叶诉说：“我是这么、这么、这么渴望你。”

我借着爱的轻翼飞过园墙，因为砖石的墙垣是不能把爱情阻隔的。 ***** 我穿过树篱，身披露水，来到爱人的窗下，将我的太阳仰望。年轻的罗密欧是否也曾惴惴不安，忧心他从第一眼就放在心尖上的姑娘，不会出现在窗边？

可他顾不得许多，舞会上的倩影带走了他的心，最炽烈的情感被交付到她的指尖怦怦跳动。他只想见她、想见她、想见她——

高速的旋转让世界陷入一片模糊的幻觉，在万分之一个瞬间里，清晰的金博洋微笑着的脸从羽生眼前一闪而过。

 

结束动作定格，羽生结弦迟迟没能缓过神。

编舞老师把手拍红了。

“果然不一样了啊，羽生君，真是太厉害了！”她赞叹着，“十七岁时还只是孩子的表演而已，表现的是年少时本能的羞涩，现在才是真正的炽烈又隐忍的暗恋啊。”

爱情是燃烧的火，暗恋看不到火光。

还站在冰场中央的人微不可察地颤抖一下，如梦方醒似的。

“想见他。”

金博洋微笑的样子。

暗恋是地壳下涌动的岩浆。

 

商演在即，羽生结弦没时间仔细思考那一瞬间的微妙是什么，转身就投入了紧张的排练中。

只有他自己知道，匆匆滑开的脚步是急于练习，还是试图逃离。

等他在冰场上爽够了，终于想起丢在背包底层的手机时，金博洋的短信已经在收件箱里躺了三天，就快下崽了。

在那篇洋洋洒洒的短信里，羽生结弦一眼就看到了那句不引人注目却又太令人瞩目的“要注意休息”。

不知道为什么，但他就是一眼就看到了。

隔着漫长时间与浩瀚距离送来的关心，带着令人心惊的温暖递到他手上，像寒冬时节母亲塞在被窝里的热水袋、漫天大雪里的一双手套、抱在怀里毛茸茸的Pooh。

在今天之前，他已然对金博洋抱有许多怀想。他十七岁时觉得那个孩子可爱，2015年在这个少年后辈的身上看到了新的可能，卫冕冠军那年他已经将他视为值得重视的对手。

他欣赏他、重视他，又打击他、引领他。

在今天之前，他已然对金博洋抱有许多怀想，枝枝蔓蔓，生长在平静的土地上。

然后他拨开带刺的枝叶，看到了被深深掩藏的、怦怦跳动的喜爱。

混乱的思绪里有春雷轰然一响，蛰伏多年的玫瑰幼苗破土而出，在心上颤巍巍地绽开第一朵花苞。

金博洋把一个诱惑亲手贴到了他的唇边。

“不会……吧？”羽生结弦轻轻抚摸着嘴唇，不自觉露出的微笑浅得像天边最后一缕晚霞。

爱上金博洋，这多可怕。

 

  
**TBC**

*莎士比亚 《罗密欧与朱丽叶》第二幕第二场

 


	7. Chapter 7

四月初的丹麦还很冷。

 

金博洋刚走下飞机就后悔了。

“叫你仗着年轻不穿秋裤。”他挤在一群穿单衣的强壮北欧人里等摆渡车，一边哆哆嗦嗦地搓手，一边在心里把自己吱哇乱叫地抽了一顿。旁边乖乖看了一路书的英国小孩也喊起冷来，金发美人妈妈赶紧给他套了件外衣。

金博洋盯着那件一看就很暖和的儿童款风衣，羡慕得简直要泪流满面。

单薄啊。

 

取到行李，金博洋第一时间钻进更衣室把自己裹了个严实，一边裹一边默默感慨，四月的丹麦是真的有脾气——刚下飞机时还只是飕飕的寒风，现在已经变成了冷冷的冰雨。他吸了吸鼻子，又给自己找了个毛线帽戴上。

“米沙真不靠谱。”他边走边忍不住吐槽，“说好的冰岛已经暖和了呢，真坑人。旅馆也是他帮忙订的，可别再出什么幺蛾子吧。”

不过中午十一点，午时阳气最盛，或许……宜心想事成？

走出机场之前，手机“叮铃”一响，他低头一看——“我们非常抱歉，但由于前一位客人延迟退房，您预定的房间需要推迟至下午两点方可办理入住……”

“嚯，这张嘴可真灵。”金博洋面无表情。“要是能说冠军就冠军，那就更好了。”

 

事已至此，抱怨也是白费力气。金博洋琢磨片刻，果断沿袭在圣彼得堡刚学到的“优良传统”，把行李寄存，干脆跑去附近的长堤公园玩。

“著名景点，还省钱。”青年摸了摸口袋，安慰自己。

一个人，去哪儿还不是一样？

 

哥本哈根的高楼很多，与赫尔辛基不一样。

金博洋坐在公交车上，透过湿漉漉的玻璃向外看。楼房的倒影落进他眼底，混杂成一闪而逝的深灰色，像偶然浮出海面的鲸鱼的背脊。

2017年他来赫尔辛基参加世锦赛，少年意气，锐不可当，不知道什么叫害怕，也从不担忧前路难行。他成长了很多，像春雨后的新竹，不断拔节，用突破三百分的成绩向世界宣告，他不仅不是昙花一现，还要继续向世界巅峰前进。

也就是那一天，羽生结弦重回世界巅峰，并在采访中说是他开启了新的时代。

金博洋记得他眼里的泪水，比奖牌分量更重，深深滴在他心里。

他也记得两人合照时的笑。羽生那时高兴得五官都在笑，一直笑出褶子，大概是因为赢了很重要的比赛。但他和羽生不一样。他自己笑得很高兴，因为被偶像肯定的滋味很甜。

那时候他还不会那么严肃地把羽生作为“对手”看待，就好像他还是没升组的小不点，觉得羽生理所当然要比他强很多、比不得，就好像羽生只是他的偶像、不是心心念念要超越的目标。

那时候他还是太年轻了，不懂嫉妒，也不懂爱，才敢大大方方毫无保留地说“他一直是我的偶像”。

就好像他永远只会把羽生结弦当作偶像似的。

却不想，人成熟得太快了。

 

金博洋到达长堤公园时，雨已经停了，天阴阴的泛着白，海风萧瑟，几根海草随着海水的波动在岸边起伏。

稀疏来去的人们中间，只有金博洋在漫无目的地闲逛，摸了摸腓特烈九世的海军帽，又握了握吉菲昂的神牛的角。他无处可去，又无人可诉，一群不同时代的雕塑形态各异地围着他，让他看起来像个误闯进跨世纪丹麦名人集体舞会的小可怜，那么格格不入、孤立无援。流浪异国的小可怜伤心极了，最后溜溜达达地回到小美人鱼铜像前寻求安慰，可惜小美人鱼也忙于眺望天际线事业，连个正脸都没给他。

感谢《安徒生童话》的全球影响力，金博洋倒不介意美人儿不理他，很快就好奇地开始了“实物与文学形象对比”的项目工程。他仔仔细细地打量着铜像，从微侧的头颅到还带着鱼尾的双腿，感觉她与自己儿时的印象相差无几，顿觉一种莫名的亲近，惹得他傻乎乎地笑起来。

可高兴劲儿过了以后，寂寞就显得格外寂寞。

金博洋收了笑，站在海边发呆。小美人鱼离岸边那么近，人们可以与她对视，但是铜铸的眼睛里是人们终生读不懂的故事。她离岸边那么近，只隔着小溪一般窄、汤锅一般浅的一汪海水；她长久地凝视陆地上的人类，一如她千百年前在海底凝望海面的船只，好奇与向往让她宁愿舍弃一切成为“异族”，可人们永远不懂她，人们永远无法善待异族。

三块石头从海中为她擎起一片净土，使她得以栖身。她以铜像之身逃离了化为泡沫的命运，可金属让她永远冰冷，永远孤独，永远眺望不回头的爱人。她屈膝回望的姿态、从小腿下铺展开的未消失的鱼尾，让她看起来像海难中的幸存者，又像终于回归故乡的游子，虽然那脸上丝毫没有生命的喜悦，只透露出冰凉的忧伤。

那不是“净土”。金博洋想。

那是孤岛。保护她，又囚禁她。

也不知道她爱上的是个什么样的人。

不过爱一个人，总归是孤单的心事。

 

羽生很久没有给他发短信了。

金博洋知道他前一阵子在忙商演，不过商演结束后，羽生也没有联系他，之前发送的旅行笔记，也没有得到只言片语。

没有什么比“什么都没有”更让人难过。

金博洋犹豫片刻，摸出了手机。

有时候他挺讨厌这样的自己，明明不想靠近，却又害怕远离。这太软弱了。

“之前的旅行笔记收到了吗？”

八个小时的时差，羽生也许还没有睡觉吧？已经睡了的话也挺好，就不会那么快回复……

“收到了，很厉害！等我去圣彼得堡时，就想按博洋君的推荐路线走呢。不过很久没联系了，博洋君现在到了哪里？”

呵，这玄幻级别的嘴。

“我刚刚到达丹麦不久。”

“那现在博洋君是在看小美人鱼吗？”

金博洋下意识地环顾四周，严重怀疑自己被监视了。

“你怎么知道？”

“Guess it,”他说，“with my heart .”*

金博洋心里“怦”的一跳。

“羽生，我能问你一个问题吗？可能有点冒昧。”

我是疯了。他一边将手指迅速游移在键盘上，一边冷静地想。到底是谁给我的勇气，小美人鱼吗？

“可以呀，我不介意。”

“羽生，你会喜欢什么样的人呢？”

手指的跃动戛然而止。

金博洋咬紧嘴唇。他想这实在太过分了，他想立刻告诉羽生“你还是别回答了”，他想时间为什么不能倒退几秒让他回到过去抢走自己的手机然后指着自己的鼻子问“你为什么敢问他这种露骨的问题”，说不清道不明的羞窘从天而降，在他的身体里爆发了一场无声无息、无人察觉的地震。

“嗯，能和我一起走的人吧。”羽生回复得很快，带着让他痛恨的浑然不觉的平静，“我不太明白这个概念应该怎么用英语表达，你知道，母语与第二语言之间不是总能意思共通。不过我最近在学中文，从老师那里学到‘携手并肩’这个词，它与日文的含义比较相似。”

“……如果那个人没有那么厉害，不能和你并肩怎么办？”

“如果我真的非常喜欢那个人的话，”羽生结弦温柔地回答，“我不在乎。”

 

丹麦的春天来得晚，冷雨潇潇，但花草也已抽条含苞。

湿漉漉的海风里，金博洋闭了闭眼。

满眼春色关不住，关不住的又何止春色。

 

  
 **TBC**  
*“with my heart”

对，这个词组最常见的意思是“我用心了。”

如果是“with all my heart”，那就是“全心全意”。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

那个有些突兀的问题之后，两个人都表现得若无其事，但联系又悄无声息地多起来了。 

春光煦暖，百花含苞。

 

“结弦，又在和那位朋友联系吗？”

羽生结弦手速飞快地敲下一句英文，抬起头一笑：“是啊，姐姐。”

“明明是一起出来逛街，但是结弦一点都不感兴趣啊。”姐姐佯装生气地皱起眉头，“没过多久就要发短信，真让人不爽。”

“对不起嘛。”羽生结弦连忙笑着接过姐姐手里的购物袋，拖长的声音疑似撒娇，“让我来拿吧，姐姐累了吗？辛苦啦——”

“真是的，代官山的设计非常著名啊，你都不肯稍微赏脸观赏一下！”弟弟服软的时刻实在太少了，更何况露出这种讨好的表情。姐姐努力板起脸继续数落，却在看到羽生结弦委屈巴巴地鼓起的包子脸时瞬间破功——这样的弟弟太温暖了，清隽的眉眼间，儿时跟在她身后的那个小不点的轮廓依稀可辨。那些因为弟弟的体育追求而分离的遗憾，好像都可以被他的笑容弥补。

他明明已经是个历经世态人情的成年人了，可他仍愿意在亲近的人面前变成幼稚鬼。

被世界磨洗过的温柔最动人。

“好啦。”她轻轻捏了捏他的脸颊，“没关系的。难得有这么谈得来的人，还是外国的朋友，当然要珍惜一些。不过这么多年的份不可能一下子就补上的……”

天。羽生结弦默默捂脸。这话听起来好奇怪，姐姐您是不是误会了什么？

可是姐姐明明是在说短信呀，羽生君。

 

羽生结弦再次掏出手机时，金博洋的回信已经静静躺在收件箱里了。

“不是任性，是好好考虑了才决定去旅行的。因为很想提高自己的艺术分。”——是在回答他之前提的“为什么要休赛”的问题。

简短的句子中有一个字母被打错了，估计那个人也是在旅行途中匆匆按下键盘的。

很可爱。羽生结弦微笑起来。

“可是为什么一定要去旅行呢？用别的方法不行吗？”他有点疑惑地问。

“唔，那羽生你是怎么提高艺术分的呢？”一句含糊的反问。

羽生结弦似乎能看到青年苦恼的样子了。他的嘴唇会不自觉地微微嘟起，嘴角向下撇着，眉头皱起，原本圆润的上目线会因为压低的眉毛而被拉成一条锋利的直线，到了眼尾却勾出一个柔和又透着点委屈的弧度。

“你不是我的粉丝吗？我在很多采访中都说过啊。”他故意调侃，带着十二万分的幼稚，“就是不断听要用的曲子，听很多很多遍，这样自然就会想到许多，就能带着情感去表演了。”

金博洋没有立刻回复，羽生猜想他是在思考，或者正走在某条陌生的街道上。

“人与人果然不一样啊。”

他耐心地等待了一会儿，遥远的电波尽职尽责地送来了年轻人的回复。这下他要想象金博洋无奈耸肩的样子了。

“所以究竟为什么一定要旅行呢？”他狡猾地加了一句，“不方便告诉我吗？不说也没关系的，我只是有点好奇。”

“没有没有。”虽然金博洋这些年成熟了很多，但估计也是第一次见识这种随口就套路、把“以退为进”玩得纯熟的不正经偶像和前对手，再加上还要兼顾旅行，此刻正不知道一脑多少用，内存过热，一时不察，就栽进了坑里，“主要是想多经历一些吧，充实一下对情感的理解。其实我也说不清楚我想找什么，但就是……想求一个答案，要是求不到，继续滑也没什么意思。”

他们俩之间隔着半个地球和不同步的时间，还得忍受交流过程中两次语言互译造成的词不达意，各自母语中自带的那点深远意蕴全给糟蹋了个干净，早就习惯了先驴唇不对马嘴、再被掰回正轨的对话规律。

偏偏这一点压在舌底、千回百转的“苦”，丝毫没受影响似的，一照面就被羽生品了出来。

他是真的难受。羽生想。

他突然有点心疼，可他无能为力。

“其实还有一点。”正当羽生结弦打算说点什么、以便给他一点微不足道的安慰时，金博洋又发来了一条短信，没头没脑的一句话。

“一直以来，在我的生活中，有一个挺重要的人……他现在对我产生了一些……影响，让我有些心烦意乱。”

羽生结弦的手指一颤。

有一个人……是什么人？在金博洋的生活中占有一席之地，还能对他有这样大的影响，让他几乎无法自控。

会是教练吗？或许是队员？相识多年的挚友？崇拜的偶像？难道是一直相互竞争的对手？

难道会是……我吗？

下一秒，他像是被自己的想法烫了一下似的，猛地一伸胳膊，险而又险地接住了掉落的手机。

 

金博洋，你到底知不知道你在说什么？

那个放在任何文化中都带着暧昧色彩的问题，他没忘，只是金博洋不提，他也就借坡下驴罢了。这些日子，他把这名字翻来覆去地在舌尖咂过，绞尽脑汁猜想青年究竟是什么意思。一块美味品到现在又被加了调料，诱惑力足得让他简直有点咬牙切齿，恨不得直接把它咬碎吃了，一了百了。

金博洋。

“我想影响他。”久违的胜负欲从羽生结弦的血脉中苏醒，像一根针似的，凉沁沁地贴在他心上、刺着他的神志，逼着他无比清醒地面对自己的欲望，“我想抓住他，让他……心烦意乱。”

 

“算了，不说我了。”许是自觉失言，金博洋很快转移了话题，“你最近去了哪里？我看到IG上你的粉丝发了图片，说你在神奈川。”

羽生结弦心领神会，顺水推舟地讲起自己的日常：“是，之前的周末陪父母去了江之岛，不过现在已经在家里了。”

“你上午不是还在逛街？”

“是，去了代官山。”

金博洋那边又悄无声息了一会儿，羽生结弦猜测他是去搜索“代官山”了。

“咦，你最近怎么总去情侣胜地啊？”

果然。

羽生结弦咬住嘴唇，心脏在熟悉的紧张与兴奋中颤栗，那感觉与过去赛前的感受如出一辙。

要试一试吗？万一他不是……万一他只是……

万一。

“是啊，我喜欢上了一个人。”羽生打下短短一行字，检查三次，按下发送，终于缓缓呼出一口气。

没有回应。

又等了一会儿，按照青年往常回复短信的速度，羽生简直有些担心他是不是遇到了什么意外。

他正想再发短信甚至干脆拨通电话，金博洋的短信姗姗来迟。

“抱歉，刚才不小心绊倒了。”

“有没有受伤？”羽生结弦立刻问。

“没事。只是磕在石头上，有点疼。”

 

再无他话。

 

 

**TBC**

 


	9. Chapter 9

四月将尽时，金博洋麻利地打包行李离开丹麦，去了德国。

丹麦严格保持一个贴近北极圈的国家的尊严，迟迟才肯进入花季，盛放的玫瑰是肆虐的野火，灼灼地烫着他的眼睛，烧得他难过。

总这样怎么行。天总一撇嘴。他是出来旅行的，他还得找答案呢，羽生……羽生是个意外，他不听不看不想，就算万事大吉。

 

丹麦的物价实在高得让人肉痛，德国又是与之接壤的近邻，金博洋研究了一下路线，果断放弃飞机窜上了火车。

巴伐利亚、宝马博物馆、威斯特法伦球场！天啊是威斯特法伦球场！青年缩在座位上翻看旅行杂志，乐得嘴巴咧到耳根，全靠咬着手指才克制笑声。

哪个男孩没有过足球梦呢？国家又不禁止花滑选手看球。四到五月是德甲赛季，他说不定还能去看一场球赛！

空旷无人的车厢后部，青年高兴得在座位上打滚，把自己的一头毛蹭得卷卷乱乱，像只刚撒了欢的小泰迪。

火车穿山渡海，载着他一路飞驰。

 

金博洋在车上憋足了六个小时，完美错过晚饭。他下车时饿得头晕眼花，能当场表演联合旋转，赶紧就近拐进酒馆去吃宵夜。多特蒙德街头酒馆的汉堡造型简单粗暴，但内容相当扎实，非常有德国风格，结结实实的一口足以把青年噎得发懵，很快抚慰了饥肠辘辘的肚子。

接近十点，店里仅剩的几位顾客各自喝着啤酒，老板一个人在前台擦酒杯。金博洋见墙上挂着多特蒙德的徽旗，灵机一动，提着半个胆子和酝酿了半天的英文腹稿去问球赛门票的事。

昏黄的灯光把老板的头发漂成银色，他闻声抬头，金博洋才看清源自日耳曼血统的标准金发碧眼。老板看起来很年轻，三十岁上下，小胡子下面波澜不惊地露出一个笑，目光像飞鸟一样从金博洋身上掠过去，一张嘴：“您有什么事儿？”

……高人，您这一口京片子是怎么回事！

金博洋被“他乡遇故知”的强烈既视感惊得倒吸一口凉气，打好的腹稿全噎回嗓子眼，只好跳接一个深呼吸：“那个……咳，您知道球赛的票到哪里买吗？”

“我的未婚妻是中国人。”老板见惯不怪地一挑眉，怎么看都有点得意，“下周就是比赛啦，这会儿应该只剩下倒卖的高价票了，您来得未免也太晚了。”

啊……威斯特法伦球场没有了。

他似乎总是来得太晚。

金博洋叹口气，跳下高脚凳。“好吧，谢谢您。”

“哎，等一下。”老板敲了敲柜台，天生自带高冷气场的一张帅脸上愣是开出个天桥相声演员的菊花笑，“年轻人怎么这么着急。我未婚妻下周不能过来看球赛，所以我有一张多余的票。”

……见鬼了，异乡遇贵人的戏码是这么容易演的吗？金博洋瞪大了眼睛，惊喜来得太快，他有点喘不过气。德国人里居然还有这么热情又搞笑的叛徒！他是不是对我有非分之想！

下一秒，他果断扑了过去：“老板，您简直是天大的好人！”

 

德国的天气还是有些凉，但是薄薄的球衣仍然是看球赛的标配。多特蒙德为啤酒与足球而生，能容纳八万人的威斯特法伦球场外围满了等候进场的人群。

金博洋不是那么资深的球迷，但他和所有人一样，穿着球队的队服，脸上画了油彩队标——图案边缘参差不齐，狗啃似的惨不忍睹，远远一看全靠黄黑两团色块彰显身份，是德国老板揪着他的领子给他涂的，青年视死如归的表情逗得围观的各国球迷哄堂大笑，闹成一团。

无视国籍、年龄、身份，体育面前，热爱是平等的。

投身赛场的这些年里，金博洋曾经无数次独自站在场地中央，却很少坐在看台上、裹挟在人群中参与一场激动人心的比赛。他几乎要把嗓子喊哑了，球衣湿了又干，头发也给揉得乱七八糟，荷尔蒙蒸腾出熏红皮肤的热度，血液在身体里轰隆隆地奔涌不休、像一条疯狂的河流。比赛结束前三十秒，他似乎就要被点燃了，可他期待得心脏狂跳。

多特蒙德大胜，比赛结束的哨声吹响时，全场响起震天的欢呼和鼓声。彩带、气球，球迷们甚至把塑料喇叭都从看台上扔了下去，呐喊着向草坪中央的球员致意，尖叫和口哨简直要把球场掀翻。金博洋和老板挨得那么近，交流还是只能靠吼。

“我们赢了！”金博洋激动得脸颊透红，比他自己在赛场上赢了还兴奋。

“你说什么？”老板努力把脑袋贴近他，大声朝他喊，脸上的油彩糊了一片，“我听不见！”

“我们赢了——”金博洋把双手拢成喇叭冲他吼，纯粹的喜悦面前，锦绣言辞黯然失色。

“我知道啊！”德国人更大声地吼回去，脖子上的彩旗把他裹成了人群中一朵妖艳的霸王花，“晚上一起去喝酒啊伙计！”

其实争取胜利的过程远比胜利本身更令人心神激荡。“胜利”只是层层铺垫后奏响的最强音，是暗涌不休的地下河的集中喷发，是为“争夺胜利”而燃放的一场盛大烟花。

求仁得仁，总是值得庆贺。

 

球员退场后，胜利的一方欢呼雀跃地蹦出体育场，在斑斓夜色下旁若无人地当街起舞。荷尔蒙带来的激情还未消退，金博洋跟着一群刚刚认识的各国球迷一起钻进老板的酒馆。

他像随处可见的为足球痴狂的二十郎当岁的年轻人一样，眉目飞扬，放任自己沉溺于激情。放飞自我是属于年轻的特权。

喝到后来，那些来自五湖四海的球迷纷纷告别，转眼又要散落天涯。人海茫茫，他们因为一场比赛聚在一起欢呼过，还喝了一顿酒，一面之缘不需要遗憾，也谈不上遗憾。

最后，只剩下金博洋和老板坐在吧台边。

号称“我们东北人特能喝”的青年已经醉了，端着酒杯眯起眼睛，想了半天才记起旁边这位看起来有两个头的兄弟是谁。

金博洋晃晃脑袋，迷迷糊糊地觉得，他好像不该和这个人坐在这儿。

该和谁坐在这儿，他又想不明白。

德国人的手指握住酒瓶，修长干净的一只手，他一眼扫过，只觉得熟悉。

“哎，”醉鬼的神经都是直的，想到什么说什么，“我觉得我好像……不应该和你坐在这儿。”

“我……我也这么觉得。”德国人也喝多了，笑声很傻，“我觉得……我未婚妻应该坐在你那把椅子上，我特——别喜欢她！”

“我……我也有一个很厉害的前辈，我也特——别喜欢他。”金博洋傻兮兮地咧着嘴炫耀，像只裂了口的核桃，“但是我又……又讨厌他，因为我没办法超越他，我好像配不上他。”

“我想和他在一起。”年轻人垂着脑袋嘟嘟囔囔，整个人已经完全趴在柜台上，看起来像只蔫了吧唧的小熊，“可我心里又别扭。”

“有什么可别扭的。”老板转过来看着他，两个醉鬼居然正儿八经地开始袒露心声了——虽然有点咬字不清，“这……这冲突吗？我对我未婚妻也又爱又恨的。我以前打算好了，继承家里的店，然后娶一个传统点儿的德国姑娘，可是她……她让我过上了一种完全不同的生活，把我的规划全都打乱了，她……她的出现简直蛮不讲理！”

“我要考虑是不是把这个传承了三代的小酒馆卖掉，考虑要不要去一个完全陌生的国家，考虑异地恋会不会最终让我们筋疲力尽，要每天为文化差异伤透脑筋——太烦了，烦透了，但我仍然深爱她，她带给我烦恼，也带给我幸福，这不冲突。”德国人灌了一大口啤酒，胡子上染了白花花的泡沫，滑稽又真实。

烈酒让人变得滔滔不绝，在陌生人面前，袒露真心与点头致意一样轻而易举。

“那不一样。”金博洋低声咕哝，七扭八歪地摇头，“你又不觉得配不上她。”

“她是慕尼黑大学连续两年奖学金的获得者！”谈到未婚妻，德国人一下子激动起来，“我呢？他们说我只是个小酒馆的老板！”

“好好好。”金博洋对他招手，“老板你先把杯子放下来，用啤酒洗衣服太浪费。”

“她说我很棒，我也不觉得自己很差，可是别人都觉得她太优秀了。”说起啤酒，老板乖乖地把杯子端稳了，“可是我只想和她在一起，难道我必须比她优秀才能和她结婚吗？”

德国人打了个酒嗝，碧蓝的眼珠笼着一层水，醉意朦胧，“怎么才算超越呢？中文好含糊啊，我们德语从来不这么说。是成绩比她强吗？但你知道，人是不一样的，即使我在一方面胜过了她，也未必在另一方面比她强，你怎么能定义‘超越’呢？你看，啤酒和啤酒也是不一样的，能说‘超越’吗？只是个人偏好而已。”

如果把德国人这段颠三倒四的醉话重新整理，就会发现他其实只说了三件事：其一是撒他与未婚妻的狗粮，其二是撒他与未婚妻的第二把狗粮，其三是告诉金博洋，他纠结的东西其实是个完全不固定的心理概念。

“最重要的就要放到最后，这样他就得忍受你的胡言乱语”，德国人的执行力令人叹为观止。

“总觉得好像有什么不对……”金博洋把下巴压在酒杯上，皱着眉头回不过神。“那你……隔壁的老板也很厉害，你就不想超越他吗？”

“我干嘛要管这个。”德国人醉醺醺的，夸张地挥着手，颇有美国牛仔的风范，“我为什么非要想着‘超越’谁呢？他很厉害，我也很厉害，牛顿和爱因斯坦的名字是并排写在物理学史上的，谁比谁强？这个比较本身有意义吗？两个传奇，争孰高孰低？”

他哈哈大笑，仿佛听了个能让人笑出眼泪的笑话，胡子都飞了起来。那样子太有感染力，引得金博洋也跟着笑，不知是笑他还是笑他的话，两个醉鬼抱着杯子，莫名其妙地笑成了一团。

“我其实认识你。”德国人的金发乱得像鸟窝，“我未婚妻是你的粉丝，你能给她签个名吗？看在门票的份上，天啊，我还没给她订婚礼物。”

“你未婚妻，都和你订婚了，真好。”金博洋笑得喘不过气，整张脸都憋红了，“我……我就不一样，那个前辈，跟我说他喜欢上了一个人。”

他笑着笑着，突然就停了，就像故事讲了一半突然没了下文，无声无息的，突然就断了。听者除了迷惑，还觉得不适应，而且不安，会希望他无论如何随便说点什么，哪怕突然勃然大怒、突然嚎啕大哭，都好，只是别留下一片空白，让人心里空落落的，没底。

他保持着一脸空白，呆呆地盯着空气中的某个点，眼睛一眨不眨，像是看见了不存在的什么东西。他刚才笑得太狠，眼眶都是红的，一滴迟来的生理泪缓缓滑出眼角，就像哭了一样。

老板拍着他的肩膀，迷茫又无措。

“他有喜欢的人了。”金博洋一字一顿地重复了一遍，语气又轻又柔，小心得像是怕把什么碰碎。他突然又笑了，可是和刚才那种疯狂的笑法不一样，里面含着什么东西，能让人鼻子一酸，“他干嘛告诉我呢？想邀请我参加婚礼吗？”

德国人忽然拽住他的手，把自己的酒匀给他一半，轻轻碰了个杯。

 

两个醉鬼趴在酒桌上邋遢了一夜，清晨时双双被汽车鸣笛声惊醒。

“天亮了。”金博洋睡眼朦胧地爬起来，头发翘得非常抽象派。酒精让他反应迟钝，好在开机成功了，还记得要回去把自己收拾干净。

“唔。”老板半只脚还在梦里，含糊地答应一声，半张帅脸上被压出了可笑的红痕。

金博洋随手摸过一杯冷水漱了口，精神清醒了不少。他摸出钱包，老板满脸不耐烦地朝他摆手，他只好把钞票压在酒杯下。

“我走了。”他朝门口走去，老板也许又睡着了，悄无声息。

他握住门把手时，德国人叫了他一声。金博洋回过头。

酒馆里没开灯，寡淡的晨光透过窗子洒进来，勉强照亮了小半个屋子。老板半个身子浸在光里，表情看不分明。

“我可能不应该说这话，但我总觉得我应该说点什么。”他含含糊糊地讲，“你喜欢的人既然肯告诉你，要么是把你当朋友、愿意和你分享，要么是……有点什么，你猜呢？”

金博洋怔了一下，露出个疲惫的笑，“我不知道，也许吧，猜测让人很累。”

他摇了摇头，推开门，身影融入乳白色的晨光里。

“谢谢你。”

 

很多话，他都没有说过，上一次借着酒意一吐为快，已经是很多年前。

金博洋踽踽独行太久了，要说苦，他已尝过太多。有时候那些苦让人忍不住想要倾诉，可是奔流的情感之下，理智又提醒他，其实没有几个人能理解他。

人与人终究是不同的。

他看起来活泼又爱闹，可他的世界是双层的，他放在心上、想不明白的或者暂时认知模糊的那些东西其实都是内敛的，都收着，珍珠一样的心事就应当藏在蚌肉下面，是不轻易示人的。

一个人的难关，只能一个人熬。

何况芸芸众生，谁没有一番苦不堪言，怎么只有你熬不得？

总有些事情，很难过，又很难说。

于是伤了痛了、委屈了难过了，他却不说什么，少许是不能说，多半是不愿说。他太温柔了，把坚强与脆弱都包裹在柔软的躯壳里，不肯退缩，也不肯示弱。

“你还会继续滑吗？”德国人在他身后大声问，“我未婚妻特别担心你。”

金博洋背对着他，随意挥了挥手，并不考虑他看不看得到。

 

一切都会好的，你不要急，你要等。

 

 

**TBC**

 


	10. Chapter 10

过了些日子，在一个懒洋洋的午后，羽生结弦收到了金博洋如约发来的旅行笔记。

他原本趴在床上看书，春天的阳光盖在身上。他看得累了，就像只猫一样弓起背抻一抻腰，慵懒极了。可提示音刚刚响了一声，他就从床上一跃而起，姿态矫健，如同被惊醒的豹。他跳下床时一不小心把一只拖鞋踢远了，索性不穿，三步并作两步窜到桌前，抓起手机、开启电脑。

等待邮件刷新的间隙，他瞄了一眼手机。感谢智能科技，与手机绑定的邮箱账号在收到邮件时，不仅会响起提示音，还会自动将邮件标题显示在消息栏。

“原来去了德国。”他弯起眼睛，心情开始咕噜噜冒泡。

灰色的进度圈转成了一轮朝阳，新天鹅堡的壮丽日出在屏幕上横空出世。高清照片上，淡金色的太阳经过无数精密数据与显像管的辛勤演绎，跨越时光而来，映亮了他的面容。

 

金博洋一贯是个认真的人，这认真不常交付于唇齿，但言出必行。两年前的某次采访中，他曾说会努力学英文，现在他的行文已然相当流畅，活跃的语气透露着旅程的愉快。

“我原本以为德国人都很严肃、古板。”青年写道，“但就像美景是被均匀撒在世界各地的珍珠，现在看来，搞笑天赋显然也是公平分配的，”

“多特蒙德火车站附近有一家小酒馆，已经开了三代，汉堡非常经典，啤酒的味道也很好。”青年贴心地附上酒馆的照片，“气氛很好，只是来坐坐也不错。如果你对老板提起我，说不定他会给你打折——假如没有继续联系、只是一起看过球赛也能算朋友的话。”

羽生结弦笑眯眯地拖动滚动条，将习惯性绷紧的肌肉交给椅背。清晨的玫瑰园映入眼帘，相片构图简洁，远虚近实，花瓣上露珠剔透，柔润比之珠玉犹胜三分。

“哇哦。”他舔了舔嘴唇，挑起眉。

羽生结弦敏锐地察觉到，金博洋的字里行间都透露出与以往不同的放松，这种轻快甚至是坦荡的。他不再中规中矩地谈论景点、美食和惊鸿一瞥的星空，他向他描述自己的感觉、心情、看到朝阳时那一瞬间的动容。

他不确定金博洋自己有没有意识到，或者这根本就是金博洋有意为之，但无可否认的是，他在慢慢地容许羽生结弦进入自己的安全区。

尽管他只是刚刚走进边缘地带。

 

“如果可以的话，你以后一定要带着你喜欢的人来啤酒节啊，哪怕只是看看也很好。”每一个字母都彰显着金博洋的憧憬、羡慕和向往，“我来得太早，很可惜看不到了。老板说，慕尼黑啤酒节是全世界最盛大的狂欢，配得上一切快乐。他就是在啤酒节上向未婚妻求婚的，那很棒。”

羽生结弦眨了眨眼。带着喜欢的人去啤酒节狂欢，嗯，倒是很有创意，但是他很怀疑，博洋君还记得他是在对一个以内敛著称的日本人提出建议吗？

不过他喜欢就好。

金博洋发了不少与那位德国人的合照。举着酒杯的，穿着球衣的，脸上画着同样的油彩的，还有在漫天彩带里激动得拥抱在一起的，青年眉眼飞扬的面容，活色生香。

羽生结弦蹙了蹙眉，迅速将这些照片略过，在椅子上不自在地扭动几下。

这个椅垫好像有些过于硬了。

他重新坐好，手指在鼠标上点了点，最终又把滚动条拖了回去。

金博洋大笑时吐露的那一点嫣红的舌尖，与微笑时招摇的那一枚亮眼的虎牙。

舍不得错过。

 

他继续往下看，突然瞪大了眼睛。

金博洋给他发来了一张快递单的照片。

这是什么？伴手礼吗？含蓄的日本人捉着鼠标，措手不及。

金博洋的英文字体与他的中文字体截然不同，干净利落，笔锋凌厉，透着冰刀一样的凛冽。

偏偏在写羽生的英文名时，字母圆滑，“u”收笔处轻轻一挑，铁画银钩就被拢成了柔情缱绻。

他们已经足够亲近了吗？

日本人对一段关系中双方亲密度的变化是很敏感的，羽生结弦这样剔透敏锐的人，更是如此。

电子屏幕虚幻的光落入他的眼睛，琥珀色的瞳孔里浮起影影绰绰的希望。

“博洋君给我邮寄了东西？”他忽然一眨眼，连忙抄起手机，“博洋君知道我的地址吗？”

金博洋回复得很快，透着股理所当然的无辜：“不知道啊。”青年大概已经猜到了他在顾虑什么，“地址填了你曾经去教学的那个冰场。”

羽生结弦一愣，扶着额头没辙似的笑了。

“那么，是什么东西呢？要保密吗？”按金博洋回复的这个速度，他们俩现在的时差是不可能超过六个小时了，羽生结弦乐得与他聊一聊。

“是啤酒啊。”青年大大方方地回答，丝毫没有玩弯弯绕绕的心思，一腔热情直接明了，像灿烂耀眼的阳光。

“虽然非常感谢，但我不能喝酒啊。”羽生结弦发了个苦笑的表情。

“我知道啊，只是觉得德国的啤酒很好，就想也该给你一些。”金博洋的语气变得有些小心翼翼，“是……太唐突了吗？”

没有。羽生结弦捂住脸，在手掌的掩盖下笑了起来。不仅没有，简直是好得太过了。

 

前些天，羽生结弦从东京返回仙台之前，织田信成曾经联系了他。

要一起去米兰杯看看吗？玩得很亲近的前辈发出邀请。你退役后的第一场比赛，不想看看新生代的选手会是什么样子吗？

羽生结弦有些心动，却又迟迟无法答应。

不会吧？织田君一下子就看穿了他，笑起来。因为退役，所以对比赛产生了迟疑吗？

他有些困惑。什么意思？

织田君拍了拍他的肩膀，叹了口气。

从山顶走下来的时候，还是会留恋山巅的风景，人们都是这样。

他听明白了，下意识地否定。我不是……

织田君摆了摆手。是怎么样都没关系，你总会习惯的。

他说：“去看看吧，羽生君，据我所知你也有做教练的打算，是不是？你总要习惯坐在看台上的感觉。”

那时候，他叹了口气，没再反驳。

虽然他那时还真的不是。

 

想到这里，羽生结弦咬了咬嘴唇，握着鼠标的手轻轻一晃，屏幕上的光标就跟着动起来、蹭了蹭照片上金博洋的虎牙。

织田君不明白，“离开巅峰”这种事他其实早就思考过千百次，反而不难接受。

山巅的美景，他已见过了；那一瞬间的辉煌与壮美，他都妥帖地收在心里了。而他与花滑缘分不尽，退役不会让他离开冰面，他所热爱的，依然会被热爱着。

只是在宣布退役的那一刻，他忽然意识到，这些在冰面上一同舞蹈过的人们，他的朋友与对手，其中的大部分，今后确实要不见了。

他不再是职业运动员了，他将不再踏上赛场，职业生涯的结束，就是抽离了他们之间交集最繁密的客观联系。

而人海茫茫，前路未知，再见能有几时呢？

朋友关系的消亡是花沉入水，悄无声息的，一时不见就会变成一世不见，他不能不为此遗憾。

于是就愈发珍惜那些还能维系的关系、还能见到的人。

“博洋君去看了德甲球赛啊，是什么感觉？”

“嗯……和自己比赛时感觉很不一样，很新奇。”

“博洋君没有看过别的比赛吗？我读了旅行笔记，感觉你格外激动。”

“看过啊，我老铁的双人滑我就去看过嘛。但足球比赛很激烈，所以格外兴奋一些。”

“说起来，隋选手也会参加米兰杯呢。”

“……只是个ISU拿来试水的B级赛。”金博洋的回复淡淡的，辨不清情绪。

“博洋君……会去看比赛吗？我想去米兰逛一逛呢。”羽生结弦不自觉地揉着趴在桌上的Pooh。

“我可以理解为你是在邀请我吗？” 

 

“当然。”

 

 

**TBC**

 


	11. Chapter 11

金博洋看到微信的时候，伦敦下了一场透雨，拉开五月的序幕。

他站在窗边，凝视四处蔓延的铅灰色阴云，路上行色匆匆的行人，还有街边小店的雨棚开出水花，任由自己陷入神游。

如果他还是十八九岁的小伙子，此时他大概已经失望地哀叹自己的坏运气，然后在床上打滚了。但现在，他并不因此对这段旅行感到遗憾，虽然他对伦敦春季糟糕的天气实在兴不起半点喜欢。沉郁的天色，晕着泥水的石砖，以及无所不在的潮湿空气，湿冷多变的气候让青年难以忍受，那种不适如跗骨之蛆，在每一寸裸露在外的皮肤上滑动。不过旅行不就是这样吗，离开呆得太久甚至无聊的地方，到另一个不那么习惯、不那么舒适的地方去，陌生的环境、变换的气候、微妙的不适感，新鲜而刺激。

金博洋生长在哈尔滨，四季不能算平均，也至少称得上分明。后来他搬去北京训练，除了参加比赛或冰演时偶尔会飞去世界各地，余下大部分时间都欣然消磨在天高气朗爽利旷达的地方。正当他考虑要不要更改旅行计划、到其他某个阳光灿烂的地方去的时候，金杨发来微信，告诉他邮寄给隋文静的礼物已经收到了。

他寄出那个包裹已经是一个月之前的事了。金博洋为国际快递的效率翻了个白眼。

你来我往地进行了一番“友好交流”之后，他又想起那个关于“米兰杯”的邀请。

“这次文静姐去不去米兰？”

去，能不去吗，能比一场是一场了。金博洋感觉他江哥好像是吃错了什么，话里话外透着股莫名其妙的丧。

简直像猝不及防吞了一大口朝天椒，又呛又生无可恋。

他把心里那点犹豫暂时压了一压，把“跟他对呛”的优先级调到了最高。这哥们瞎说什么呢，先出生三年难道是为了让你学胡扯的吗？

结果金杨根本没兴趣跟他菜鸡互啄，上手就掀翻了门将，把球直接怼进了球门。

“想了就过来看看。”违规球员站起来，淡定得仿佛刚才只是扑过去逮了一只鸡，“再说你总邮化妆品算怎么回事，你挑的那口红颜色你姐又不喜欢。”

按理说金博洋该炸毛了，说什么也不能被人把审美按在地上揉搓啊。可金杨这话说得也太家常了，淡而无趣，偏偏让他心里踏实。他一下子又成了花样滑冰队里刚满二十岁的活泼泼的“小不点”了，休息时就坐到冰场的软挡板上，皮起来就趴在上面打个滚，谁都能揉揉他，谁都乐意逗逗他，哥哥姐姐们喜欢他，也把他当作一个优秀的选手，尊重他。

金博洋叹了口气，头一次为人类的长情感到一点儿“甜蜜的忧伤”。

“当然。”他想，“当然了。”

 

他把金杨晾在一边，订了张票。

雨幕如织，好在天总会放晴的。

 

走出机场时，金博洋深深吸了一口气。

温暖，柔润，五月的米兰与伦敦的气候有天壤之别。清晨的风卷着青草和湿润的泥土的腥气，清新而不恼人，阳光靓丽得让人舍不得钻进室内。

这才是春天啊。金博洋脚步轻快，几乎要飘起来。

取了行李，刚把手机开机，金杨的电话就打过来。

“喂？”他一手拖着沉重的行李箱，另一手拎着背包，艰难地用三根手指“夹”住手机，放到耳边。

“老铁！”那边嗓门欢快地一亮，吓得他一句方言就蹦出来。

“哎呀妈呀戈米沙！”

行李转盘边等待行李的外国人纷纷一脸莫名地看过来，金博洋一缩脖子，灰溜溜地吐了吐舌头。

“老铁你到了吧？”电话那边，精通三国语言的“老艺术家”兀自高兴，“什么时候能过来啊？我们等会儿就上冰练习啦！”

刚到刚到。金博洋被他愁完了，坐在长椅上直揉眉头，试图快刀斩乱麻。你怎么在这儿接电话啊？我江哥呢？

戈米沙也莫名其妙。老铁，我是新节目的编舞啊，当然跟来看看。

啊，是吗。金博洋突然觉得自己像个穴居人，两耳不闻洞外事。说起来咱俩好久没见了。

不是好久，是特别久了，之前在俄罗斯就只呆了一天，再往前数，上一回正式见面也是在米兰。戈米沙就笑。老铁，缘分啊！

金博洋跟着他笑，心底有一丝微不足道的怅然慢慢泛上来。

上一次见面是北京奥运会之前，大奖赛把其中一站设在米兰，那是金博洋整个赛季唯一一场没能发挥好的比赛，幸好自由滑《卧虎藏龙》稳得住，险而又险地勾住了铜牌的尾巴尖，把教练吓出一身冷汗。

他下了冰场去休息，头发逃脱了发胶的桎梏，乱糟糟地散在额头，不像李慕白，反倒像玉娇龙。他坐在一边闷着头喘气，觉得米兰可能是跟他八字不合。

退场的时候遇见个胡子拉碴的戈米沙，金博洋才发现还有跟米兰更不合的。

平昌周期之后，米兰世锦赛结束，没过多久，戈米沙就退役了，转入幕后当编舞。

他自己编舞很久了，踏上冰场，自编自演，更是将节目内涵抒发得淋漓尽致，那时候总有人夸他编舞厉害，他的身边不缺乏掌声。

谁知道，当他完全转入幕后才发现，编舞不是个那么……随性的工作。

以前，他给自己编舞，身法意相通，每一个跳跃每一个旋转，肢体讲述无声的故事。可是其他运动员都有自己的风格，也有自己的喜好，并不总能理解他对乐曲的感情，也不总能接受他的编排。戈米沙不怕与人交流，但年轻人不习惯迁就，那让他感觉辜负了乐曲，还有别的、说不清道不明的什么东西。

说到底，人与人总是不同的。

他不想再留在米兰了。

那半年他总是失眠，床铺燥热，烧得心口难受。他整夜整夜地躺在地板上，透过窗户向外，看这个世界。

但是看多久也没用，世界就是这个样子。给你才华，但不给你天才；给你艺术家的品格，但不给你拥护者的庇荫；让你渴望创作、不甘安稳，却始终无法成为一流的、广为接受的；它给你无限敏锐的感知力，然后让你在这种远超旁人的敏感中饱受折磨。

两个不顺的人相约喝了点酒，默默无语，前路如何坎坷，都要自己走，好友能提供的，也只剩下一句“祝你好运”。

你什么时候来啊？戈米沙那边传来喧嚷的人声，他提高了嗓门。下午还有你江哥的练习，来看吗？

金博洋笑着拒绝了。我刚到，你们就不能让我歇一歇？还有没有人权。

“反正明天就比赛了，你跟文静姐说一声，我直接去看她们碾压全场。”

 

挂了电话，金博洋刚准备把手机收起来，就看消息栏一亮。

羽生结弦给他发了短信，可能也试过通电话，只不过当时他正与戈米沙聊着，没接通。

“博洋君到了吧？我们什么时候见面比较方便呢？(*/ω＼*)”

用手指轻轻戳了戳句末那个讨好似的颜文字，金博洋的心情轻快起来。

“明天下午吧，两点钟，米兰大教堂见。”

 

  **TBC**

 


	12. Chapter 12

开赛前两小时。

金博洋避开人流，提早溜进了体育馆。

 

观众还没有入场，偌大的场馆里只见工作人员忙前忙后。浇冰的机器慢悠悠地推过来又推回去，拿出要把一块冰磨成玉的功夫。

金博洋找了个通道口站着，叼着吸管吮冰可乐，望着冰场出神。他不打算先去坐，看台上太空，坐哪里都显眼，进场的观众一眼就能看见他，万一哪位好事的多看两眼把他认出来，保不准就闹出大新闻了。

没过一会儿，戈米沙就找过来，眼睛往看台上一扫，心领神会露出个牙酸表情：“你说你干嘛不去后面等着，非要自己上看台。”

金博洋咬着吸管笑他：“光一个你就时时处处惦记着来瞅我两眼，要真去了后面，熟人暂且不说了，其他认识的不认识的同行一大堆，还不把我当个猴围起来看。”

戈米沙磨了磨牙，谁知道你怕谁看呢。

行吧，你聪哥让我告诉你一声，他们俩倒数第二个出来。

金博洋嗯了一声，有点心不在焉，突然问他：“他们这次上新节目吗？”

戈米沙叹了口气。没呢，新节目还得磨，其他都好说，就是结束动作上他们自己谈不拢，我看也还远着。

金博洋立刻挑起眉毛。怎么？他们俩闹矛盾了？

戈米沙皱了下眉。算是吧，但是我不太懂他俩到底在拉什么锯，还不让我插手。你知道，我对中国文化也算不上精通，但《霸王别姬》到最后不就是虞姬自刎吗，还能翻出什么花？

金博洋慢慢缓了脸色。我聪哥要改的，对吧？

戈米沙半点不知内情，天真无邪地傻乐。天总，可以啊，摆摊算命不？

金博洋被他贫得挥手赶人。走走走你赶紧回后面去，观众马上要进场了，你别在这儿现眼。

 

比赛倒没意外。本来就是ISU推出来试水的一个B级赛，时间还排在奥运之后的休赛期，真正实力强劲的对手兴趣寥寥，都没怎么参加。论实力、论资历，隋文静和韩聪都是参赛运动员里段位最高的一对，两个人挽着手一上场，光气势就与众不同，透着股久经沙场的大将风范，往冰上一站就显出渊渟岳峙的架势，整个场馆的气氛都为之一变。

隋文静和韩聪年初刚在奥运会拿下了金牌，士气正盛，虽然对外都说已经开始考虑退役的事，但场上的状态骗不了人，两个人从身体到心理显然都稳如泰山。金博洋在观众席上拼命鼓掌，满腔欣慰颇有几分老父亲的神韵。

他们俩短节目发挥相当出色，把第二名远远甩开，自由滑的压力顿时一轻。两个人倒不至于因此掉以轻心，但动作上多少增了几分轻快，愈发赏心悦目。结束动作一收，两个人抬手就击了掌，隋文静在冰上蹦了几下，把冰屑往韩聪腿上泼，俏皮得引来一番善意的口哨。

看得金博洋忍不住直笑，招摇地亮出虎牙。 

 

赛后，两个人推说疲惫，左躲右闪逃掉了一大半采访，明明脱了冰鞋还是溜得飞快。到了附近的咖啡店一看，金博洋和金杨早就等在那里，估计是在斗嘴扯皮，一个比一个欢，两个裂口的石榴笑成一团。

看见他们进来，金博洋赶忙起身，眼神里融着点讨好。他身板挺拔，是长久训练刻下的痕迹，但姿态是柔软而放松的，摊开双手，一副“我过得不错，你们看起来也挺好”的小表情。他看起来瘦了点，但肌肉还是结实，精神挺好，脸色也好看多了，眉宇舒展开，笑意盈盈。

他年华正盛，耳聪目明，肌骨强健，像一头鹿，一只蓑羽鹤，或潜泳的灰鲸，是某种看起来纤巧脆弱，却必须经历迁徙催折的物种。

几个月的跋涉不是无用的打磨，他的气质里掺进了萧疏轩朗的韵味，带着风霜气，看起来甚至是美丽的。

隋文静停在门口，睁大了眼睛。

韩聪回过身，牵一牵她的袖口。

老友相见，总有种无来由的默契。他们心领神会，将虚渺的未来几笔带过，也谈过去，但更多的谈当下，嬉笑怒骂，认真而随意。在这谈论中，他们又谨慎地摸索离别时光给对方留下的印记，理所当然地发现对方的变化，然后理所当然地彼此接纳。

这是一个很奇妙的时刻。独立的个体放松地敞开自己，你情我愿地接受打量。亲密无间是信任的一个门类，他们在经意与不经意之间相互端详。

这场重逢注定很短暂。一方面，隋文静和韩聪刚刚结束比赛，虽然溜出来是经过了默许，可也该懂得分寸；另一方面，金博洋看了看手机，歉然地说他还约了一个朋友，要赶去见面。

隋文静看着他，隐隐期待又不自知的模样，柔和而陌生。

 

相比于金博洋，羽生结弦的时间就宽裕得多。

他是应邀前来米兰，虽然能够出入选手准备区，其实和普通观众没什么区别，只是观赛视角更好、更关注选手们的专业技巧。他认认真真地看完了三类项目，这种不带竞争欲望、全然旁观和欣赏的感觉有些新奇，他还不很习惯，但正如织田信成所说，他绝不讨厌这种感觉。

这次米兰杯比赛，中国队主攻双人滑和冰舞，单人滑则派了一水刚升组没多久的小将，练兵之意坦坦荡荡。羽生结弦看了几眼，几乎都是生面孔，他不期然又想起金博洋。

邀请他来，邀请他见面，邀请他同游，有几分私心，羽生结弦心知肚明。

翌日的双人滑，他看得有些心不在焉。

他与金博洋约好的时间正是双人滑比赛这天下午，他虽然不知道金博洋的航班信息，但估计此时必然已经到达。中国队有隋文静和韩聪来参加比赛，关系亲厚，金博洋多半是要来看的。羽生结弦坐在观众席，明知看到那人的几率微乎其微，还是忍不住四处张望，人海茫茫，他总感觉金博洋藏身其中。

 

羽生结弦出发时正赶上午饭时间，大部分人都挤在餐馆，路况还算不错。他一路畅通无阻，看到米兰大教堂顶上林立的尖塔时，距离约好的时间还早。

左右无事，他先去当代艺术博物馆逛了逛。欧洲人热爱油画，丰满鲜艳的一笔又一笔叠着当代艺术抽象的线条，他看不出所以然，但是色彩张扬，总有股无法阻挡的张力，倒也看得兴味盎然。他一路逛到午后，游人很快多了起来，他不愿留在室内被挤成罐头，加紧几步走了出去。

看看时间，下午两点近在眼前。他松了松领口，舒一口气，兴许是方才在屋子里闷得太久，供氧不足，现下有些心跳加快、呼吸急促。他不知道金博洋什么时候会来，米兰大教堂门口游人如织，他不愿挤在人堆里等，干脆留在人群边缘逗鸽子。亚洲青年一双长腿从鸽子群里趟过来又趟过去，尖嘴的鸟扑啦啦地扇着翅膀躲避，有胆大的凑上来啄他的裤脚。

不知是否有人召唤，正当他玩得兴致盎然时，鸽群忽然展翅齐飞，列队盘旋，引得游客纷纷惊呼，昂首观看。羽生结弦眯着眼睛看了半晌，低头时目光如水，从肤色各异的一堆面孔中掠过，倏地撞上一张亚洲人的脸。

练花滑是踩着刀锋跳舞，运动员多少带点俏拔出群的气质，顶尖选手尤其如此。有些人哪怕是卷进人堆里，存在感也丝毫不弱，想减都减不下去，可能是在冰上活的时间太久，整个人都冻成一块寒冰，捂不化，就融不进万丈红尘。

人群里，金博洋正抬起头看鸽子，一张年轻的面孔干干净净地仰在天空下。他已经彻底长开了，拥有秀致的眉眼，笑与不笑都带一股天真气，可偏偏鼻梁修直挺拔，像米兰大教堂的尖顶，剑指苍天一般利落，嘴角一抿，线条犀利而清俊。

人群熙攘，他干干净净往那里一站，出水新荷，清透得叫人移不开眼。

他好像晒黑了一点，不过更成熟了。羽生结弦怔怔地瞧着，有点不敢认，直到金博洋低头转身往教堂正门去，他才猛一回神，扎进人堆就去追。汗气与嘈杂扑面而来，他顾不上。

他之前不愿挤，这会儿到了下午出游高峰，游客更多。方才好歹还能侧着身子进出，这会儿简直堵了个密不透风，活像一座人体牢房。

“博洋君！我在这里！”羽生左冲右突，奈何挤不出去，急得拼命挥手，在一群高挑的欧洲人中尽力踮起脚，伸长脖子张望，姿势可笑得像一只刚开始进化的原始版长颈鹿。他努力把嗓门扯高，可人群喧闹，金博洋背对着他，无知无觉，就要走远。

焦急之间，一声呼唤就从肺腑深处迸出来。

“天天！”

金博洋应声回头。

陌生的国家，陌生的人群，熟悉的语言像一道惊雷，过耳入心，紧紧将他攫住。

 

人潮人海，他有一座灯塔。

 

 

**TBC**

 


	13. Chapter 13

再次淹没于人海，羽生结弦静立等待，心沉下去，安稳地搏动。

人群摩肩接踵，白人高大的身材连成一堵墙，隔绝了熟悉的身影。羽生结弦只觉得自己被困入瓮中，四顾茫然，抬头看见一方稀薄的天空。挨挨挤挤的缝隙里，一只手钻进来，指腹柔软，带着微微一层汗水，轻轻触碰他的皮肤，激起一小片转瞬即逝的颤栗。

他没有躲开，任由五指笃定地缠上手腕。

像一道锁。

金博洋牵着他，离开围城。

 

人群之外，空气重新开始流动，阳光灿烂。金博洋眯着眼看他，表情紧巴巴的。

“……人好多。”

糟透了。金博洋暗地里捂脸。这是什么毫无逻辑low穿地心的开场白。

“噗。”可是羽生结弦看了看他，一下子笑弯眉眼，“所以博洋君还要站在这里和我寒暄吗？”

“啊。”金博洋干巴巴地应了一声，手指捻着背包带，像春游的小学生，丝毫不见冠军气度。“我明天早上就离开了，所以只有半天时间……”

“嗯。”羽生理解地点点头，“我也是明天下午回国。”

相聚难得，两人各怀心思，谁也不愿浪费，干脆坐在广场的石阶上敲定接下来的行程。

“去科莫湖怎么样？”羽生结弦用手指点了点地图，“今天天气很好，傍晚会有夕阳吧。”

传奇选手羽生结弦居然有这么文艺的一面，喜欢看夕阳，这消息卖出去会赚吗？

挨挨蹭蹭的肩膀传来另一个人的体温，热量太高，惹得金博洋的脑子天马行空地高速疯转。一点不受控制的甜从心底漫上来，啊，和暗恋对象一起看夕阳。

先让他单方面浪漫三秒钟。

“博洋君？”羽生结弦好笑地将手在他眼前挥了挥。青年瞪大眼睛直勾勾地盯着地图，仿佛那张纸上开满了玫瑰花。“在听吗？”

啊，耳朵红了，真可爱。

“是的是的我在听。”金博洋的眼神飘忽起来，难为情的样子像个高中少年，“那个，我是说计划不错，挺好的，晚上还可以顺便在那边吃点东西，我知道有一家店的卷饼很好吃，就是不知道合不合你的口味……”

“好啊。”羽生结弦毫不犹豫地站起来，他的阴影投在地上，像一棵驱散烈日的树，将青年笼罩在荫凉中。见金博洋还呆呆地坐在那里，仰着头，不知所措地抓着地图，他笑眯眯地伸出手，“走吧？”

他们花了一个小时的车程抵达贝拉焦，这个在意大利语中意为“美丽”的小镇以其集天地灵粹的湖光山色展现了惊人的秀丽。石板石阶，石砖石墙，冷硬的材质在咖啡、奶酪和葡萄酒的香气中也显得温暖，游人来往，气氛热烈而悠闲。初夏时分，街边墙头一派花团锦簇，鲜妍明媚，“米兰后花园”的名头当之无愧。

然而这两人的画风明显与此地不符。

“博洋君想笑就笑吧。”羽生结弦无奈地叹口气。

金博洋赶紧摇头，努力抿紧嘴角。没有没有，他怎么会嘲笑羽生呢？

可是他半张脸包着口罩、只露出一双眼睛走在花丛里的样子，真的……

噗。

“我们快点走吧，到湖边去坐船。”他牵起羽生的背包肩带摇了摇。“避开花粉比较安全。”

可是两个顶尖的花滑选手又都不怎么擅长划船，面面相觑了一会儿还是视死如归地撸起了袖子。这倒霉的船在他们手下成了个陀螺，转着圈往前漂，几次遭遇其他游客的注目礼，两个有志青年终于扛不住了，默契地放了手，让船随波轻摇，假装是故意停泊、享受风景。

金博洋低下头去盯湖水里的鱼藻，羽生结弦便有机会尽情打量他。青年好像天生是难晒黑的体质，在外面野了小半年，皮肤仍然白而光洁，匀称的眉毛像湖上野鸭张开的翅膀。他凝视时，细长的眼睛不自觉地睁大，严肃里混杂进一点稚气，但不影响目光的专注。

奥运会之前他染过头发，深栗色，现在已经褪得七七八八，只剩下一点浅棕浮在发梢，夕阳下像蘸了蜜，用目光轻轻一舔，甜得惊心动魄。  
按照古老传说，金博洋应当是造物的一件精美作品，成熟与青涩在他身上平衡得恰到好处。羽生结弦见过的二十四五岁的青年人不多，但也不少，他们都没有金博洋的那种韵味。

他的目光可能有些肆无忌惮了，金博洋偏过头，探询地看他。湖上清风把他的头发吹乱了，几缕发丝撒上眼睫，搔动眉目，痒得他猛地闭上眼睛。  
金博洋下意识抬手要揉，胳膊抬到一半，被羽生结弦捉着腕子拦住了。夕阳落到正前方，映红他的脸。羽生的手伸过来，金博洋眯着左眼，不动也不躲。

那根手指触上他的眉心，轻轻勾起散乱的头发，向鬓边拨开，温热的指腹蹭过敏感的皮肤，颤栗都在心上。金博洋定定地瞧着他，以为这触感很快就会消失，毕竟他们曾有过不少肢体接触，握手，拥抱，互搂肩膀，亲密而礼貌，姿态温柔而干脆简练——能有什么意味？大家都是这个年纪了，二十岁中后段，自嘲时自然而然说着“要奔三”的年纪，就算羽生突然凑上来亲他一口又能怎样？成年人都有“度”，线画在哪里，彼此多少都有个感觉，可以演，更可以掩饰，云淡风轻地一笑，真心也可以变成玩笑。

他怎么知道羽生究竟是真的动了心，还是被夕阳迷了眼？

金博洋试探着偏过脸：“……怎么了？”

羽生结弦如梦方醒。

他的手指从金博洋的耳垂上逃走，像一个一触即分的吻。

“啊，有点饿了。”羽生结弦摸了摸鼻子，迅速侧过头，动作快得有些狼狈。

“那回去吧，湖边就是我认识的那家店。”金博洋垂下眼睛，微微一笑。他把手伸进湖里，阿尔卑斯山的积雪化成水也不改冰冷。

羽生结弦架好船桨，看着金博洋轻轻甩手。青年有一双好看的手，干净修长，可是纯净到了极致便生色气，从他指尖滴下的水珠，都饱含着七情六欲。他可以在千万人前保持克制，但他骗不了自己，方才他确实几乎失控了。他触碰到金博洋的皮肤，温热而柔软，那触觉竟让他有……安全感？或是什么类似的、能感到安全的东西——来自他认可的、世界上另一个体的奇妙抚慰，亲吻的冲动只需一瞬间就迸发出来，他差点扣住金博洋的后脑，然后将那片花瓣嚼碎在唇齿间。

 

事实证明，羽生结弦“饿”得确实很准时。他们惊醒了门口的风铃，老板慢悠悠地从后厨踱步出来，与几位熟客打招呼，屋里已经坐满了人。

这地方金博洋还挺熟，他四年前世锦赛时就来过，没想到连室内装潢都一点儿没变。靠窗的长凳位置好，椅垫柔软，适合午后晒太阳，不过旁边那把椅子有一条腿短一截，坐上去总容易摇晃。

他们上一次来时，在湖边消磨了一个上午，走得累了，就钻进店里吃午饭。于小雨坐在那把“摇椅”上看书，坐了好半天，椅子一动也不动。金杨好奇，去问她在看什么，小姑娘翻了封面给他看，是川端康成的《雪国》。

安静的午后，小姑娘给他们念刚看完的那一段：“人都是脆弱的，从高处摔下来，就会粉身碎骨。可是熊什么的，从更高的岩石上摔下来，也不损毫毛。”她冲金杨笑，阳光把她脸上的浅浅茸毛映得纤毫毕现，显得稚气又美丽：“以前你抛跳的时候总把我扔那么高，我没摔出个好歹可真是谢天谢地，看来我可能是属熊的。”

金博洋在旁边哗啦啦地收拾包装纸，闻言笑了一声，漫不经心地接了一句玩笑话，说也未必吧，毕竟熊也不会喊疼，兴许伤在里面呢？小雨你可能伤到别的地方了，比如脑子什么的，就不觉得疼。

招来女孩一记粉拳。

没想到故地重游，居然是和一个国籍不同、语言难通、感情线还未必搭得到一起的日本人。金博洋怀旧到一半，突然有点想笑。

“博洋君？”羽生结弦包容地笑着，帮他接过卷饼，“怎么总是在发呆呀？”

“哦，谢谢。”金博洋赶忙接过自己的卷饼，环顾四周，“只是想，我们可能要坐到门口去吃饭了。”

羽生结弦笑眯眯地跟在他后面，在门口的长凳上坐下。他们做最普通的游客，三两成群，闲坐谈天，在无人认识的地方不顾形象，把这烟火人间的快乐都分享，把不能说的心绪都吃掉。

“这次单人滑你看了吧，感觉怎么样？”金博洋垂着眉眼，吃得专心致志，硬生生把一个卷饼吃出了一箸千金的架势，愈发显得问题漫不经心。

“挺好的。”谈起花滑，羽生结弦明显兴奋起来。“中国队的几位我看都很不错，那位女单的小选手——对不起我不太记得，好像是姓安的那位——是十六岁吗，真的很有实力。”

“不过日本队的一个新人——就是有两个小虎牙的那位千叶君，你也见过，这次发挥得不错，可惜自由滑失误了，我本以为他会拿到金牌的。”羽生摇一摇头，显得有点可惜。

金博洋没说话，低头咬了一大口卷饼，慢慢咀嚼。

突然的安静让羽生有些不安，他抬起头，才发现金博洋一直在看他，眼神很淡，像河流，却看不清暗涌。

“你为他惋惜吗？”金博洋没有回避他的目光，但羽生记得他以前是不习惯与他对视的。

他肉眼可见地迟疑一下，点了点头。

金博洋礼貌地微笑，站起身，去把包装纸扔掉了。

 

日薄西山，湖边起了风，裹着湿气，挡不住的冷。

他们要去路边等车，各自的方向不同，站台也不同。两个人的脚步不由自主地放慢，有幼稚的不舍。

“羽生。”分开前，金博洋叫住他，“虽然我们之前没怎么见面，但是你在我这里，无论作为什么身份，分量都很重。”

暮色保护了他的神色，但掩不住话里的郑重。羽生结弦站直了，眉眼凝着，神情端肃。

“这话说得有点晚，但既然你允许我称呼你的姓氏，我就一厢情愿地把你当成好朋友了，所以你以后叫我‘天天’也没关系，挺好的……嗯，就挺好的，混在人群里也不容易丢。”

羽生结弦的表情柔和下来。

“还有……一件事吧，我考虑很久了，不想瞒着你。”

金博洋微微低着头，手心里全是汗，他把手塞进兜里，悄悄攥紧。

他考虑过很多次，有些话或许是不该说的。但他考虑得实在太久了，到了分别时刻也没想出个所以然来，愈发犹豫。有些话非要等到人家要走了才说，真话好像也变假了。

“我讨厌过你。”

羽生结弦眼神猛地一滞。

他向来秉性端方，礼貌周至，大庭广众之下绝不肯失了颜色。只是这话远在他意料之外，此刻说来堪称诛心，情绪突变之下，一刹那几乎端不住脸上温柔浅笑，一点突兀的难以置信就趁着这一瞬间的空隙溜出来，墨迹泼上白墙，愈发把那一抹真心笑容衬得像副面具。

他下意识地把头微微一偏，似乎想转过脸去看金博洋是个什么表情，可刚动了一下，又立刻停住了。

姿势活像是挨了一巴掌。

金博洋眼神微微一软，手腕一动，又忍住了。

心里竟一点一滴漫上一丝快意。

太突兀了。金博洋心里一清二楚，他选这时候说这话，尚未开口其实已先输了一局，张嘴就是自虐，更把一层心事剖出来给羽生结弦看了个明白。  
他们两个都是聪明人，说运动员“头脑简单，四肢发达”的多半自己脑子不大灵光。羽生结弦的运动生涯几乎全靠自己一手规划，又在各色媒体中间摸爬滚打多年，有主见，又是一等的通透，难受不过是下意识的反映，理性回神并不需要多少时间。

到那时回头再看，金博洋把这话放到他眼皮底下，就是把心门给他敞了个缝。

一目了然。

简直是摆明了要挑衅，“我要试你。你来看么？”

会发生什么，会得到什么回应，会不会有下一次见面，甚至，会不会有结局。

羽生结弦邀他见面，他来了。

来而不往非礼也，金博洋把主导权分一半递到他面前，坦荡而暧昧，就是要看他敢不敢拿。

爱如交锋，他要一报还一报。

 

 

**TBC**

 


	14. Chapter 14

夕阳烧尽了。

公交车很久才有一班，于是在很长一段时间里，他们谁都没有说话。夜幕的翅膀拂过他们的脸颊，在路灯亮起之前，暮色都会为他们的失态提供庇护。凉风从群山和湖面吹来，让他们燥热的头脑冷却下来。

或许有些别的什么也要一起冷却了。金博洋自嘲地笑了一下。羽生结弦站得不远，但也绝不近，是一个疏离的距离。光线昏暗，羽生微微低着头，他看不清他的面容，但他猜测那绝不会有一个多么愉快的表情。

你真的很擅长搞砸事情。他对自己说，但奇异的是他居然并不怎么后悔。

这其实很不对劲，从某种意义上这甚至像是一对伴侣之间的吵架以及稍稍冷静之后的尴尬场面，接下来等待他们的或许还有冷战。

但他和羽生结弦根本不是伴侣，他们的关系与其说是正要开始，现在更像一个戛然而止的结局。

他不再望向羽生。道路沿着湖岸蜿蜒，能看到班车的灯远远照过来。

是他的车。

同路的游客们向前推进，渐次归拢成一列。他鞋跟不安地碾着地面，突然被别人的背包撞到肩膀，这才含糊地回应他人道歉。

“我该走了。”他轻声说。

人影攒动，羽生对他点了点头，但一双眼睛笼在阴影下，看不分明。

可就在他想要再说点什么场面话，从而礼貌而冷淡地结束这段沉默、顺便结束掉其他一些令人尴尬的什么的时候，羽生结弦突然说道：“我知道了，天天。”

他的思绪还很有些混乱，但金博洋的表情变化让他隐约预见继续沉默可能导致的后果，竟勾起一阵恐慌。金博洋这句剖白来得过分突然，卡着他毫无防备的时刻击中软肋，着实让他乱了阵脚。千头万绪，简简单单一句话勾出他多少疑问，短时间内实在无法理清。只是在逻辑失效的短暂片刻，本能的直觉驱使他与最浓烈的一股情绪狭路相逢。

羽生结弦确实很久没有感受过这样的情绪了。花样滑冰并不是直接对抗性质的比赛，许多选手也只是度量着自己与领奖台之间的距离，而不对其他选手产生什么关心。甚至就连羽生结弦自己，最常想的也是如何超越自己，而不会在“钻研对手”上过分花费时间——胜利飘渺高远，若只把某个人作为标准，格局未免有些小了。

但金博洋曾把他当作目标。

在这条路上，每个人都心无旁骛地盯着最终的领奖台，而金博洋曾有过那么一段不为人知的时间，注视着他。

“关注”的感情如此珍贵，将他从茫茫人海中加以标识。从此某个人会因他而生出喜怒哀乐，他在那个人心里变得与众不同。

金博洋惊愕地转过头，越来越近的车灯照亮了羽生的脸。那表情确实不算喜笑颜开，但镇静也自有其力量。他瞪大眼睛，直射的灯光让他眼睛发痛，但他终于对上了羽生的双眼。刹车的声音长而刺耳，让人牙酸，可他顾不得了，他只能看见羽生、只能听见羽生。在那简短、喧闹的一瞬，羽生急切而笃定地对他说：“对我而言，你也是特别的。”

 

 

清晨的米兰机场还很安静。

前一架航班刚刚离港，人声远去，候机室顿显清净。空荡荡一排长椅，金博洋占了最边缘位置发呆，手指轻轻摩挲新换的手机壳。他还是喜欢潮牌，但在纪念品店，科莫湖山水明净，被油画浓墨重彩地勾勒出来，莹莹生光，一下子撞进他的眼睛。

他把手机解锁，漫无目的地左右划着，一排APP毫无怨言地被他折腾。金博洋知道羽生结弦的号码在通讯录的哪个位置，连挨着的是谁都记得，可他就是不碰那个图标。

说出的话收不回，水泼出去的一刹那，他心底确实有些隐晦的东西跟着发泄出去、消弭无踪，畅快感来得澎湃，以至整个魂灵为之一轻。可一夜之后，热度冷却，金博洋又多少有点内疚——羽生结弦的确惹得他煎熬许久，但那也非他所愿；而他把那句话说出口，何尝不是存了刻意刺痛羽生的心思。

金博洋叹了口气，把背包挪到腿上充当抱枕。他昨晚睡得不好，辗转醒来时晨光暗淡，连熹微都算不上，他却再也睡不着。

大门安然闭锁时，他在门里，不知道外面是否有人徘徊，却也从不担心有人破门而入；可真把门主动敞开一条缝之后，他明知未必有人要来一探究竟，却要时刻提心吊胆、坐立难安。

明知不可，明知艰难，明知正应如此，明知理所当然。

他看似勇敢，也不过是故作坦然。

正当他昏昏欲睡时，机场广播与手机铃声一同响起，青年像只炸了毛的猫一般猛地抬起头，侧着耳朵去听长段英文，目光却抢先一步扫向手机屏幕。

“羽生：天天一路平安。”

仿佛一口蜜渍柠檬含进嘴里，他不慎咬碎果核，甜与苦一同漫上味蕾、沿着食道淌下，一点一滴浇在心口，酸涩难言。

昨晚他临上车前，羽生的那些话来得没头没脑，却着实让他牵肠挂肚。他试探羽生的办法简单粗暴到了极点，当面说人坏话，这年头小学生都不流行这么干。可是羽生也够绝，短短两句话含义都晦暗难明，意味深长全看他如何解读。如今一句问候又是亲中带疏、半远不近，皮球踢回他自己脚下，摆明了还他一道。

广播又在催促登机，金博洋起身走向登机口，想着想着忽然一笑。怪不得羽生竟用了句中文，莫不是自觉扳回一城，要送他一个甜头，聊作安慰呢。他那话虽然出自真心，可到底说得突兀，即使羽生根本无意深究、只看字面，他话里话外的在意无论如何是藏不住的——说不定他根本也没想藏。

写作“试探”，要读出来，还不是“明知故犯”。

但他终究没管住嘴，从这一点看，确实是略输一筹。

只不过。他把手机点开，看着工工整整的六个方块字又笑，小虎牙迎光一闪，抿出三分甜。羽生结弦怕不是百密一疏、得意忘形？要是真没点心思，若无其事演到底，打一棒子就算了，何必急着来送甜枣？

他不用上“关心则乱”，都对不起羽生辛苦学的中文。

 

 

时间回拨八小时。

羽生结弦搭上返回米兰的车时，心还乱着。他靠在椅背上，合眼屏息，拿出比赛前调节呼吸心跳的本事来，要逼头脑的热度退下去。

长路蜿蜒，窗外飞速后退的树的影子像湖里摇曳的水草，投下支离破碎的阴翳，造一场虚幻的梦。车子追逐着前灯投下的一点光，要将他带进感性的漩涡。

呼吸法节奏舒缓，回程的路也还长，适合睡眠，又适合遗忘。可是他没有换衣服，织物上依稀透露出米兰大教堂的阳光、湖光山色的倒影、还有卷饼的香气，让他的强作镇定无所遁形。

他骗不了自己，不如对自己极尽坦诚。真要分析起来，他这一番动荡七分是惊诧。金博洋那句话的确把他煞住了，以至于当面失态，他现在想想，也不能够不懊悔——不过是一句“讨厌”，用的还是过去式。羽生结弦多么伶俐，金博洋肯把这层心事剖白给他看，假以时日他怎么可能看不清。好歹曾经敌手，一点厌憎实在算不得什么，这点事惊一下也就够了，何至于竟失了分寸？偶像台上出丑，迷弟说不定要脱粉的。

至于其余三分心碎，他面上再云淡风轻，也终于得承认，金博洋的位置恐怕真是挪到了他的心尖上，一跺脚，毛细血管都要跟着颤三颤。

不过这事还不能让金博洋知道。他自己说的“好朋友”，好朋友会因为一句坦白就心碎么？说不通的。好朋友充其量是难过一回，说不定风波过了，关系反而更近。他得若无其事，才好替两个人圆了眼下这场戏。

大巴停在信号灯前。羽生结弦拉开背包，摸出金博洋给他买的那半瓶水，一口气灌下去，才止住喉咙里那阵突如其来的焦灼。

金博洋的话分明带了破罐破摔的坦率，连着些自暴自弃的威胁，此时一想居然有点可爱——我可不是单纯喜欢你、仰慕你的那种人，对手一场，你别看错。

可这威胁用的是个伤敌一千自损八百的法子。乍一听确实叫人七分惊诧三分难过，但静下来细细一品，倒觉出五分甜意，像是惹了家里的猫主子，被爪子将将挠破了皮，疼是疼的，可你又知道他到底收着劲了。

那一道正愈合的伤就痒得勾人。

羽生结弦总被粉丝叫“小仙男”，可他到底不是个真仙人。“讨厌”数来数去就两个字，可宽广如”天地“也是两个字，能藏住的东西不知凡几，是个正常人就得好奇一句“讨厌什么呢？”

要说金博洋只是作为对手讨厌他，羽生结弦是要笑成海胆的。

但他又不愿向下深挖。“讨厌”具体是个什么意思，他并不觉得自己应该顺势探询——有些事，知道是知道，也仅止于知道才好，有知也当无知，其实是一种温柔。

羽生结弦忍不住想笑，又止不住叹气。急迫和忍耐、好奇与体贴同时指向一个人，他对金博洋的心思到底如何，答案再明显不过。

谁都越了界，谁都入了戏，偏偏回味起来，意犹未尽，不知悔改。

真不知道该算胜负几何。

 

 

**TBC**

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

六月，艳烈如火的花期走到尽头，绿叶奏出的纶音成为宏大叙事曲的主旋律。

 

诚实地说，金博洋的伦敦之行并不成功，连绵的阴雨虽然别有一番风味，但确实有碍城市的美。而对世界上的任何一种美，错过都是一种遗憾。

金博洋对英伦风情还比较有好感，这种喜爱在他拖着旅行箱走过巴斯的街道时达到了顶峰。人们总是被“名声”遮蔽耳目，可是云中月、叶底花，从来美在寂寥处。伦敦的古典优雅如此广为人知，焉知是否沾了首都的光，毕竟全英国最高贵典雅的街道，依然在巴斯。

这次预订的住所位置偏僻，导航显示的路线比埃文河还要曲折。金博洋不得不扛着两只大旅行箱爬上三道石头楼梯，乔治王时代的蜜色砖墙向他行注目礼。转过街角，现代楼房穿插在古老建筑之间，一根黄丝带飘在门口的灯柱上，柔美而协调，迎光看去仿佛金丝织就的绦，非常显眼。

金博洋放下箱子，怔了怔。

他总是喜欢显眼的东西——这一点直白地体现在某一时期的服饰风格上。那些夺走他目光的事物，从无限遥远的宇宙深处倏忽出现在他的生命里，循着冥冥中的轨迹，微渺的尘埃在空寂的黑暗里聚集、燃烧、重组，顷刻生成耀眼而神秘的星辰，高悬在夜空中，从此他的人生有了指引。

这些“指引”来得那么突然，那么不讲道理，用一瞬间的星辉灿烂迷乱他的视线，要他付出一生，发现星辰本身的凹凸与伤痕，然后奉上世事浸染后硕果仅存的那一点无暇作为心甘情愿的祭品。它们要他像亘古前身披兽皮、蓬首乱发的祖先们一样，陷入不可测的迷魅，向未知来处俯首敬拜、目眩神迷，献上全部的、纯然的、热气鲜活的真心之爱。而那些渺远的星辰睁开夜色纯净的眼睛，观察他、端详他、审视他，偶尔轰然坠落到他的心上，将迸发的光与热、痛与乐作为直白而曲折的试探和引诱，要他更义无反顾地追寻一个没有标准答案的结果。

金博洋伸手将黄丝带解下，从绑在灯柱上的部分读出密码。

门打开了。

金博洋把箱子拖进门，轮子咕噜咕噜的响动与由远及近的细碎脚步声一同平息。他纳闷地抬起头，目光电光碰石火似的撞上了另一个人的面孔——一个年轻的，有灰色眼睛的女孩。

那姑娘手上还拎着块湿漉漉的抹布，显然还在清洁客房。水珠一滴一滴砸下来，在她脚边碎成了晶莹的玻璃渣。那双灰眼睛瞪圆了，用看见珍稀动物的眼神盯着他。

金博洋正想提醒她可怜可怜那块地板，姑娘一声尖叫已经出了口。

她是四分之三个华裔，母亲是中英混血，父亲是中国移民。她继承了黄种人的外表和语言，也同样养成了欧美女孩热烈张扬的性格，那双眼睛是少见的灰色，神秘如恒星诞生时的光彩。作为一个“资深冰迷”——她泡茶时说的，金博洋成为她的租客就像一颗流星落进了她的怀里，是圣诞老人悄然投入红袜子的一个惊喜。

“其实我最喜欢的是冰舞项目。”她小心翼翼地坐在金博洋对面，微微低着头，睫毛柔软地翘起来，脸颊像一朵含苞的玫瑰。她双膝并拢，坐姿规规矩矩，手指在瓷杯上轻轻敲击，用指甲刮着杯壁上的一道裂纹，那样子让他回忆起他第一次作为“男单的大前辈”——韩聪说的——见到几位新升上来的小队员，奶油色的晨光缓缓爬上体育馆的墙壁，冷冽又温柔的冰的气息升腾而起。

“但是单人项目也有了解，真的。”

金博洋捧着茶杯，瞟见她坐立难安的模样简直忍俊不禁。我难道有这么吓人？他举杯就唇，掩住嘴角一点笑，故意刁难似的问她最喜欢哪位选手，是否本国的年轻小帅哥。

可是她说：“我最喜欢的选手是羽生结弦。”

喜欢羽生？他退役半年了。金博洋睁大眼睛。羽生结弦曾经的粉丝与现在的粉丝对坐喝茶，他仿佛隔着时光的镜子端详另一个年轻的自己，那时候他还懵懂，却不迷惑，拥有生机勃勃的钦佩与斗志，还有满腔纯然的爱。

“是啊，但他真是个传奇，三连冠，不是吗？”女孩笑起来，紧接着又急急地补充，“当然，我也非常喜欢你！其实我们很多粉丝都认为你会是新的王，你的技术太优秀了！”

听到一半，金博洋勾起了嘴角。他本来想矜持一点，可是自己长久喜爱的事物受到赞美，认同感与油然而生的喜悦是一种本能。人能反过来控制本能么？

他对羽生结弦的爱总是混杂着挫败与骄傲，矛盾得那么奇妙，可是世间矛盾长存。

羽生结弦是他的挫败，也是他的骄傲。

那是个“传奇”，那么他要成为什么？在他的心里，他要站在什么位置？

“你……”他摆弄着那枚精致的小杯子，专注地盯着描金花纹“你……不觉得我还有缺憾？我是说，‘跳跃机器’什么的……”这个时候他不太想看别人的眼睛，哪怕那里只露出一丝怜悯或是遗憾，就算只是作为一种礼貌，也显得居高临下。

“哦，你是说艺术的问题。”那坦荡的语气迫使他抬起头。女孩平视他，灰色的眸子氤氲着一场温柔的烟雨，又明净得像是冰刀落下的反光，人本身就是造物的秘密。“表现力高固然会更美，但是你的技术难道不是一种天赋吗？天赋就是用来炫耀给全世界的。”

衣锦何必夜行，引以为傲的就应当张扬。他是这样的人，这就是他的标志，他有无视纷纷议论的资本，他也该有撞破南墙的底气。他固然可以齐头并进，但心无旁骛、百折不回也同样是一种命运。金博洋是这样的人，从参赛之初他就是这样，优势始终是无可诟病的优势，他站在冰场中央，竖起一根顶天立地的矛，而他的跳跃是一往无前的矛尖。

这是一条上天指明的路，两旁雀喧鸠聚，扰人神志，但道路本身仍然静谧无声。它就在那里，源于初生时刻，通往未知之地，走不走、怎样走，摇摆不定还是义无反顾，其实全在自身。

琥珀色的茶水重新注满瓷杯，金博洋垂下眼睫，轻轻一笑。

“好吧，我们来讲点轻松的，比如巴斯有什么好玩的？”

 

 

**TBC**

 


	16. Chapter 16

踏入会场前，金博洋完全没想到巴斯音乐节会如此盛大。

 

英国人苛求保守，最好的音乐才配得上十八世纪以来最高贵典雅的建筑。古典交响乐在日落前奏响，金博洋不认为自己适合那种气质，又念着“来都来了”，在金碧辉煌的穹顶下听过一场，终于被冗长礼仪与矜贵气场逼疯了。他从侧门溜到街上，热烈的流行与摇滚砸进耳朵，一墙之隔，换了人间。人潮涌动，裹挟着他从腾空的烟火下穿过，斑斓五色映亮他的双眼。万人空巷，夜雨霓虹，房东姑娘热情推荐，不是没有道理。

人群摩肩接踵，他艰难地举起手机，街边接吻的情侣闯进镜头，与一朵烟花一起被定格。

金博洋愣了一秒，那画面的温馨胜于他从书本上读到的所有文字描述，美得让他有些羡慕。

写进旅行记录里吧。他翻了翻来巴斯之后拍摄的风景图，感觉自己变成了旅游博主。幸好粉丝虽然只有一个，至少短期内没有要取关的意向。

到处都是羊群一样挨挨蹭蹭的人，闷得他浑身燥热。他在广场上找了个石阶坐下来，找出羽生结弦早上——现在他知道两个人的时差有八小时了——给他回复的信息。

我遇到了你的粉丝。昨晚他写道。她说你喜欢的她都喜欢，居然连生鸡蛋拌饭都接受了。

羽生结弦没接这个幼稚的茬，很正经地回复：那不是挺好的，而且她肯定也喜欢你。

 

夜风拂过，不远处的乐队与人群融合在一起，开始弹一首摇滚，唱的是什么，他听不太懂。人们纵情狂欢，尖叫与笑声驱散了天空中的云，月亮露出来，又被不停息的烟火压住了颜色。金博洋轻轻触摸屏幕，眷恋如抚摸情人的面容。那一层薄薄的玻璃阻隔着他，让他触碰不到那些熟悉而可爱的字符，它们只是数据虚幻的投像，电流却把它们烘出热量，一颗曈曚之心在安宁地跳动，温热地熨着金博洋的指尖。

金博洋以前不相信真的有天才——仅凭“天赋”能做成什么呢？天赋只是上天给予的提示，是浩瀚汪洋中鲸鱼喷出的水雾，不是不能错过，更不是不会荒废。那是钉子露出的一个小小顶端，要把它拔起来，还需要很大的力道。他费了很多汗水与时间，才站在这个位置，如果真的以为那是天生资质，才是荒诞。

不过他现在开始相信了。羽生结弦的中文还算不上“一日千里”，但至少称得上“突飞猛进”。他不认为羽生结弦有那么多时间用来练习一门语言，于是只好把这归结于天资聪颖——也许是真的资质过人，才能用不熟悉的语言，依然讲得出耐人寻味的话。

这些天过去，羽生与他的交流仿佛丝毫未受影响。金博洋那时说不想瞒着他，穿上一张“我就这么一说”的画皮，羽生结弦竟也跟着端出一副“我就这么一听”的油盐不进架势。只是说者有心，听者有意，一句话里究竟是什么意思，他们心里各有考量。总归话非好话，心是真心，这一点他们仍有默契，因此两个人不约而同不动声色，像懂了什么，又像无知无觉，至少言语之间不再顾忌什么，分享日常所见，甚至互道晚安。

这日子对金博洋来说简直有点太顺遂了，仿佛年少初恋时节，不声不响，一颗心只是远远挂念着，欢喜也是淡的，却令人舒服。

 

但在这个夜晚，金博洋突然感到厌倦——“你喜欢的她都喜欢”、“她肯定也喜欢你”。

他只有二十四岁，放在国内，是刚从大学校园走出的青年，他应该张扬意气，像身后那群舞蹈欢歌的年轻人那样蓬勃潇洒，甚至有些嚣张锐气也说不定。他的未来还有无限可能，年华会给他镀上一层金，缺点也显得可爱。他是年轻的夸父，没有伤痛，肆无忌惮地向世界展示自己的强大，爱的就去追求，不服的就去挑战。

可是竞技体育将容许他轻狂的时间强行缩短了，在体坛，二十四岁简直是半个老将，必须审慎地考虑伤病、考虑日后的每一步。他早早地站在世界级的赛场上，学着像个大人似的、得体地面对观众。而万众瞩目就意味着两万只眼睛盯着他看，人们为他奉上热烈的褒扬，也毫不留情地品头论足。他赢，一个人的激动要分成无数人的激动；他输，无数人的叹息要填充进一个人的自责，这些使得他过早地成熟了。有时候，他真希望能有一个痛快，尤其是来自所爱、直接的判决。

“她肯定也喜欢你”——金博洋讨厌的就是这个，飘渺的暧昧，状似无意的亲昵。他真的不喜欢猜测，难以捉摸的态度已经让他烦恼了很多年，而这烦恼就是讨厌的根源。他知道这件事不是羽生的责任，两个人的选择不能让一个人承担，而他自己也一样在试探——

他只是想着……有没有一种可能……

 

他的头忽然一痛。

这是什么？金博洋抓着那块软乎乎的小玩意，愣得像夜晚被强光慑住的鹿。

“嘿！我的耳塞！”一个留着长发、胡子拉渣的男人冲过来，背上的吉他颠簸着敲他的屁股。他跑得太急，墨镜掉了一半，斜挂在脸上，看起来活像个神棍。

“哦。”金博洋把那东西递给他，随口调侃他在音乐节上堵耳朵。

“你懂什么。”那“神棍”自以为潇洒地一撩头发，“音乐是感性的，不能用理智分析，懂吗？‘感情有理智所不能理解的理由’。”

金博洋面无表情地瞥他。您行行好，别糟践毛姆，先把墨镜扶一扶，节操要掉了。

“你还挺有趣。”那人起了兴致，坐到他身边，“参加音乐节怎么自己坐在这？失恋了？”

金博洋被这人的自来熟噎住，最绅士的国家怎么也出这种神人？那不是，我思考人生呢。

Tom——神棍说这是他的名字，谁知道呢，英国遍地是Tom——大笑起来。你还这么年轻，人生有什么可烦恼的？

金博洋有点烦躁，关于花滑的事在他心里都很重，压舱的石头哪能摆在甲板上。

“倾诉是人类的正常需求。”神棍也看出来了，体谅地平静了一点，“反正我只是一个陌生人。”

好吧。金博洋想了想，抿起嘴唇。就一个问题，他说，你的音乐，观众听不懂怎么办？

“不会的。”Tom笑起来，“他们一定会知道。”

没有歌词也能知道？金博洋追问。

对我来说，那反而容易。这穿着邋遢的男人抚摸着自己的吉他，琴弦发出一声清凉如水的应和。“悲伤的就是悲伤的，喜悦的就是喜悦的，不存在‘听不懂’。”所以也别苛求评论家的那一套，人和人是不一样的，再权威的乐评人也不知道演奏者心里到底在想什么，他们最多能知道乐曲究竟是欢快还是沉郁。至于其他，并不取决于演奏者本身。

他眨眨眼睛。音乐只是一个引子，表达什么，是我的事，感受到什么，是观众的事。

“观众未必知道我想表达什么，就像我也未必全然清楚作曲家在音符里倾注了什么。但这就像人活着需要一个理由，它是什么，未必每个人都知道，但这不影响生活本身的珍贵。”乐队在远处叫他的名字，金博洋听见了一个含糊的词，反正不是Tom。但没关系，暧昧也是智慧的一种魅力。

他站起来拍了拍裤子，模样像个高深莫测的先知，“你得相信，人类总是有一些奇特的通感，‘触动’与精准的表达没有必然关系。”

我走了。他甩着一头乱发狂奔过去，在人们的呼唤下加入火树星桥之中。年轻人的沉思是他给金博洋的祝福。 

祝好运。

 

 

**TBC**

 


	17. Chapter 17

“我想他的意思是，要相信人类总是有一些奇特的通感，能跨越形式上的差别，触动每个人的内心。”

 

飞机进入下降阶段时，金博洋已经困得要命。他强撑着给自己的旅行笔记添上最后一句，立马沉进毯子里昏昏沉沉地打盹，周围的美国人倒是陷入回家的喜悦，笼罩整个机舱的窸窸窣窣叽叽喳喳也拦不住他的眼皮。

落地时飞机要散架似的轰鸣都没能把他吵醒，倒是排队下机时此起彼伏的哈欠声把他吓清醒了。十几小时的航程，他一路蜷在狭小的座位里，全身发紧，取托运行李时肌肉骤一发力，从头到脚的骨节噼里啪啦响了个遍，活像个炮仗，直到上了车都没停，边边角角的小骨头时不时“咯嘣”一下，把周知方逗得直乐。

“你还笑。”金博洋在哈欠连天之中抽空飞他一个白眼，“连着飞十几个小时是要命啊，尊敬老人了解一下？”

“真的很难受？”周知方被他说得有点担心，一双眼圆溜溜地从后视镜看他，生怕他身上有什么不为人知的伤趁着奔波劳碌出来作妖，“要不要约医生？”

金博洋大笑。周知方这个人，性格是独一份的外柔内刚，身上有股与生俱来的认真劲，好是真的好，只是有时太直、太真，所以搞笑效果就格外出类拔萃。要是搁他俩刚在冰演上熟起来那会儿，保不齐金博洋要扑上去捏这个小朋友的脸。

周知方握着方向盘，专注路况，目不斜视。他被这个幼稚朋友烦得不行，连个眼神都欠奉了。

“小周，我们这几天去哪儿玩啊？”金博洋见势不妙，半个身子趴到前座椅背上开始卖乖，二十四岁的人了，一头顺毛、展眉弯眼露出虎牙的模样还像个没升组的小少年，笑得又奶又讨好。

“几天？”周知方已经懒得嘲笑他的时间观念，“只有两天就不要说得好像你时间很充裕了行吗，天哥？”

金博洋嘟着嘴，脑袋半埋在手肘里，半睁着眼听周知方絮絮安排去耶鲁大学、去纽约、去冰场消磨时间的各种日程计划，深深感慨这人能在两天时间里塞下这么多活动简直是个奇迹。

不然怎么办，让你在酒店里睡觉？周知方瞥他一眼，一个陈巍一个金博洋，这些年把他磨得愈发没脾气。那你直接飞到多伦多去睡就行了，干嘛来蹭我们的房子。

金博洋扁了扁嘴。好啦，反正我后天就走了，又不会把你们的床压塌。

周知方不明白，他不是瞎折腾，他是怕。

去多伦多，是应羽生结弦的邀请。

羽生那个人，从来都有自己的节奏和步调，在什么事上都一样。他就算已经把金博洋放在心尖上，想要进一步确认的心思依然不变，而他的试探从来不会遵循别人的计划。

“很久不见了，有点想你，要来玩吗？”

他只会杀得金博洋措手不及。

 

羽生结弦其实没想那么多。他人生的前二十年全都献给花滑，没怎么谈过恋爱，等真到了这么挂念一个人的时候，已经过了年少轻狂、敢爱敢恨的人生阶段。他有时怀疑，这样的瞻前顾后、谨小慎微究竟是因为金博洋攥着他最疼最软的心尖，还是他已经到了不得不如此的年纪。

他想得很简单，即使金博洋真的喜欢他，但在心思没有出口之前，尘埃就无法落定。

所以他只好搞一次人工降雨，把那些昏蒙的雾霭都冲洗干净，直到天宇澄明，才好看清那轮月亮。

可对于金博洋来说，这邀请哪里是爱情史诗的序章，分明是一场冒险。他对羽生结弦的所思所想一无所知，跃跃欲试却又惶然胆怯。他不想退缩，但他也不愿意受到任何形式的、隐晦的或直白的、温柔的或冷漠的拒绝。

他活到二十四岁，比赛占了大半辈子，从没有一场让他如此想要退缩，以至于先跑到了纽约，仿佛这样就可以在日后赛事终了、飞离北美时给自己另一个来这里的理由。

 

他有时想让故事就停在这里，将完未完，才好一生牵绊。*

 

 

**TBC**

*引用自《同路人》

 


	18. Chapter 18

“真发了？”金博洋嘴巴里正嚼着一块牛排，腮帮鼓得像只仓鼠。他伸长脖子去看周知方的手机屏幕，手底下居然娴熟地切好了另一块牛排，行云流水地塞进嘴里。

“真的。”周知方把手机转向他，Instagram上显示着两个人刚刚的合照。周知方笑得一脸温柔宠溺，而金博洋叼着半块牛肉，睁圆了眼睛愣愣地看向镜头，满脸吃到一半突然被打断的迷茫。

“陈巍给你点赞了，秒赞啊这是。”金博洋举着叉子点点手机。牛排质量太好，他吃得慢，说话含含糊糊，幸福得毫无形象。

周知方探头看了一眼，笑得云淡风起又志得意满，把金博洋看得直咂嘴。

“你这样真没问题？”

能有什么问题。周知方切下一块牛排，转动刀叉的姿态轻柔优雅。本来他也快要回来了，我就是再帮他踩一脚油门。

……所以我是那只脚还是那个油门啊？金博洋叹口气，“你们俩多大的人了，这么玩有意思吗，你真觉得他会吃我的醋？”

周知方笑得无辜。天哥，这你就想错了，Nathan当然知道我们两个没什么，关键问题也根本不是他吃不吃醋，而是让他知道我没在意他吃不吃醋。

心机。金博洋脑子急转，简直叹服。你们谈恋爱的真心机，整天折腾来折腾去，哪天玩脱了可别找我哭。

“那不会。”周知方说，“互相试探嘛，底线蹦迪当然是知道线哪里，不然就两败俱伤了。”他悠闲地喝了口啤酒——他成年以后，老干部封印自动揭开，居然很自然地喝起了酒。说到折腾，天哥你还顾得上管我？若即若离这么久，还没玩够？

金博洋本能地说了句“我哪里”，后半句硬生生吞回去。事到如今，他那点心思实在不值得再粉饰太平。羽生结弦就是占据了他的半颗心，他好不容易才把羽生这个人与他身上闪着金光的标签分开，好不容易才允许多年前保存至今的那一点星火灼灼燎原，好不容易才鼓起勇气去勾一勾那个人的手指尖——这几年，他心里除了花滑之外仅存的这个念想，为之辗转反侧的这个人，不承认就能当作不存在吗？

他会听会看会想，终于知道羽生很在乎他，但那又怎么样呢？相思相望不相亲的例子还不够多吗？

某种程度上他和羽生是一样的，意会过于虚幻，承认要掷地有声。

“行了。”他叹口气，“就算是场加时赛也该结束了，你别惦记着我这点事了。”

周知方小心翼翼地捧着酒杯，挡住嘴巴，感觉自己可能说错了话——他再怎么少年老成，也还是个二十二岁的年轻人，恋爱倒是谈了，可比起金博洋也顺遂得多。有些事，他只是也只能是似懂非懂、雾里看花。

这个给你。金博洋转头去翻他那个巨形面包似的、进餐厅时引起了一番注目的登山包。算了，你直接把包拿走吧，这里面都是。

是什么？周知方好奇地伸着脖子瞧。那包里黑漆漆的，他看不清楚。

“药，和冬奥那会儿给你用的那种一样的。”金博洋把包递给他，开始吃一盘洋葱圈。他第二天下午要飞加拿大，不想麻烦周知方来送机，干脆把要送的东西直接带来。“离下个赛季还有一段时间，你好好养养，要是下次我赢了，可不想被人说胜之不武。”

周知方的腰髋、膝盖都不好，在同一代选手里，他年纪排倒数，经历过的伤病倒能排前列。北京冬奥会，自由滑刚结束，他的腿伤突然发作了。青年一个人在更衣室里流了半斤冷汗，鲜亮飘逸的考斯滕黏在潮湿的皮肤上，飞鸟折翼。金博洋推开门时，他看过来的双眼浓黑涣散，像两丸剔透的琉璃，可根本映不出来人的影子。那脸色白得没有生气，双腿软得几乎站不起来。见到他，青年第一句话抖得像要碎掉，对他说：“我还想滑……能吗？”

周知方被带到医院检查之后，金博洋私下找了相熟的医生，那敷剂他自己也用过，千求万恳赶工做出半包，总算在周知方回国前送到了他手上。

“你回国了？”周知方一扬眉，总算明白接机时金博洋为什么累成那样——他根本不是从英国起飞，是从英国飞回中国又飞到美国来的。

“嗯。”金博洋把玩着叉子，没有解释，理所当然。

他回家的时候，着实把母亲吓了一跳。许久未见的儿子突然敲开家门，像株陌生而挺秀的墨竹亭亭立在门口，露出微笑，说我回来了。她那时忙着惊讶，事后想起来，鼻腔才迟来地一酸。

“还走吗？”她的儿子带着天南海北的风尘蹲在客厅里，从行李箱中一件接一件地把礼物翻出来，眼睛闪亮，和二十四年前初生时那么像。

“……嗯，明天。”金博洋手一抖，一条围巾掉到地上。他抱歉地抬起头，“不过再过一阵子，秋天之前就回来。”

“教练……来问过我们。”母亲坐在沙发上，把儿子拉到自己身边，“想知道你有没有来过消息、或者回过家。”

金博洋沉默片刻，轻轻一笑，“下次再问，您总算可以说我回来过了。”

短短一天的相聚，所有的事情都恨不能按分钟计算。他吃了妈妈做的饭，陪爸爸喝了两杯，把带回的礼物一件一件放好。航船眷恋港湾的气息，他彻夜不眠。

“在外面一定注意身体、注意安全。”晨雾散去时，无法叮嘱的千言万语都化在拥抱里。母亲絮絮念叨着，突然一拍手，“你昨晚说的墙上有个钉子，我刚想起来，是之前挂你那块银牌的。我看它有点脏了，拿去清洗一下，过两天还给你挂上。”

金博洋嘴唇动了动，把脸扭开，“其实收起来也……不，算了。”他忽然一笑，眼里含着层柔软的水光，“还是挂着吧。”

 

 

**TBC**

 


	19. Chapter 19

“要不然，我明天还是去送你吧。”吃罢晚饭，周知方陪金博洋站在街边，手里拎着那个巨大的包，轻轻皱着眉头，“只有一个登山包，你去野营还要用呢。”

“哎呀真没事。”金博洋笑得万分无奈，“这都半天了你怎么还纠结这事呢，说给你了就是给你了，又不是装了一包金子，还能烫了你的手？”

“那你去野营怎么带行李？有替代的吗？”周知方被他压着胳膊，只好靠一张嘴喋喋不休。

“有有有，我还有个双肩包。”金博洋猛点头，心想这根本不是弟弟，简直是个拳拳慈爱的叔伯，“就算真不合用，于情于理羽生也会帮我准备的，你真不用担心。”

周知方默默噎住了，差点憋不住吐槽。真当他还是能被骗去推椅子的年纪呢？于情于理？谁的情、哪国的理？

行了行了。他一个闪神，金博洋就窜上了出租车，隔着车窗冲他摆手。走了走了，再见啊。

他明明没喝几口酒，估计纯粹是天生皮得返祖。周知方眼睁睁看着此猴把车子压得一晃，不由对司机感到一点微妙的愧疚。

不过二十四小时后，司机先生就大仇得报了。

疾风，卷云，滚雷。

骤雨瓢泼而下的时候，金博洋刚刚冲进机场，紧接着就听到广播里温柔嗓音在通知他的航班延迟起飞，弄得他很是无语凝噎了一阵。

候机区纷纷攘攘，滞留的人群把公共座位填满了，金博洋不得不找了家餐厅的角落坐下。周边充斥着各种语言、各种口音，生硬的柔软的，还有刀叉敲击碗碟的清脆响动，无端惹人烦躁，可是听筒里一声一声的忙音把他从嘈杂的世界隔离开来。

即使羽生结弦没有接起电话，他也心安。

 

“羽生，航班延误了，我大概要傍晚才能到。”手机屏幕蓦地一亮，划破办公室里严肃的气氛。

“知道了，可以顺便去吃晚饭。”羽生结弦向对面的人做了个“暂停”的手势，抓起手机，手指在键盘上飞快划动。他迅速回复完，抬头抱歉地一笑：“对不起，Brian，是个重要的人。”

Brian Orser始终保持托住下巴的姿势，高深莫测地看着他，灰绿色的虹膜透出几分若有所思。

“我现在改主意了，我觉得，你可以参与编舞和指导表演。”

羽生结弦往椅背上轻轻一靠，笑得乖巧又放松，叫人几乎不敢相信这人之前还在与Brian据理力争，直搞得气氛凝重如山。

“我能知道为什么吗？”

Brian也笑起来，仿着得意门生的样子，后背与椅背一碰，只不过这动作他做起来就不那么“娇花照水”，看着倒有些像Pooh：“其实这次见你之前，我没动过让你参与编舞之类工作的念头，因为有些事情你还不明白。”

羽生结弦把后背挺直了，双膝并拢，眼神湛然。南征北战的那些年，Brian陪着他起起落落，波峰浪谷都走过，早已不是“教练”二字就能概括的身份和情分。

他年少轻狂的时候，也尝试用各种方式向世界展示自己，现在想来虽然有些好笑，依然是没羞没臊的、少年气的、纯然未经雕琢的美丽。

长大些之后，到了Brian门下，他彻底选定了自己的风格。他无疑是俊美的，是两个字刚好平分、不多也不少的姿容，路线选对，怎么妆扮都合适，从此冰场的寒雾中，盛开出一株仙气缭绕的水仙花。

“从前你像神仙，洁白的大理石雕像。”他比了个手势，微微一笑，“现在不一样，就好像……烛火把你烘暖了。这只是一种感觉，但你让我有信心了——你一直都让我有信心。”

羽生结弦一扬眉，笑得纯真喜悦。

人间爱欲，他也算尝过。

 

蟋蟀俱乐部的新教练风度翩翩地走出大门时，手里拖着个毫不美观的登山包，配上那一脸眉舒目朗、浅笑微微的气度，不细看还以为这是拎着精美礼物要去博美人一笑。

他与Brian谈妥之后，才得知金博洋已经落地、在来蟋蟀俱乐部的路上了。东海岸的雨，来得急也去得快，航班延误竟然不足一小时。青年啼笑皆非，暗叹这只怕是命——他再怎么退缩犹疑，也都走到了这里；既然肯走到这里，怎么能被一场雨绊住脚步？

登机前一刻，他居然是雀跃的——金博洋自己都不敢相信。他怕过、躲过、痛过、恼过、纠结过、试探过，带着纷乱复杂的心绪走进这段故事，想象着结局，满以为自己最终能找到一个理由——证明羽生不可能与他共度余生，让甜蜜的余韵消弭在漫长的时间里。可赛事走向终局之后，他仿佛进化一般，大胆地、不服输似的把有的没的暴露出来——当然他也收获了不少羽生结弦的小心思。他们两个人画下的墨迹终于交织在一起，于是这个故事的结局便不再是他一个人能够断言。他的爱欲苦乐终于引领着他走向另一个方向，他也选择了走到这里，走向那个邀请他的人身边。

羽生结弦想了想，让他给司机报了个地址。蟋蟀俱乐部附近有他相熟的餐馆，不算什么高档地方，用来接风洗尘倒是温馨自在。

“来得刚刚好。”金博洋撩开布帘时，浑身毛孔都在香气与热气中舒张了。多伦多也连下了几场雨，刚冒头的暑气被打压了气势，温度比之纽约低得明显，他一路赶来，身上难免发凉。

羽生结弦笑盈盈地托着腮，看他先开了行李箱取一件薄外套穿好，一手展开餐巾帮他挡了挡热腾腾牛排溅出的几点油花。青年身上的T恤好像有点短，展臂时衣角一提，光润肤色一闪而没。他心脏“怦”的一跳，生怕目光不受控制，赶忙抬起脸欲盖弥彰地笑，却正瞥见一只微红的耳朵。

“有点冷。”金博洋轻咳一声，坐到他对面，若无其事地拢了拢衣襟。他眼神往桌上一扫，顿时被这菜色弄得有点懵，“……咦？”

“最初来这家店，是因为实在太想念日本料理了。”羽生结弦把茶水推给他，抿着嘴角解释，“吃了几次，发现老板真的是日本人，还挺激动的。”

“……但这不是我们来日料店吃牛排的理由。”金博洋盯着他，灯光一映，眼神带着点幽怨，依然晶亮。

天知道他昨晚刚吃了一顿牛排，怎么又来？

羽生丝毫不知道他心里的哀嚎，只当他觉得奇怪，不好意思地揉了揉鼻尖，“啊，发现招牌菜居然是牛排，我也很惊讶，但是尝过几次之后就觉得真的很好吃。”

人的天性都一样，习惯了、尝出甜头，就放不下了。

金博洋捧着玄米茶，石杯遮住小半张脸，热气蒸腾，把声音染得云遮雾绕。

“是吗。”

他将信将疑地举了刀叉，羽生也跟着动筷。牛排酱很有日本特色地混了芥末，辣气炸在舌尖、冲击鼻腔，颤栗之后头脑为之一清，牛排的鲜味随即侵袭了整个口腔，滋味甘美得让人忍不住回味。

金博洋抿了抿舌尖，又切下一块放进嘴里。这味道与周知方带他吃的不同，却很合他心意。

“有点辣，但习惯之后就会觉得很好吃了，对吧？”羽生结弦看他再次举起叉子，吃得欢快，便拎起茶壶给他续上茶水，像照顾一只柔韧又敏感的小动物，每一次接近都妥帖仔细。

“现在是不是不讨厌了？”

“嗯。”金博洋垂着睫毛，吃得专心致志。“很喜欢。”

 

 

**TBC**

 


	20. Chapter 20

车子停在酒店外面时，多伦多的夜色正像乌鸦停驻在天台。

羽生结弦熄了火，车内舒缓的音乐戛然而止，汹涌而来的寂静拥着他在暗夜里漂浮。

眼球因突然早起而干涩不适，他闭上眼睛试图缓解，再睁眼便瞧见金博洋准时推开大门向他走来，一身红色户外夹克烈烈地烧开了将尽的黑夜。他发动汽车，拧亮前灯，光柱迸射出来，使青年的面庞显出石膏像般的柔和静美，身上染着一簇火焰尖端跃动的橙红。羽生结弦把双臂搭在方向盘上，笑眯眯地看着这轮破晓前的明月从夜色与朝霞的波涛间来。

“你很困吗？”金博洋把沉重的登山包扔去后备箱，拉开后座车门时从后视镜瞥见羽生结弦成了个揉眼睛的稚童。听见他的问题，羽生把手放下，眼眶被他蹂躏得微微发红，眼中水光莹然，显出渴睡者特有的迷茫无辜。

“没事，只是睡得不太好。”他移开目光的举动带着微妙的懊恼与尴尬，像个因为期待已久的足球赛而激动难眠的青春期少年。金博洋挑起眉，从后视镜调侃地瞟了他一眼，勾着嘴角将刚关好的车门推开。

“介意我坐副驾驶吗？”虽然礼貌地问着，但青年的一条腿已经毫不客气地跨进了车子。湿润的晨风掠过他的脸颊，羽生结弦只来得及点了点头，身边一沉，金博洋已经坐下来，娴熟地扣上了安全带。

……看来问“介不介意”只是客套一下，他自己不介意就行了。

羽生结弦一脸难以言喻地盯了他两秒。

“……啊。”金博洋搓了搓鼻尖，后知后觉地羞赧起来。这毕竟是他第一次坐羽生的车，而他并不清楚羽生有没有“副驾驶要留给爱人”之类的情结。万一真的有，那他可真是主动让自己陷入两难。届时他将无法说“我知道”，也不能说“我不知道”，他不愿如此轻佻地将羽生拉近，更不能因无心之失将他推远，那时连若无其事都将不再为他提供伪装——

“我……家乡的习惯，长途开车的时候，为了防止司机开到半路犯困睡过去，副驾驶上就要坐一个人‘压车’……”他侧着脑袋向窗外看，天际刚刚泛起鱼肚白，晨光熹微，残余的夜色已经掩不住泛红的脸颊。“你不习惯的话，要不然我——”

“没事。”羽生结弦打断他，踩下离合，车子向日出方向疾驰，“身边有个人挺好的。”

金博洋窝在座椅里，将脸藏在衣领下。在舒缓的音乐与呼吸声中，他慢慢睡着了。

 

虽然人类祖先花了上万年就是为了离开荒野，但加拿大人依然有些叛逆地热爱幕天席地的活动。城市附近的山林中隐藏着星罗棋布的野营地，哪怕最近的一个也需要驾车三小时才能到达，即便如此，人们还是前赴后继、乐此不疲。

羽生结弦与金博洋按照约定在凌晨五点出发，当他们到达最后一个补给站时也过了午餐时间。两人简单找出一些面包和罐头抚慰饥肠，略作休整便步行登山。

“营地在河湾？”临出发前，金博洋看了看地图，“总觉得离河流太近会有点危险，如果帐篷能搬到河岸上面就好了。”

羽生结弦穿着黑色的登山外套站在前方不远的苍松下，青翠欲滴的藤蔓从他头顶拂过，像一只从山魂水魄中诞生的精魅。他玩着登山手杖：“如果有遇到危险的可能，营地负责人就会调整位置的，天天不用想太多。”

金博洋吐了吐舌头，加快速度追上去。

然而，两位身强体健的职业运动员与前职业运动员似乎是把幸运值全点在体育事业上了，在天气方面就不那么好运。他们进山前一晚下了一场雨，这会儿土地还是湿软的，有些地方简直被雨水打发成一盆蛋白糊，一脚踩下去，鞋面就糊上一层泥。登山手杖几乎无处借力，全靠自己深一脚浅一脚地跋涉，当真是“拖泥带水”。

山中静寂，啁啾鸟鸣却让人觉得自己仍然被“注视”着。两个人最初还能矜持地独自前进，在羽生结弦差点被埋在泥土里的藤绊倒、金博洋险些一跤跌进松柏怀抱之后，两只手终于缠到了一起。

“再坚持一下。”羽生结弦气喘吁吁地鼓励。他抬手去擦脸上的汗，顺带把自己涂成一只大花猫，金博洋正靠在他身边深呼吸。他看起来更糟糕一些，小腿以下沾满了泥土，像只惨兮兮的小鹿，亮晶晶的汗珠挂在额角，反射阳光。

“走吧。”他的小鹿向他伸出手来，“太阳要下山了，我可不想连晚饭都吃不到。”

 

支起帐篷时，两个人都已经累成了驴。因着这场雨，河流涨水，他们的帐篷被挪到河岸高处的卵石滩，为此他们不得不增加了半公里的负重拉练。

——丹麦一战成名之后，天总的嘴又一次展示出开了光一样的威力。

“好了。”金博洋将绳索系紧，绕在深深打入土地的楔子上。另一边，羽生正尝试着点燃营火，脸颊在暮色将尽的森林里凝聚起晚霞的光辉。

“我先去洗一下。”金博洋看了一会儿，确定不需要自己做什么，便脱下外衣走向河滩，“腿上的泥都结块了，感觉自己像只叫花鸡。”

羽生结弦在他背后大笑。

 

天色暗下来，凉气从山林的每一片树叶、每一块石头下产生，金博洋没有脱掉上衣。他穿着脏兮兮的裤子径直走进清凉的水里，在泥块稍微软化后将它们和裤子一起剥下来。他背对着帐篷的方向，但他知道羽生结弦一抬头就能看到他。金博洋并不在意——也许还带着点源自生物本能的刻意展示与引诱，他曾经将更加私密的心事摊开在羽生面前，仅仅袒露一部分肉体怎会比袒露精神更令人羞赧？

而事实上，羽生的确被他引诱了。金博洋的身、心，从赛场到生活，所有，总是对他具有神秘的吸引力。他不知道这种吸引是否源于自己内心的情感，又或许那情感正是被这吸引催生，但辩论这问题并无意义，有意义的是金博洋本身。

营火燃烧起来，火光远远地洒向河面，留下鱼鳞般的金亮。羽生结弦把食物架到火上，目光投向水中的青年，恍然间以为那是他皮肤折射的余晖。按照东方人的审美眼光，金博洋实在显得太白皙了，于是那双修长的腿上创伤的疤痕很轻易地显露出来。但他无疑是健康而坚韧的，因此它们也能很快从皮肤上消退，只将经验沉淀进骨血。他是一弯皎月，总会挣脱出阴云与黑蚀，在明净中一天天长成饱满。

“羽生？”

夜幕一落，仰首就是明月。

“羽生！”

他猛地回过神来。金博洋拎着湿漉漉的、洗干净的鞋子，站在河边叫他的名字，仰起的面庞润如玉盘。

“什么？”

“我想喝汤，煮沸了吗？”

青年灵巧地踩着石块向他走来，睁着那双让他望穿秋水的明亮眼睛。他笑眯眯地挨着羽生坐下，孩子气地喊着饿，年轻的月亮在一瞬间成为他的枕边清晖。

“我们真是自讨苦吃，是不是？”羽生结弦一边嚼着干粮一边笑。

金博洋正捧一碗热汤慢慢啜着。碗口很宽，遮了他半张脸，只把一双眼睛从碗沿上方露出来。闻言，他把眼皮向上一掀，满天星斗纳入眼中，又把眼角向下一弯，轻飘飘地拂了羽生一眼，眼神飞扬带笑，灵得逼人。

“难道不值得么？”

星空潋滟，天幕低垂。

银河哗啦一声，向他的心坎上倾泻下来。

 

“我那次说的话……”金博洋声音一轻，知道有些不好了。这话他也许不该说，平白勾人回忆，往往徒惹伤心。但他忍不住，哪怕说了便是示弱——其实无关输赢、无关强弱，他只是不舍得。

但事到如今，他也不怕了。一举一动，一言一笑，矜持的心意虫声新透，虽然还隔着层纱，差的也不过是一点就透的一个契机。

“我不是……故意那样，是真心想说的。”他有点别扭，这话简直自相矛盾，他也不知道羽生能听懂几分。

羽生结弦倒是点了头。他那时的震惊难过又不是作假，关系近了，哪怕理智上没察觉，潜意识里也难免郁结。金博洋肯向他解释——哪怕不是个多么正式的道歉，也是在乎他的情谊，这就足够安慰。

“没关系，天天肯对我说那些话，其实我还有些高兴。”

他的目光深挚柔和，有着被火焰烘出的温暖与夜色催生的暧昧。

“不过作为补偿，天天下次还会跟我玩吧？比如……夏日祭？”

气氛转换太快，金博洋完全没料到他已经在考虑这事，乍一听险些呛到，深感自己被狐狸坑了一把。“烟火吗？我其实不太喜欢那种东西。”

“啊……”狐狸的尾巴耷拉下来。羽生孩子气地翻身躺在草地上，瞪着满天星斗。

“噗，我逗你玩呢。”金博洋忍俊不禁地坐到他身边，“这么有代表性的节日当然想去看看。”

“那……这个季节的加拿大也很棒。”羽生也爬起来，与他肩并肩坐在一起。草丝又软又黏，缠着他们的腿脚，谁也不愿从中脱身。

“天天如果觉得还可以，要不要再多玩几天？”

风声簌簌，他攥住几缕草叶，“当然如果已经有安排的话就算了……”

“好啊。”金博洋打断他，“我也觉得多留几天挺好的。”

羽生结弦一时竟有些愣住了。

“还有。”金博洋站起来，向帐篷走了几步，见他没有跟上来，便回过头促狭地笑了，“我不是觉得‘还可以’，我可是心甘情愿。”

 

羽生结弦感觉自己像被流水与清风猛击了一下。

虚渺的月光有型有质一般落在他身上，他的心好热，体温慢慢升高，简直要将月亮烘暖了。

羽生结弦想，金博洋可真是……可真是……什么呢？他也无法形容了。

使他心动神移，不能自已，心花怒放，而又小心翼翼。

金博洋的身影消失在帐篷的布帘背后。野营灯的光从缝隙中流泻出来，向他淌成一条晶亮的河流。

 

 

**TBC**

 


	21. Chapter 21

一个月后的一天，羽生结弦一路狂奔冲进机场。

他用帽子口罩将一张脸遮得严实，人站定下来，眼神还是懵的。

早晨金博洋打来电话时他正在酣睡。前一晚他难得失眠，翻来覆去揉碎满床月光，手机铃声即将震碎床头柜，他还迷迷糊糊不知今夕何夕。

听筒里金博洋的声音像个恶作剧成功的小男孩：“羽生，我到机场啦，马上就出发！”

……出发？羽生结弦躺在床上，双眼茫茫然瞪着天花板，缓了有阵子才醒过神来。

异国的某个晚上，流水清风环绕，他小心翼翼开口相邀，金博洋举重若轻欣然应下，然而转身就销声匿迹——如果金博洋没有突然打来电话，羽生结弦真的会以为他回到仙台只是为了探亲。

“……你要来吗？”他猛地坐起来，整张床跟着颤了三颤。昨晚没有拉好窗帘，八月的阳光哗啦啦泼了满身，灿烂又热烈，一下子烧尽满室空寂。等待的时间太过绵长，日复一日使他沉入音信皆无的平静幻觉，直到这时才如梦初醒似的有了一点时光流动的真实感。他捧着听筒紧紧扣在耳边，屏息凝神，生怕听漏一字半句，落得自作多情。满心喜悦涨满，竟溢出一丝委屈。你来吗？来见我？你一声招呼都不打就“消失”了一个月，原来还记得这场约。

太久了，一个月太久，足够心底的寂寞野草成原。这一个月来，他在蟋蟀俱乐部做教练的新闻终于天下皆知。他一反常态连续几周接受采访，积极得恨不能占据体育频道全时段，为的是什么——是什么？

我挂念你，想听到你的声息，可你这个狡黠又自私的家伙却不知逍遥到了哪里。自作多情也好，一厢情愿也好，我只好把自己放在你能看到的地方，就当做你也会想我吧，就当做你也想念我的音容笑貌，若我们有幸隔着一块屏幕对视，也算聊解相思之苦，是不是？

“是啊。”金博洋一声轻笑跨越山海，落到耳中几乎失真，“想我吗？”

 

听筒那端犹在沉默，这一边，金博洋已兀自心如擂鼓。

他其实是有点惶恐的。想吗？怎么可能不想。他们这种只差临门一脚的关系，偏要隔着一层半遮半掩的窗户纸心心相印。其实他哪里还需要求证，摸摸胸口就知道答案，可又偏偏长了一副倔骨头，信奉旗鼓相当，好像情话也不能只有一人说似的。他怕，也无非是怕羽生结弦不肯顺着他，怕被他戳穿这点小心思，是种甜蜜的恐慌。

他从加拿大回来后简直像浪子收了心，野营地的月光在梦中长存，终于催着他跑去了北京，权当做一次孤胆英雄，要奋一场不顾身的勇。

教练听了他的话，把茶杯在手里转了又转，一滴也没沾。被他磨到最后终于叹口气，我会帮你问问，但你也清楚，成败与否还是在于你自身。

是，我知道。金博洋双手合十，一脸诚恳猛烈点头。谢谢教练！

教练没吭声，端着冷茶站起来，眉心紧得皱出三褶，踱出门前还是忍不住回头，恨铁不成钢：“你啊，不知足。”

留金博洋一个人在屋里笑出了声。

可不是么，他想要的好多好多。想升入成年组，想拿世界级比赛的名额，想要前三甲，想知道金牌挂在脖子上的重量，想刷新世界纪录，想一次又一次超越极限，想拥抱并被羽生结弦拥抱。

他一步一步走到今天，有野心，也有与之匹配的信念和实力，他想要的东西和人，都会努力争取、尽力得到。

那天他从冰协大楼走出来，玻璃门徐徐打开，他迎面撞进热烈的世界。北京的夏天来势汹汹，他错过了北京城半个冬天的雪、一整个春天的花，但并不为此惋惜。

天行有常，人只要踏踏实实走好脚下每一步，不必计较捷径弯路，该来的都会来得恰到好处。

羽生结弦低低应了一声，带点含糊，险些被机场广播的声音掩盖。

金博洋笑起来。

 

金博洋急匆匆赶到仙台市中心大街时，太阳摇摇欲坠。

他借着一丝余晖翘首张望，“服装店……在哪里？”

航班延误，落地太晚，他只来得及将行李都寄存在前台，脚不沾地一路狂奔，生怕再迟一点羽生结弦就要被参与庆典的浩荡人海给淹了，说不定还要被他的那群女粉丝给认出来——那就更要被淹了，等他赶到，肯定连个和服的衣角都摸不到了。

光是这么一想，他都要心不甘情不愿地吃起莫须有的飞醋来了。

在哪里呢？他站在中心大街的路口，茫然四顾。到处都是色彩艳丽的饰品，纸花彩球、千纸鹤与状似水母的くす玉，彩带飘扬。欢笑喧嚷的人群身着传统和服与浴衣从他身侧绕过，像河水避开岩石。

忽然，他的手被人一把拉住。

“天天！”他猛一回头，正要把手甩开，就见羽生不知道从哪里钻出来，几绺头发乱绒绒搭在额头，手腕挎个狐狸面具，一身绣银丝花纹的靛青和服，然而肩臂上却杂七杂八绕着几根彩色纸串，活像竹竿上的飘带不伦不类地成了精。

他的眼睛亮晶晶的，盛满了比天街灯火还耀人眼目的欣喜若狂。

金博洋被大美人的这一眼看得一怔，慢了一步，手就没能抽出来，细细致致被攥了个十成十，连掌纹都严丝合缝。

“……这你也能找见我啊。”他木愣愣嗫嚅了一句，倏地笑了起来。

羽生笑眯眯见牙不见眼，拉着人就往服装店里钻。他早就为金博洋订了一套和服浴衣，寄存在这里，时时惦记，就等着这么一个“有朝一日”。

总算被他等到了。

他把金博洋推到沙发上坐好，亲自去取了和服给他送进更衣室。金博洋乖乖地听他安排，接过衣物准备更换。

“天天。”羽生结弦吞吞吐吐的，一手撑着更衣室的门，双眼镇定自若，手指却紧张地在门框上划来划去。前所未有的恋情让他一下子变得笨拙，近乎天真可爱地冒失起来，“那个，浴衣……需要我帮你穿吗？”

金博洋睁大眼睛，惊讶地挑起眉毛，有一瞬间因这近似引诱的话语几乎感到受了冒犯，随即在看到羽生通红的耳根时笑出声：“不，不用了，我知道怎么穿。”

聪明人在感情上原来是这样腼腆。他关好更衣室的门，想着羽生堪称落荒而逃的窘迫身影，忍俊不禁。

 

“这个好吃吗？”金博洋指着摊上的糕点转过头，满脸兴致勃勃。羽生结弦的衣品这一次超水平发挥，和服浅灰底色上的云纹细细泛光，衬他皮肤莹润，平添一股天上仙童的秀气。

“是小鱼糕哦。”羽生从他肩膀后面探出头，熟门熟路地介绍，“很鲜美，尝尝看？”

他们在夜色中随意漫步，巡游花车撒下纸笺绚烂如雨，轻盈的一片落在他们身上，纠缠不清，拂了一身还满。羽生结弦带着金博洋逆人流而上，向仙灯华彩初生的方向去，把一切走向终末的都甩在背后。他们沿广濑川前行，登上山坡，羽生引着他穿过树林，厚厚的梧桐叶在脚下发出柔软声响，去寻找羽生儿时所知的清潭。。

“上次你走之后，我开车去了尼亚加拉大瀑布。”羽生说。四周好安静，他们能听到彼此的呼吸，晚风挟着湿润泥土的味道。

“是吗？”金博洋接住话题。

“非常震撼。”羽生结弦回过头，对他微笑，“我真希望你当时也在……太可惜了，你没能再多留几天。”

金博洋笑了：“我已经多留了四天，还不够？”

“不够。”羽生摇了摇头，“也许我们以后可以一起再去一次。”

“也许吧。”金博洋回答。

他们继续走着，昏暗的林间有鸟儿夜啼。两个人之间保持着舒适的沉默，有一股不同寻常的气氛在这无声当中酝酿。

“走这里。”羽生指点他注意脚下，在金博洋又一次险些被树根绊倒后，索性伸手牵住他。他的拇指贴上金博洋的虎口时有意无意地磨蹭了一下，金博洋能感觉到他的愉悦。

他们在小桥上站定时，市区烟火大会刚刚开始，五光十色呼啸着从他们脚下升起，在夜空中绽开，清澈河水从他们脚边温柔经过，镀上粼粼流金。

这里的风有些大，金博洋披上自己准备的羽织——他的确是为这一场约会做了准备的。米白底色上有鹤展翅，搭配着浅灰祥云，棉团一样柔软。羽生结弦欣赏地点着头，端详他的身姿，暗含惊艳的眼神让金博洋微笑起来。他不知道自己会不会有一天觉得这种眼神很油腻，但他猜测应该不会。

“我有件事要跟你说。”他见羽生微微启唇，立刻堵上他的话头。这件事他早已下了决心要抢先开口，正如他始终认为是羽生迈出了走向他的第一步。在无数个异乡独居的深夜，在这“不知去向”的一个月里，在北京空旷的冰场上，他一遍又一遍地磨，以唇舌、以冰刃，以心血温养出最渴求的一句话。

不知是不是他的表情太坚决，羽生结弦依言保持了沉默，转而用平静深挚的目光注视他。月亮升起来了，他的面容在光线的抚触中温柔如月下新荷，给予金博洋无声的鼓励。

“你记得吧。”金博洋背在身后的手握紧，用力，直到胸腔中涌窜的气息平静下来，“春天的时候，有一天，你突然告诉我，你喜欢上了一个人。”

羽生结弦的嘴唇一颤，立刻被他紧紧抿住。他在加拿大生活了很久，见过太多开放自由地示爱的例子，但骨子里还是传统日式的谨慎克制，就好像之前金博洋品尝枝豆麻薯饼时沾在嘴角的一点豆蓉，他几乎冲动地想要伸手抹去，但他没有。此刻他的心脏不受控制地加速跳动起来，几乎能够预感金博洋接下来会说出什么——他的头脑很久没有如此清明。

“——是我吗？”金博洋眼里洇着一层水色，亮晶晶的，像是有泪，又好像只是月色太明亮。他的眉头微微拧着，可嘴角又勾了起来，似悲似喜，叫人一看就满心酸软。

黑夜里，他凝望着羽生。

夜色如此静谧，微风轻轻拂过，树叶没有发出一丝声响。

直到羽生结弦点了点头：“是你，天天。”

于是世间万物，都有了颜色与声息。

“我们这样，算是在一起了吗？”他们紧紧拥抱，额头抵着额头，暖湿的呼吸交缠在一起。身上有汗水溽热的触觉，可是谁都不愿放开。

“我不知道啊。”纯然无辜的语气藏着拐弯抹角的狡黠，“我没什么经验。”

羽生结弦对自己新晋小男友刚刚萌芽的、张牙舞爪的独占欲顿时温顺了，近乎自私的愉悦感油然而生。他笑起来，轻轻啄一下金博洋的脸颊。

“谢谢你。”金博洋把怀抱收得更紧，回吻他。

这样难得的一份情，我愿意一千次、一万次拥抱它。

 

 

**TBC**

 


	22. Chapter 22

他们拥抱了很久，在烟花升空的呼啸声中像小动物一样用唇吻探寻彼此皮肤的温度，抚遍玫瑰，却又羞怯于直接触碰花心。两个人从肩至腕蹭在一起，手掌缠绵交握、指腹轻巧地挠过掌心，又在指缝间敏感的皮肉反复摩挲，修直的骨节像彼此缠绕的蛇，渲染出微妙的暧昧。夏夜薄薄的汗水丝毫不影响急切的心，腻腻乎乎，蒸腾出体内勃勃跳动的热度，把两个人连为一体，直到烟火燃尽、天地间重新陷入短暂的宁静，他们才在窃窃私语的风声里赧然又不舍地分开。

“好热。”金博洋拨了拨吹乱的头发。他刚才热血冲脑，胆大包天地一口亲上羽生的嘴角，现在几乎怂成鹌鹑，一径盯住桥下潺潺流水，不敢抬头，恨不得把自己掰碎了丢进去、变成个山精水怪躲起来。

羽生笑眯眯地牵起有点发懵的恋人，“我们回去吧，路上还能吃点宵夜，好不好？”

“走走走。”金博洋埋着脸点头如捣蒜，却被突然伸到眼前的手指吓得向后一仰，眼看要落冰不稳。

幸好他的男朋友已经迅速适应了自己的新地位，无比自然地勾着腰带将人拉回来，被闪开的手继续落下去，熟稔地为他理了理鬓角和羽织的两襟，末了，还隐隐含笑地用视线把人从头到脚逡巡一遍，脸上就差写明“我很满意”四个大字。

更别提这人收回手时，竟然还曲起指节、在他心口轻轻一敲：“喜欢吗？”

也不知道是在问黏黏糊糊的方才，还是有意撩拨的现在。

……我的牛郎，七夕祭走的不是换魂惊悚风吧？

金博洋简直被他无比主动又自然的撩法惊呆了。

“你……”他踉踉跄跄踏前一步，还没等吐露心声，脚下就是一滑——

“天天！”

“你别怕！”金博洋还没从突如其来的疼痛中回过神，先一把拉住羽生的小臂，稳住差点跪下来扯他裤脚的人。青年拧紧眉，嘶嘶吸着冷气，半靠在羽生身上，他的另一只手顺着右腿抚下去、试探着按上脚踝。

“疼吗？”羽生结弦紧张地攥紧他的手腕，伸着脖子徒劳地试图在黑夜里看清他的脚踝，“别摸了，我们马上下山去看医生，我知道医院电话。”

“你别那么紧张。”金博洋仰起脸，明明疼得鼻尖见汗，还是对他扯出个笑，脸色被月光映得白生生，“就是磕了一下，摸着也没肿。”

“还是去医院吧。”面对这种情况，羽生结弦不可能听之任之。事实上，在金博洋摔倒的一瞬间，他脑子里不合时宜地闪出金博洋无数次腾空跃起又重重砸在冰面的场景，震耳欲聋的心悸让他从甜蜜旖旎的氛围中彻底清醒过来，这才回想起他的男朋友是个现役的优秀运动员。

那一瞬间他在无限拉长的心跳声中清醒地感受心脏揪紧的痛，月光离开他，将他抛回旧日伤痛的阴影，被涨潮的窒息感淹没。他还没退役时从未因其他选手的伤痛而担忧、遗憾或是感到其他什么情绪，毕竟他自己也承受着一样的甚至更多的伤病——在这个踩着刀锋纵横来去的赛场上，谁不是忍痛起舞呢？

可是金博洋和他们不一样。

羽生在平昌冬奥会之前受了伤，那次短暂而沉重的销声匿迹让他彻底品尝了孤独和怀疑的滋味。有一晚他独自呆在露台上，太阳落下，月亮升起，星河涌现又流失，强烈的不确定感萦绕在蟋蟀的哀歌里。他第一次真真切切地认识到退役可以离他这么近，近到他来不及亲眼目睹新金牌的模样，近到他来不及感受肌肉力量随着年龄增长逐渐消退，近到他来不及体会在场边观赛的心情，近到他来不及带着银灰色的发丝和酸痛的膝盖慢慢走过冰场大门。

一只鸟，从翱翔到折翼，需要多久？

答案是一次意外。

而从前他不愿自己有朝一日收敛翅膀像鸡一样在地上啄食，如今，让他担惊受怕的人多了一个。

 

羽生蹲下来，让青年靠着他的肩膀，手指试探着触碰脚踝——这次金博洋没有阻拦他——那里泛着反常的温热，肌肉和筋腱随着他手指的游移在皮肤下敏感地起伏、颤动。

“羽生。”金博洋仰头看他抿成一线的嘴角，小心地顺了顺他的头发，发丝很柔软，边缘有些卷，水一样滑过指尖，“没事的，现在已经不痛了。”

羽生触碰他的手指轻轻哆嗦了一下。

金博洋一下就知道他可能会错意了——剧烈的疼痛反而会引起一段时间的麻木，他们都清楚那个——他攥住羽生的手腕，指尖在他手背上蹭了一下，算作安抚，羽生的手在抖。“不是严重的那种，只是不痛了，真的，我没事。”

他撑着羽生的肩膀，单腿用力，偏着身子要站起来，羽生结弦连忙把他扶稳。“要回去吗？”

“当然啊，难道在山上呆一夜吗？我还没玩够，还要去夜市吃东西！”金博洋的脸和他挨得很近，能从温热的呼吸里听出颤动的笑音。

羽生有些犹豫。金博洋并没有表现出特别痛苦，看起来情况确实不太严重，但是逛夜市吃东西，还是要走很久。

“那我扶着你。”

他勾住金博洋的肩膀，用一种“好哥们就是要勾肩搭背”的亲密姿势拦腰环着他，把人半搂在怀里。

“喂，我真的没事，这太夸张了吧。”金博洋哭笑不得，“就算是想模仿一下日剧里的情节，难道不应该要求背着我吗？”

“如果天天同意的话，我会背的。”羽生结弦稳稳地握着他的手，引着他一步一步踏在平坦的地方，夜色也遮不住他目光的专注，“再说天天也是因为我才……”

“好了好了别说了。”金博洋几乎要把整张脸埋进袖子里，发丝下露出一点遮不住的红红耳尖。“什么因为你啊，我只是自己不小心……”

羽生结弦笑了笑，从善如流地接上一句：“我只是不想让天天觉得，我把你当成女孩子啊。”

“那你扶着我是把我当成什么啊？”金博洋简直扶额，对这个李莲英扶慈禧太后的架势深感无奈，“走不动路的老年人吗？”

羽生结弦不由失笑。路边开始出现零零散散的灯，光线把两个人的影子拉得很长，温柔而笃定地依靠在一起，融成一团令人安心的深褐色。他看着挥动另一只手臂、张牙舞爪保持平衡的人，心想你是不是摔傻了？你走路都吃力的时候我不是也老了么？到那时我们不是理所当然互相搀扶么？

“没有。”他最终笑着揉了揉男朋友的脑袋，“就只是你，只是天天，没有别的。”

 

他们回到主路的时候，狂欢的人群大多已经散去。两个人乐得清闲，沿着琳琅满目的各式摊贩走过，勾着彼此的肩膀，做人海里相依偎的两尾小鱼。

“要吃这个！还有旁边那个！”金博洋笑得脸颊泛红，眼睛叽里咕噜转。羽生只同意他慢慢走，他便理直气壮指使人帮他跑腿。

“哪个？”羽生手里还拈着半块草莓大福，腮帮一动一动。他顺着金博洋的手指茫然抬头，像只突然被打断进食的仓鼠。

“就那个！哎呀你先别吃了，把那个买回来一起吃。”金博洋低头，就着他的手一口叼走剩下的半块点心，仰头张嘴一气呵成，末了还不忘伸出舌尖耀武扬威地舔走唇边雪白奶油。

羽生结弦瞪圆了眼睛。他的目光跟着被横刀夺爱的草莓大福，最终降落在金博洋的嘴唇上，盯住了那双润泽的、水光泛滥的柔软嘴唇，几乎生出当街扑上去、撬开他唇齿分享果肉的险恶欲望。

“我很喜欢草莓大福的，就不能都给我吗？”一股焦渴冲上喉咙，他转过脸，难得孩子气地念叨着。

金博洋假装听不懂，若无其事地搭着他的肩膀慢慢移动。他们走过章鱼烧和捞金鱼，走过烟火铺和糖果屋，走到烟花稀落、星光朗照、人群舒散，羽生还是一副委屈巴巴的小孩子模样，他终于憋不住笑了。

“这个。”他牵起羽生的一根手指，柔软的指尖触摸到嘴唇上带着温度的糖浆。

“这个。”修长的五指伸入另一只手的指缝，掌心温度妥帖，交缠的指节缱绻缠绵。

“还有这个。”最后，金博洋握着羽生的手，轻轻按上自己的心口。他眼睛弯如新月，露出完整的虎牙，是一个将长久印在羽生结弦记忆里的笑容。“都赔给你，好不好？”

羽生瞪着他，震惊了，他上次被这种排山倒海的喜悦吞没还是奥运三连冠的时刻，于是声音就有点颤，瓮声瓮气道：“那你能不走吗？”

金博洋的眼角微微下压，勾出个为难的八字，但也没有避开他的视线。

他安静地注视羽生，目光又带着难过。他真是不会面不改色撒谎的人。

羽生低下头胡乱揉了揉鼻子，再抬头时笑容又好轻巧：“那还要继续旅行吗？”

“是啊，不过不会很久了。”金博洋握住他的手，捉住他的指腹轻轻揉捏。

“你找到……”羽生歪了歪头，“那个答案了？”

“算是吧，刚找到了一部分。”金博洋看着站在他面前的“一部分答案”本人。羽生睁着鹿一样的眼睛，喜悦和惆怅汇成一汪泉水，对自己的特殊地位还一无所知。他在心里窃窃地笑，气氛很柔和。这件事他大概永远不会告诉他了，在金博洋年轻生命的一个重要问题上，羽生结弦是他的人生解答。

“不过有了这一部分，剩下的，我总有一天会弄明白的。”

 

 

**TBC**

 


	23. Chapter 23

从仙台回国之后，金博洋短暂地回了趟家，把杂七杂八的伴手礼腾出去，行李箱就空了一半。他早已经没几件日常衣物还放在家里，添来添去也只多了母亲硬塞进来的秋衣。折腾到末了，金博洋扫视这间充满他年少生活痕迹的屋子，实在不知道还能带走点什么，干脆扶着膝盖往地上一坐，累得直喘气。

“怎么坐在地上？”母亲端着杯温水进来，见儿子撇开腿大大咧咧坐在地上，皱着眉头，表情端肃仿佛要出家，一股忧心顿时从脚底直冲天灵，焦灼得简直能把水直接烧开。

“是不是脚疼了？去医院吧？”

金博洋只不过是略微出了神，闻言被唬得一愣，骇笑道：“去什么医院？我一点儿事都没有！”

不是他堂堂男子汉怕看医生，实在是这几天被母亲的阵仗搞出了后遗症。他从日本回来，第一件事先去医院做了检查——听说他在日本崴了脚，父母心疼得就差把他当成国宝搂在怀里揉，也难免对“那位朋友”没能看顾好他有些许埋怨。

“不关他的事，妈。”金博洋坐在医院的长椅上，口罩闷闷地掩住大半张脸，“是我自己栽了。”

母亲坐在儿子的床沿上，看着他把水喝完。这样的离别已经有过太多次了，所有的叮咛都说尽了，剩下的全是无以言表却始终如一的深情。

“就装这一点东西吗？”她起身，看了看儿子的行李箱，有些不放心。“要不然带些吃的？不要顾虑我们，有什么想带的就拿走吧。”

金博洋点头应了。母亲出去后，他在屋里静静地走了两个来回，视线扫过墙上发黄卷边的海报、柜子里熠熠生辉的奖牌奖状、书桌上一尘不染的手办，这就是他近二十年生活的凝结。

而现在，他终于打算迈进人生的新阶段了。

金博洋从墙上取下唯一挂在柜子外面的那枚银牌，打开行李箱，将它轻轻地裹在衣物之间。

 

孟秋时节，大奖赛正到激烈关头，金博洋拖着箱子大摇大摆回到北京宿舍时，还真没想到能撞见熟人。

“哎，江哥？你怎么还在啊？”他倒了垃圾上楼，刚转过拐角就望见熟悉背影。他出去时想着宿舍楼大概没剩几人，便没关灯，连门也没关，没想到金杨不仅没走，还扒着门框探头探脑，一点昏黄光晕下活像那只打算吓唬小孩的蓝毛大妖怪。

“蓝毛妖怪”按照标准剧本被他吓得跳了起来，一转头，“你你你”了半天还是说不出话，逗得金博洋笑出虎牙。

“我我我，我在这儿呢，我回来了。”

久别重逢，两个人勾肩搭背去了相熟的烤肉店，菜上了一半，金杨还有点迷糊：“你这，就算回来了？”

金博洋十年如一日地运筷如飞，嘴巴忙得没空，从鼻腔里惜字如金地“嗯”了一声。

金杨了然，心想这效率可真够高的。他前天偶然听人说金博洋要报名世锦赛，只觉得小道消息不足为信，没想到人今天就坐在面前了。

“那你真要报世锦赛？”他掂量着金博洋刚崴完没几天的脚踝，小心翼翼地瞄人一眼，心里又有些没底。

“不是‘要’，是已经报了。”金博洋趁着他愣神，用烤肉把自己喂了个心满意足。他看着金杨那副忧心忡忡的表情，既叹且笑。他其实也没那么自信，停训近一年是个什么概念，他比任何人都清楚，只是这件事他太想做，这块冰他太想触摸，他历尽辛苦才熬过心里的魔障，思念太盛，便再也等不得。他是与冰为伴的人，心里却总烧着一把火，这欲望催促着他、煎熬着他、鼓励着他，要他孤注一掷、要他受尽挫折，要他看清荆棘丛生的路，然后义无反顾地走过。

“你自己注意着点。”分别的时候，金杨不放心地皱着眉头，“脚踝比成绩更重要，别再跟以前似的像个拼命三郎了。”

金博洋笑了，他想起羽生结弦蹙紧的眉头和轻轻颤抖的手。

“放心吧，江哥，我可舍不得。”

 

赛季开始，每分每秒都金贵。金杨前脚刚走，金博洋就去了省队的冰场。国家队的主要教练都不在国内，只好先安排他做常规练习。金博洋在冰上琢磨多年，几乎成了半个教练，便自作主张要求加跳跃训练。

“你怎么这么急？”队医一边写着他的体检书，一边调侃：“不至于这么想摔吧？”

金博洋也跟着笑，那必须急啊，我想在世锦赛上五周跳呢。

队医翻个白眼，胡说八道，四周半还有那么一点希望，还五周，腿和脚都不要了是不是。

金博洋咬着嘴唇，把小虎牙心不甘情不愿地收了回去。

“行了。”队医把一沓文件递给他，“过几天你不是要请假么，回来之后再开始练跳吧，让你那脚再缓一缓。”

金博洋道了谢，出门时瞟了一眼队医给填的放假单，终于翘了翘嘴角。

 

大奖赛横滨站，公式练习那天，下了一场秋雨，气温骤降。羽生结弦夜里着了凉，抱着pooh窝在横滨竞技场的冰场边昏昏茫茫，强打精神盯住正在合乐的选手。

千叶前几个月刚满二十一岁，却是第一次参加大奖赛，在一水十八九岁的毛头小子中间实在显得大器晚成。不过他面容生得嫩，性格又内向，看起来颇有点稚气未脱的意味。他的跳跃技术并不很好，但胜在对音乐敏感，发挥稳定，因此半年前日本冰协选拔运动员出国外训，他得以站到羽生结弦面前。

“前辈？！没想到是您……”看到自己的节目指导，青年猛地一鞠躬，抬起头时激动得有点语无伦次，一对虎牙闪出来，仿佛在阴云压顶的多伦多看到了一束阳光，“实在太荣幸了！”

那样子甚至让羽生有一瞬间的失神。

这样亮晶晶的憧憬和向往，这样期待和乐观的模样，自从他转入幕后便久违了。那眼神让他想起这些年里欢呼如潮的赛场，每一次激情澎湃的心跳，还有很多年前站在他面前请求合照的那个小孩，包子脸软绵绵，眉眼尚未长开，腼腆一笑便露出一枚小虎牙。这不是他见过的第一位崇拜者，当然金博洋也不是，但从此以后他见到每一位眼里闪着光的粉丝，都会想起金博洋。

“是你教会我的。”他有时听到网络上说他转做教练后对粉丝愈发温柔，半是无奈半是欣悦地想，“人间爱欲啊。”

“羽生前辈？”在他几乎把整张脸埋进Pooh的绒毛里时，听到了冰刀划过的声音，千叶趴在挡板上，担忧地看着自己的教练：“您还好吗？”

羽生结弦暗自咬了咬嘴唇，努力睁大眼睛让自己看起来精神一点，对后辈露出安慰的笑容，细细指点。千叶滑开之后，他才慢悠悠地把头重新埋下去。感冒让鼻腔堵得发胀，体内隐隐发热，灼烤脏腑，体表皮肤却又畏惧地缩在羽绒衣里抱怨着冷，搞得他昏昏欲睡。

就在眼皮合拢之前，他感觉到了头顶投下的阴影。

“你师弟进步挺快的嘛。”

羽生结弦抬起脸，眯着眼睛向上看。

来人穿一袭风衣，怕冷似的将双手揣在兜里，下巴也埋在领口，低头望着他。竞技场的灯光从他背后撒下，映出茸茸的头发。他的面容模糊在阴影中，但羽生结弦分明知道他在笑，眉眼弯成新月，还有那枚招摇的小虎牙。来人身上淡淡的薄荷味道让他的头脑一清，笑意漫上嘴角。

“怎么来了？送惊喜？”

金博洋耸了耸肩，在他身边坐下，顺便捏了捏Pooh的耳朵。“来看你作为教练出场的第一场比赛。”不过羽生显然还了他一个惊讶：“你怎么生病了？”

他的男朋友有点窘迫地摸了摸鼻子：“昨晚踢了被子。”

金博洋丝毫不给面子地笑出了声。

羽生结弦无奈地由着他笑，四顾无人，伸手捋一捋他的鬓角，“这次什么时候走？”

金博洋震惊地望着他，简直不能理解这个人为什么完全没有情侣之间的黏糊劲儿，人刚来就问什么时候走，难道是因为坐在冰场旁边，把温情脉脉都给冻住了？

羽生叹口气，声音闷闷的：“知道你什么时候走，才好安排时间陪你啊。”

他的小男朋友一下被顺了毛，绷直的脊背又缓缓松弛下来。他向队里请假时，指望着能有两天一夜就很不错，没想到竟批给他三天两夜，刨除来去路途，还能在观赛之后再陪羽生结弦呆上一整天。

——不过看起来是要养病的一整天。

金博洋看看自己身上的薄风衣，又瞧瞧羽生裹紧的羽绒外套，担忧起自己退役之后的免疫力问题。

“这次打算去哪儿啊？”下午的练习结束了，羽生慢悠悠地站起身，带着男朋友悄悄退场。

“暂时保密。”金博洋讨好地眯眯眼。他其实没有下一个目的地了，这次跑到横滨不过是闭关之前最后的小小任性与留恋，任由羽生误会，也差不多是这样的想法。

羽生结弦倒是有些讶异地看了他一眼。七夕祭之后，他把金博洋送到机场，也问了同样的问题。他本以为金博洋依然不会回答，没成想，他的新晋男朋友笑着睨了他一眼，坦坦荡荡将机票递到他的手里。

那薄薄的纸片上还染着金博洋的体温，有些烫，他险些握不住。

“又保密了？”他说话带着点鼻音，听得人心里发软，“趁着冬天之前再玩一玩也好。你知道的，我就在这里。”

 

 

**TBC**

 


	24. Chapter 24

忙碌的日子总是过得格外快，北京城落叶遍地时，金博洋已经恢复了四周跳的训练。只是到底疏远了将近一年，肌肉一时找不回记忆，加之脚踝仍吃不住力，害他摔了一身青紫。

“没事。”每一次按着冰面爬起来，金博洋都咬着牙安慰自己，“会恢复的。”

省队的小孩在四点钟就跑光了，除了他的喘息，就只有冰刀割开冰面的声音，铿锵又孤独地回荡在场馆里。

又一次砸在冰面上，金博洋终于不想爬起来了。他急喘几口气，这才伸手撑住冰面、慢慢翻身仰躺下来。身下的冷，顶上的灯，刺得人眼睛发酸，他只好把手搁在额头上，闭目喘息，假装自己是块不知疼不知冷、摔不碎冻不裂的石头。

累，疼，失败，都是早该习惯了的。他缓缓吐息，口鼻间飘散微弱而连续不断的白汽，透入骨髓的冷顺着脊背蹿上大脑，反而安抚了燥热的神经。时间晚了，冰场上已经没有其他人，静得只听到冰屑碎裂的声音。金博洋迷迷糊糊地伸展开四肢，凉意顺着血管向上蔓延至心脏，他却不觉得冷，只觉被包裹进一片舒适安稳的水中。

太困了。他简直要失去意识，想着就休息一下，一下就好。

 

当他再次睁开双眼的时候，触目一片雪白。

金博洋抬了抬胳膊，立即感到一阵酸软乏力，一转头，发现脑袋也胀痛得很。他有些疑惑，慢慢坐起身，茫然四顾，搞不清楚自己上一刻还在冰场，怎么现下就躺在医疗室的床上了。

“醒了就先把床头的药喝了。”队医的声音从帘子外面传来，严厉得活像要把他就地剖了做成医学模型，“你怎么搞的，累了不能回去睡吗？要不是清冰的提前开工，发现你还躺在冰上，你差点就失温了知不知道！”

金博洋老老实实灌下那一大碗药，苦得龇牙咧嘴，耳朵里听着队医的絮絮叨叨，顿觉头疼又加重了几分，恨不得当场再晕一次。

“你最近透支太过，身体状态根本不好，你自己感觉不到吗？”队医拉开帘子，拿着绷带和喷剂走进来，嘴上丝毫不饶人，“你恢复训练之前怎么跟我保证的？‘在保证自身健康情况的前提下’！还有定期来我这儿体检呢？都被你铲进冰沫子里了？你自己看看这都几天了，脚腕子还是肿的！报名申请刚递上去几天你就搞成这样，我看也不用教练帮你争取了，你老实躺着养病算了。”

金博洋一边苦着脸挨训，一边让队医挑拣猪蹄似的翻来覆去察看他的脚踝，喷药、热敷。

“拿着手机。”电烤灯滴答滴答开始倒计时，队医收拾了药瓶，出门前忽地对他一努嘴，“也不知道是什么人，几个小时打了六七遍电话，短信不要钱似的丁零当啷响，差点把我烦死了。”

金博洋伸长胳膊摸过手机，屏幕一亮，他咬紧了嘴唇。

迟了四个小时的电话甫一接通，双方谁都没敢先说话。

“……喂。”金博洋垂头坐在床上。他明明刚喝了一大碗药水，此刻却没来由地觉得喉咙发干，只好把声音一再放轻，落进羽生耳朵里，化作迟来的安慰。

“天天。”羽生也不知道是在哪里，背景音里人声嘈杂，他的声音却清楚极了，“你刚才怎么了？”

“我没事，刚才不小心睡着了。”金博洋微微嘟着嘴，一下一下揪着床单翘起的边角，“嗯，真的没事，就是这段时间休息不好，可能太累了。”

“是吗。”羽生结弦不可置否地应了一声，听得金博洋一阵心虚。

“有什么事吗？我现在……”

“天天。”羽生罕见地打断了他。他那边的杂音弱了很多，也许是走到了僻静地方，于是微微急促的呼吸愈发清晰，“你什么时候报名了世锦赛？我怎么不知道。”

完了。金博洋脑子一空。日本冰协这么消息灵通吗？

“那个……我不是说了暂时保密吗？”他讪笑。

“所以你那时候其实已经在训练了。”羽生笃定地说，“来看大奖赛的时候，就已经恢复训练了。”

“……嗯。”

“所以你故意瞒着我？”

金博洋本想插科打诨一下，调侃男朋友中文学得不到家，“瞒”本身便是故意，怎么能说“故意瞒”呢？可话到嘴边，心头却忽地泛起一阵奇异的委屈来。理疗灯“叮”的一声停了，砭骨的痛又渐渐漫上脚踝。金博洋把脸埋在手心，用力抹了一把。他是打算说句“对不起”的，不知怎的，声音却哑在喉咙里。满室寂寂，他蜷在床头，没有半点说话的力气了。

我又有什么办法呢？他心里涨得难受。我能有什么办法呢？

你问我为什么不说……我为什么不说？

他一口气突然喘不上来，只能像个缺了氧的鱼似的张着嘴呆在那儿。

是不愿意吗？还是……不敢呢？

“天天？”羽生察觉了他的不寻常，试探着放柔了声音，“我刚到机场，北京好冷啊，你能不能来接我一下？”

 

上午下了入冬前最后一场雨，空气格外湿冷，玫瑰色的晚霞晕红了半边天空，未落尽的残叶沙沙作响。金博洋坐在体育馆门口的石墩上，拽着钥匙扣默默把玩。那原本是个御守，是他去仙台的时候，羽生结弦带着他路过寺庙，顺势替他求来的，被他珍而重之系在家门钥匙上。他们两个与寻常情侣不同，早在确定关系之前就默认了分隔两地的状态，有时候金博洋下训回来，缠满一身倦怠，夜色温柔思念如潮，便拿出这小小护符反复摩挲，回味羽生将它递来时微笑的脸。只是此刻，他深知羽生必然不会含笑而来，却满心无措，不知该如何面对。

“天天。”

他从纷杂的思绪中茫然抬头，才发现男朋友已经拖着行李箱站在他面前了。与上次病中相见时截然不同，羽生结弦穿着一件深灰色大衣，简洁利落的设计，衬得他身姿挺拔。或许是落地后发现北京要冷得多，他添了一条明显属于初冬的羊绒围巾，乳白色，松松地掖在大衣下面，衬得领口像朵繁复的花，层层叠叠托出那张莲心似的脸。

“……你来啦。”他吸了吸鼻子，慢慢伸出手去。

“还难受吗？”羽生结弦攥住他的手，蹲下来摸了摸金博洋的脚踝。他个子高，蜷起身体的样子有点滑稽，还要固执地扬着脖子去看金博洋的表情，整个后背弯成一张要拗断的弓。

金博洋心里一酸，猛地弯下腰抱住他，把脸埋在他肩膀，闷闷地摇了摇头。

“不难受，你在我旁边，我没空觉得难受。”

羽生结弦沉默半晌，叹口气：“天天，一定要是现在吗？”

他无法向金博洋描述，当他得知他的男朋友带着在自己身边受的伤晕在冰场上时的心情，异国的寒风割进血管，不过一瞬就冻结成冰。他本来觉得金博洋参加世锦赛要瞒他，可以理解——毕竟是中国队的内部决定，若要保密，也是情理之中。可当他知道金博洋根本就是带着伤恢复训练，大奖赛惊喜现身时长裤下可能就藏着绷带——

哦。他隐约猜透了原因，面无表情地想。原来他是怕我。

我有什么可怕的呢？他忽地恼起来。我也曾是个带伤参赛的运动员，我难道就不能理解他么？他哪怕旁敲侧击地跟我提一句呢？我难道就一定会反对吗？

“说不定还真的会。”冷静了片刻，羽生结弦把头埋进臂弯，跨国飞行的后遗症爆发出来，叫他一时疲惫不堪。

他啊。羽生结弦静静地叹口气。他毕竟是我喜欢的人啊。

喜欢，关心，在意，翻来覆去不过一句话：怕他疼。

 

“我考虑过了。”金博洋轻轻抚着他的后背，“真不想再等了。”

他一直没忘记，当初决心休赛是为了什么。那时他就像神功即将大成的侠客，迫不及待地想要更进一步，可有一层屏障总是阻挡着他，让他不能如愿。他能够感受和触摸到这层屏障，但是却找不到任何可以攻克它的缺口。沉重的渴望让他身负枷锁，拼尽全力之后的银牌成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

我怎么就是做不到呢？冬奥之后他浑噩了几天，人看着毫无异状，可细看时，那眼睛深处流泻出极微薄的迷惘。我做错了什么吗？

直到有一天，隋文静来看望他，一句“你尽力了，别逼自己”终于掘开了水坝。

于是他决定不再一味压榨自己，而要向外寻找答案。

刚出来的那几个月，他像个初入世的小道士，红尘繁华远胜他在山中所闻，人的情感可以那样单纯又那样复杂，直把他看花了眼。可别人的纠葛不是他体会过的纠葛，人间的悲喜也不是他感受过的悲喜，非得要等他把三万里山河一寸寸走过、三千种情深一次次尝过，才知道糖原来是这样的甜、酒原来是这样的冽。

金博洋把一颗心磨了许久，羽生结弦的情替他加了最后一把火，铜镜初开，他终于弄懂了那句“感同身受”。

那种豁然开朗仿佛幼鸟出壳的第一声啼鸣，他实在迫不及待想要分享、想要展示、想要把所思所感融入自己深爱的运动中去。

“你这样能行吗？”羽生结弦急切地握住他的肩膀，直视他的双眼，“你现在这种状态，练到在冰上晕倒，我怎么能放心——”

“羽生，这次真的是个意外，真的。”金博洋轻轻拍着他的手，让他放松下来，“我……我这些日子是太心急了，加上休息得不好，才会负担不住了。我会照顾好自己的，你先别急。”

羽生结弦瞪着他，简直觉得这个刚刚晕倒过的人还能说出“我会照顾好自己”这种话，实在是太有自信了些。

“我以前——”他的情绪太外放，金博洋看着他的表情就知道他在想什么，忍不住扶额笑叹一声，“好吧，我以前确实是不太在乎身体，但现在不会了。”

“我以前脚踝受伤的时候，”他微微皱着眉头，似乎正在完成一项人生中极重要的使命，缓慢而谨慎地措辞，“我当然知道疼，也知道可能会有严重的后果，但是就想着自己忍忍、再忍忍就过去了，就……没怎么把自己当回事儿吧。”

“其实一直以来我也没怎么把自己当回事儿。我……第一次退赛那会儿，想了挺久，突然觉得，我是贵还是贱，那都是别人怎么看我，与我无关。刚跳出4lz那会儿，队里还有上面那些人个个都把我当宝似的，一天到晚怕磕了怕伤了。后来四周跳普及了、大家都会了，也就没那么多人跟着捧着了。但其实我还是我，没变，没把自己当回事儿。”

“但是羽生……后来我又觉得，好像也不是这样的。”他嗓音有些哑，声线微微发抖。他把羽生的脑袋按在自己肩膀上，不肯让羽生看到他的脸，“那天你跟我说你不在乎……你明知道一个运动员不可能不在乎比赛、不在乎胜利，你亲身经历、再清楚不过，可是你还是那么说了。你……你让我觉得，你把我看得那么重，甚至可以比赛场、比荣誉还重。”

金博洋仰起脸冲他一笑，眼神湿亮，乱茸茸的头发把他衬成一只小狮子、小虎崽，那种柔软讨喜却又潜藏着强韧爪牙的生物，“你让我觉得，我好像真是个什么很重要的物件，万一磕坏了摔碎了，真的有人要伤心要难过，让我以后都不敢再‘忍忍就过去了’。”

他把话说得太通透，字字句句点出男朋友的担忧，羽生结弦瞪着他，无话可说。

见他这样，金博洋眨眨眼，伸手握住他的拳头：“好了，你想想八年前，你自己不也是赛前受伤？那时候听说你依然参赛，多少人都觉得你疯了，可你其实心里是有数的，不是吗？”

羽生结弦张了张嘴，千言万语争先恐后要涌出来，最后一起哽在喉舌。金博洋说得对，他自己是经历过这种事的，本该再清楚不过，可也正是因为他曾痛彻骨髓，才不愿让金博洋把这条路再走一遭。

哪怕这种行为是多么可敬，哪怕这种行为会被多少人称赞，哪怕这种行为会让多少冰迷泪流，他只是舍不得爱人受苦。

可他又那么愿意支持他走完这段艰辛的旅程，在他疲惫的时候，成为他的后盾。

这种矛盾的情绪逼得他抿紧嘴唇，反复再三，终于不太甘心地说：“既然你想得这么清楚，那我这次跑来看来是多余了。”

哟，这怎么还有股酸味呢？

金博洋乐了，赶紧搂着人肩膀顺毛：“没有没有，怎么是多余呢？你来找我，我不知道有多开心呢。走走走咱们回家，晚上吃点好的。”

“我本来还打算劝一劝你，谁知道你自己明白得很嘛。”羽生把他拉起来，扣住他的手，一根一根将手指嵌进指缝，低声哼道。

“哎，我虽然自己挺明白的，但是你来跟我这么谈一谈，我不是能看得更清楚嘛。”金博洋笑眯眯地讨好。

“看清楚什么？”羽生结弦回头看他一眼。

还能有什么？金博洋笑得露出虎牙。

——当然是看清你，一腔情真。

 

 

**TBC**

 


	25. Chapter 25

为了监督金博洋的健康状况，羽生结弦硬是在北京住了一周，赶在千叶回到蟋蟀俱乐部前才匆匆返回多伦多。

“我走了。”他把重了足有一倍的行李箱搬出门，不太放心地扶着门框叮嘱。“队医不让你乱吃零食，晚上饿了就喝点牛奶，记着别喝凉的。”

“治脚踝的喷剂你上次拿到卧室用，收进床头柜了，别再折腾茶几下面的收纳盒了。”

“橱柜里那几盒泡面都过期了，换了新的，不过你最好别偷吃。”

“还有训练的时候，一切以健康为先，别……”

他看着金博洋忍俊不禁的表情，实在真挚不下去了，只好干巴巴地说：“算了，你……你反正自己有数，我就不多说了。”

“知道了知道了，羽生哥哥。”金博洋调笑地伸出手指在他下巴上挠了挠。“这才一周，你就把我这儿重装了一遍，出个门还得告诉我东西都放在哪儿——哎我说，你们日本人是有什么搞收纳的传统习俗吗？”

金博洋的公寓是这几年才置办的，简装二手房，地段格局都对得起价格。他倒是没动投资的念头，只觉得这个年纪也该有个窝，正好离国家队训练基地也近，就买了下来，想着以后卖了也成。入住之后也没大兴土木，原房主留下了一批必须的家当，他不挑住，新添了几件租房神器就算装修了。

羽生住了两天，深刻被这风格过分简洁的屋子震撼了，感觉这简直是临时避难所级别，对生活幸福感造成了毁灭性打击。这七天里金博洋照常训练，他主动避嫌不愿跟去，左右无事，便跑了趟宜家，搬回些架子盒子、抱枕坐垫，还捎了块地毯铺在客厅，偏日式的柔和色调中和了原有的性冷淡风。金博洋晚上回来，一开门，橙黄灯光下满目融融暖意。

总算像个家了。

羽生结弦万万没想到他敢在随时有人探头的走廊里做这种暧昧的动作，惊得向后一仰，像个遭了调戏的良家少女，耳朵都红了，把金博洋笑得差点跌出门来。他昨晚睡乱的头发没有洗，一撮软乎乎的呆毛翘在后脑勺上，迎风招展，像个活泼的问号。

没有问题。羽生结弦出神地盯了几秒，微微一笑。他没问题的。

他伸手揉了揉金博洋的脑袋，那撮不老实的头发彻底弯下来，卷成一个小小的句号。

圆圆满满的句号。

“我走了。”他轻轻地重复道，“我在世锦赛等你。”

 

可真到了世锦赛那天，他才知道，“我等你”原来等同于大人上班前唬小孩的“你乖乖在家，我回来给你买糖吃”。

心是真的，可一旦事务缠身，也只能是有心无力了。

羽生结弦也不是第一次参加世界A级赛，但面对教练组赛前的忙碌日常完全是个新手——他简直想不通赛事主办方怎么能搞出这么名目繁多的文件表格来。信息核对、录入、体检、练习时间安排……他彻底把肝上交给组委会，忙得昏天黑地，幸好千叶心态相当稳定，不用赛前开导，帮他省了一分心力。

这些倒也没什么，两队的练习时间刚好错开，才让他真正有些遗憾。

金博洋与他仅剩的交集，就只有吃饭取杯盘时衣袖的轻蹭，还有赛前练习时走廊里隔着重重人群的偶遇。

目光遥遥一碰，彼此眼中尽是无奈又欢喜的一点笑意。

“加拿大有位选手退赛了。”这天晚上吃饭时，羽生慢悠悠往自己盘里夹了一只煎饺，金博洋端着盘子站在他旁边，“有个休息室空出来了。”

“哦。”他接过羽生递过来的公筷，狡黠地挤了挤眼：“看不出来啊羽生教练，喜欢玩这样的？”

“什么？”他穿衬衫就要把纽扣系到最上面一颗的男朋友一愣，耳朵突然红了，恼羞成怒地低喝一声：“金天天！”

罪魁祸首一撩得手，欢乐地叼起煎饺，翘着尾巴溜了。

金博洋这种奇异的撒欢心情一直保持到比赛开始之前。他不仅三天两头隐晦地招惹一下自己男朋友，还跑去美国队招猫逗狗讨人嫌。陈巍最初看见他还有一丝久别重逢的感动，可被他三言两语逗得七窍生烟，恨不得立刻上冰跟他一决高下，看得周知方哭笑不得。

“你怎么这么高兴？”小周的中文语速还是慢吞吞的，听起来很乖，“回来的第一场比赛，你这么有把握呀？”

“把握谈不上。”金博洋笑眯眯的，显出一股连他本人都没意识到的满不在乎，“总算能回到冰上了，我能不开心吗？”

周知方有些吃惊。金博洋给他的感觉与去年冬奥前完全不同了，即使现在外界对他的突然回归依然讨论得热火朝天，他却不再带着那种被密切关注的焦灼与被寄予厚望的沉重压力，仿佛影子里藏着一只虎视眈眈择人欲噬的妖怪——然而故意伤人犯法，他只能舍了自己去堵那妖物无止境的欲望。

那时候他活得……很累。周知方想了又想，也只能这么形容。他自己的追求与夙愿等着如愿以偿，国民的热切目光更是重逾千钧，沉甸甸地压在他身上，生生把人逼成一根绷得不能再紧的弦。那样的期待像一根戳在他脊梁骨上的刺，迫使他一路挺直了脊背，以一种似乎无坚不摧的姿态努力实现“势如破竹”，可事实上他不敢倒、不敢输、不敢休息、不敢松懈，简直连病也不敢病了。他从赛季初就忙着跑世界各地参赛，赢，回国继续训练，人肉眼可见地变瘦，活像晒过头的肉干。他笑脸一天比一天少，也不再像二十岁刚出头那样皮得要返祖，捡个乐就能哈哈哈上半天，就算笑起来，眼睛里也静得像深潭，石子投进去，激不起半点波澜。

“花滑还能让他感到快乐吗？”有时候，周知方不免感到困惑。他们最初都是因一腔稚嫩的喜欢而走上这条路，连带着爱上了获得胜利的意气风发，可说到底那是锦上添花，并不是“必需品”。当一个人打心底里只渴望一样东西的时候，他确实会变得不可思议的强大，可是过于执着，甚至把最初的喜悦也磨没了，那岂不是自困囹圄了吗？

想要毕生投身其中的事业，光靠这个，是做不成的。

 

“哎，不提这个。”金博洋的声音让他回过神来，“你腰好点了没？”

“好多了，至少这次比赛肯定没影响。”周知方微微一笑，随即皱了皱眉头，压低了声音：“你怎么样？听说你脚踝又受伤了？”

“哦，崴了一下，好多了，不碍事。”金博洋轻描淡写地应道。

见他这样，周知方有些担心：“你别这么不在乎，脚踝是大事，必须得好好照顾——”

“哎呦我的小周喂，行行好。”金博洋连连摆手，一脸痛苦，显然是这段日子被念叨多了，活像孙悟空听见了紧箍咒，“我真没事。”他顿了顿，忽然对周知方挑了下眉，低声说：“至于照顾，以前怎样都不算，现在我肯定得把自己照顾好了，不然一旦有人生气了，家门都不肯让我进，凶着呢。”

周知方：“……”

不是，这狗粮塞得也太突然了！

陈巍早在旁边暗搓搓地瞄着他俩，见自家人一口气噎住了，赶紧窜过来虎着脸赶人：“行了行了，玩够没有？我们队等会儿上冰练习了。”

金博洋看了一眼他搭在周知方肩膀上的爪子，欠兮兮地笑了一下，抢在陈巍瞪眼之前转身走了：“成，那就冰上见。”

 

到了冰上，金博洋就变了一个人。

观众席上声音渐息，他滑向冰场中央，冰刀在脚下发出冷定的轻响。赛事直播的主持人在电视里滔滔不绝，可现场却安静极了。

数万人的目光从高高的观众席落下，汇聚在最低处冰场上的黑色身影。音乐悄然开始流淌，金博洋倏然扬手，观众席上出现一片低低的骚动，仿佛骤雨前酝酿着翻滚的乌云。

羽生结弦站在场边，那人的身影落在他眼里，像一把深扎在冰上的刀。

金博洋这次的选曲相当激昂，鼓点横空出世，随后其他乐器才加入进来，乐曲宏大华美，仿佛一个人跑过空荡荡黑暗长廊，足音回响，终于推开了高塔之窗，俯瞰狂欢的城池。

冰面的刀痕交织成细腻的曲线，辉煌的悲欢与盛大的生死，淋漓的痛楚与放肆的欢畅，在肢体的舞蹈与跃动中升腾、交织、融为一体，冰上的舞者迸发出狂烈的感染力，如疾风卷过，万物被裹挟于他的所知所感，乐他所乐、泣他所泣。赛场是他的王国，在冰雪上，他近乎于神，将一曲无言的宏大史诗刻写在世界之巅。

直播间里为这不同寻常的开场所慑，主持人静默了一瞬，才继续介绍：“……他的选曲是Shoot The Moon。哦？不是诺拉·琼斯的那首，我们可以看到全名译作《夜逃——来自一个朋友的赠礼》，曲作者是‘汤姆先生’。”

节目很快行至最高潮，金博洋伴着音乐腾跃而起，跳接旋转。他转得那么稳、那么美，像冰面上盛开的一朵黑罂粟，要诱惑全场观众沉入他的瘾。激昂的鼓点加入进来，隆隆的声音像远古时代众神出行、万物呼应。全场观众为他呐喊，他追逐着鼓点，又引领着节奏。他高高跃起，像撕裂夜空的闪电和势不可挡的雷霆，落冰的姿态却轻灵优雅如天鹅展翅。他在冰场上高速滑行，明明被挡板圈于方寸之地，可人们只觉得他似乎早已超脱限制，滑向了某个更辽远、更广阔的地方。鼓声与他一同落下，他就是战鼓，用一个又一个跳跃演奏一声又一声重音。点冰，换刃，勾手，结环，种类繁多却不显冗杂，是跳跃天才的自我展示与骄傲宣告。又一个四周，他双手上举，落冰时手臂从头顶自然分开，指尖划出一道弧线，是描摹一朵花苞绽放瞬间的柔美。他借大一字步滑出，情难自禁地为方才质量极佳的跳跃仰天一笑，转播的画面捕捉到他沉醉的脸，那口型依稀是一声——“好”！

他全情投入，将冰场化为自己的世界，裁判、观众，都已不在他心中。小提琴长音揉弦，鼓声渐渐平息，乐曲由刚转柔。金博洋舒展双臂，仿佛天使张开翅膀，要透过天顶拥抱月亮。

一个人在冰上有过这样的体验，一辈子都会与冰场存有羁绊。

曲目走向终结，他陡然加速，纵身一跃——

赛事直播中传出一声激动难抑的惊呼。

这个跳跃的滑出与进入方向奇迹般地保持了一致，但落冰冲击力太大，脚踝发出吃痛的抗议，近乎透支的体力再也支撑不住他的身体，金博洋的身体失控般向前倾倒——

铮然一声余音落定，他跪在冰面，以一个环抱双肩的姿势，头颅轻垂，似归巢将息的倦鸟。

“这是……四周……半？”

曾经昧旦晨兴，切骨之痛，末路之难，而如今，万众瞩目、众望所归。

这是一段新的传奇。

 

接下来的一切，鞠躬、挥手、谢幕、拾起冰上的玫瑰，金博洋仿佛身在梦中。他把全身重量交给挡板，抖着手套好冰刀，跌跌撞撞走了两步，倏地拔足狂奔。他顾不得欢呼至泪流满面的观众，顾不得被甩在后面着急呼唤的教练，顾不得等待采访的人群和直播镜头——像一颗孤注一掷的彗星那样，冲进后台，撞开了休息室的门，扑了进去。

——熟悉的手臂接住了他。

羽生结弦把他箍紧了。他流了一脸的泪，轻轻一抹，满手晶凉。

金博洋在他怀里直发抖，像被揽入怀中的一片月光，要碎掉了。

“我爱你。”羽生结弦紧紧拥抱他，把这个艰难却蓬勃的奇迹贴在胸口，心跳声震耳欲聋。他不知道自己已经泪盈于睫，湿漉漉的睫毛像被雨淋湿翅膀的蝴蝶，“我爱你，天天。”

他把头埋在金博洋的肩膀，闷着声音笑了：“那个跳跃——你的跳跃，棒极了。”

毕生追求与心之归属，通往未来的大幕竟有幸被同一个人一手拉开。而他的爱人踏遍千山万水纵横沟壑，手捧荣耀转过头来，对他笑得那么真实、温柔而坚强。

是命运馈赠，是航海梯山，他的路、他们的路，没有什么比这更值得他从胸腔深处掏出一颗颤巍巍热腾腾的真心。他看着金博洋，着了魔一样，一遍又一遍说着。情至深处，无以言表，拥有一整个世界的狂喜与感动坠在舌尖、压住平素圆滑灵巧的喉舌，他只好将这世上最无趣又最浓情的三个字反复倾吐。

“我也是。”金博洋热泪盈眶地笑起来，把一个最轻巧又最珍重的承诺吹进彼此的唇齿之间。

 

 

当晚的体育新闻头条这样书写：“公历2023，壬寅年仲春，金博洋以一个四周半跳刷新了当前人类能够在花样滑冰项目中做到的极限，在突然的沉寂之后奇迹般地重返巅峰。此时距离他第一次参加成人组比赛，已过八年；距离他在奥运会刷新中国花滑男单历史最佳成绩，将近一年。”

“从此后，冰原辽阔。”

 

 

“好了，快擦擦脸，我们出去吧，外面等着采访颁奖呢。”

“唔……再抱一下，我脚好酸。”金博洋勾着男朋友的肩膀哼唧，毫无愧意地蹭了人家一身汗。

“怎么回事？”羽生一听就有点急，毫不温情地把人从自己身上撕了下来，“你是不是又疼了？赶紧找队医看看。都这样了你还敢上四周半——对了，这事你又瞒我，回头跟你算账。”

“哎你怎么这样啊！”金博洋脚下还踩着冰刀，仰了一下，立时委屈得咬牙切齿：“放手，我去找教练了，拉拉扯扯成何体统。”

羽生结弦扑哧一声笑了，把人重新搂回来，黏黏腻腻地亲了一口。

盛筵易散，良缘难逢。

他又不傻，怎么舍得放手。

“没关系，日子还长，我陪着你慢慢养。”

 

“走吧，冰浇好了。”

 

 

**END**

 


End file.
